


Orion's Belt

by haruhiifowl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 54,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruhiifowl/pseuds/haruhiifowl
Summary: "I know that you're not used to thisbut will you let me teach you?Try not to wander off too muchdon't let your feelings control you." (Orion's Belt by Sabrina Claudio)a Draco Malfoy love story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

"Quiet him down, Yaxley!" A gruff voice snapped in the middle of the night. Yaxley grunted, shoving his wand deeper into the older man's throat, silencing his cries. A car passed, its lights shining through the windows as all of the figures froze in place. Yaxley jerked the man's face towards his, sneering down at him.

"Where's the boy?"

"I don't know! He..he hasn't come through here! Please believe me!" The man cried as he pleaded for his life. Yaxley shook him a bit more as I watched quietly on the stairwell. My arms leaned on my knees, criss crossing them and tapping my wand against my knuckles. I glanced to the side to see a figure come out of the shadows.

"What's taking so long? Yaxley? Fucks sake, he's still alive?!" The man whimpered at hearing his fate. Yaxley snorted, throwing the man to the floor and pointed his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra!" A sharp green bolt shot out instantly killing the man. His body stiffened, his mouth and eyes open wide. Yaxley brushed his dark coat a bit, flicking off a speck of dust. "He wouldn't give me any information. Stupid git." He ran a hand through his silver hair, sneering at the dead body. The other man sighed looking my way.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, raising a slight eyebrow.

"No. Other than old books and worthless possessions, nothing that even suggests he knew the boy." I said, standing up and walking down the rickety steps. The man rubbed his dark beard before throwing his hands up.

"False lead. Yaxley clean up." Yaxley grumbled some obscenities as the man and I made our way to the back door. The home had been completely demolished from the inside as a familiar spell roared up to the sky from Yaxley's wand. I looked up towards the darkening skies seeing a familiar image soar through the clouds.

_**Morsmordre** _

The Dark Mark. I watched as a colossal sized skull protruded from the clouds, lightning illuminating the face as a snake slid out of its mouth like a tongue. I watched in silence until I felt a hand on my shoulder. The man was watching me, a sly smile on his lips. Antonin Dolohov, a revered Death Eater and duelist, had been watching my every move as he tapped my shoulder a few more times before letting go of it.

"Let's go."

"Yes father." 

**a/n: hello! Welcome to my book, Orion's Belt. I was inspired by the song, Orion's Belt by Sabrina Claudio for this entire book and it was something that I was working alongside The Nora Series. I hope you enjoy it :) <3 **


	2. Chapter 2

A billow of black smoke fluttered around my feet as we apparated back to our hideout - the Malfoy Manor. This was my first time visiting. I looked up at it's dark and forlorn exterior. It seemed to ooze sadness from its long windows and sharp architecture. We had appeared inside of its gates as I saw a few lights were lit inside the home. My father walked in first as Yaxley followed and I went in last. Yaxley stayed by my side, hands in his black slacks, as we entered the home.

It was enormous inside. Expensive furniture lined the walls while portraits littered the dark walls. It was very depressing. I stopped by the lit fireplace looking up above it to see a large painted portrait of the Malfoys and Bellatrix Lestrange. I had only met Lucius and Narcissa once as I recognized their faces being painted with the most poise expressions while I knew Bellatrix very well. However I didn't recognize the boy that sat in the overly large black chair in the middle. His eyes were empty as if everything around him was sucking the life out of him. I tore my eyes away from it following after Yaxley who had been toying with a small box on the book shelf. We walked up the large stairs and entered into what looked like an upstairs dining room. It had large vaulted ceilings that held a large chandelier lit dimly. Another fireplace that was lit on one wall while a large table lined the other side. There was a multitude of chairs surrounding the table as I saw a few people already sitting by it. I saw Lucius first seeing his lips in a tight line, his eyes scurrying back and forth between the Death Eaters. He ran a nervous hand through his thinning white hair. Beside him sat the boy I had seen in the portrait. His head was lowered, his gaze downcast. He had the same stunning white hair as Lucius. Slowly, he lifted his eyes as they met mine.

They were full of fear.

I could see his dark circles that were clearly marked under his eyes. He had sharp features while his skin was pale like snow. His eyes widened seeing me. It had been a while since I had seen someone around my age but I pulled my gaze away from his. My father had mentioned the Malfoy family before.

A mixture of the weak looking for protection.

"Oh my! Can it be? Is that Chloe?!" A familiar voice rang out in the large room as I looked to the other side seeing Bellatrix smiling slyly towards me. She walked towards me, a slight hop in her step as she tugged a bit on my black hair. "Look at how big you are now!"

"You just saw me yesterday, LeStrange." I said sarcastically. Her lips curved into a smirk as she leaned towards me, slightly bending so that she looked up at my face. Her body almost contorted like a snake.

"You watch your tone with me, missy. I'll pluck your pretty little teeth out." I didn't move, my eyes never leaving hers as I blinked slowly down at her.

"I'd like to see you try." She gave me another sneer, her lips pulling back over her deformed teeth while she leaned away letting out a cackle.

"She certainly takes after you Dolohov!" My father looked at Bellatrix with dark eyes, his lips curved into a smirk.

"Obviously." They started to talk about the lead that they were at while I stayed quiet beside them. I glanced up at my father. His once serene face had now been littered with scars from Azkaban. His brown hair had grown longer, it reaching to his nape, and his beard unkempt. Ever since mother's murder, he was never the same.

"Little Clover!" I looked away from them, hearing a familiar voice. My lips spread into a small smile seeing a man step out of the black smoke. His hooded blue eyes glinted in the darkness of the room as he made his way towards us.

"Hello Rowle." I said, smiling more as he patted my head with a large hand.

"It's been a while, little Clover." I nodded in agreement. Thorfinn Rowle, one of my father's closest friends. They had both joined as Death Eaters around the same time and Rowle had been one to look out for me during my father's imprisonment. I hadn't seen him for almost a few years now. He looked me up and down, his smile turning into a frown. "Maybe I shouldn't call you little clover anymore. You've grown so much."

I laughed slightly. I had definitely grown more since he last saw me. I wasn't the timid girl he once knew. After father's imprisonment, he introduced me to the world of Death Eaters. He had explained everything to me about the Dark Lord and how he wanted to purge the world of all non magical folk and expel the Wizarding World of all mud bloods or half bloods. It was odd though. Because mother was a Muggle, which then considered me as a half blood.

Father never was the same after her death.

"So you've decided to come to the dark side then, eh Clover?" I shook my head at Rowle's question.

"She's merely observing, Rowle. She's too young to be considered one of us." My father interjected, glancing down at me. Rowle smirked, crossing his arms.

"But the Malfoy boy is the same age and he's one." I watched as Rowle shot the Malfoys a dark look. "Look what money buys you." He sneered. I looked over slowly seeing Narcissa speaking quietly to her son. His shoulders were rigid as he looked nervously between his mother and father. None of them looked like they wanted to be here.

"Pathetic, each one of them." My father sinisterly said. "This is what you become if you attend that blasted school, Hogwarts." I pursed my lips into a pout. I had always wanted to attend Hogwarts. It was every witch or wizard's dream but father insisted I be home schooled by him.

"What's his name?" I asked, looking back at Rowle. He raised a blonde eyebrow at me. He shared a look with my father.

"Draco Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

I sat across from Draco. His eyes were glued to the table giving me sometime to study him. His white hair was slicked back while the dark suit he wore almost swallowed him whole. His skin was uncommonly pale compared to everyone else. He jerked his head up, his eyes catching mine. They were a beautiful grey color. Like the calm before a storm. He cocked an eyebrow upwards, his lips in a tight line. I could see the strain in his jaw which was clamped tightly.

"Hello." I said softly. His eyes widened, surprised that someone acknowledged him. He looked nervously at his mother who was speaking hushly with Bellatrix than back at me.

"Hello." He answered quietly as if he was nervous to speak any louder than a whisper. And like that he looked back down at the table, ending the conversation. Rowle bent over, whispering in my ear.

"He's the one who killed Albus Dumbledore." I looked at Rowle slightly who leaned away, a smirk playing on his lips. I glanced back at Draco. He didn't seem like a killer, more so he didn't look like he belonged in this world. A large pale hand landed on his shoulder making Draco jump. Lucius was staring at me with dark eyes, his lips in a sneer.

"Don't look at my daughter, Lucius." Antonin sneered beside me. "I don't want your filthy gaze on her."

"You watch your tongue, Dolohov." Lucius hissed, his grip tightening on Draco's shoulder.

"Or what? You gonna hex me or something? Oh right, you have no wand." I could see Lucius getting riled up, his lips pursed into a thin line. He angrily let go of Draco's shoulder, turning his face away from us. I glanced at my father who had a satisfied smile on his lips. My eyes met Draco's again as he narrowed his eyes towards me. I held his gaze, raising an eyebrow more out of curiosity. He frowned, confusion spreading across his face, opening his mouth slightly before a loud pop startled both of us.

We both looked towards the head of the table as I felt a chill run down my spine. A man stood near the table, his skeletal features protruding from the dark cloak he wore. His fingers taped the surface of the dark wood table as a slow smile spread on his thin lips. His dark eyes looked at each one of the Death Eaters who sat at the table.

"Welcome brothers and sisters. Severus, any news?" I looked at the man who sat closest to Voldemort.

"It will happen tonight, my Lord."

"Where will they take the boy?"

"I presume a house that belongs to an Order member. It has been taken with much precaution to hide the boy."

"Then tonight we attack. We cannot miss this grand opportunity to finally kill Harry Potter." Everyone chuckled while myself and Draco were quiet. We shared a look before I looked back towards Voldemort. His eyes met mine, a sneer on his lips.

"Ah, Dolohov you brought your daughter? Come, come.." My father beamed proudly as he looked at me. I slowly pushed the chair back and walked up towards him, feeling everyone's gaze on me. I stood slightly away from Voldemort, seeing something move on the ground from the corner of my eye. It was a giant snake. I felt my hands clam up as I clutched them into fists. I absolutely hated snakes. Voldemort moved towards me, tilting my chin up with his bony hand. His dark eyes bore into mine as if trying to search for something deep within me.

"You have your mother's eyes. A pity she was a Muggle." I gritted my teeth together as he let go of my chin circling behind me. Whispers echoed between the Death Eaters. It was a known fact that her father had mated with a Muggle prior to when he was a Death Eater. "What's your name, child?"

"Chloe." I barely got out noticing the snake inching closer to my feet. I took a step back falling right into Voldemort's hands which gripped my arms.

"Afraid of snakes?" He whispered as I grimaced feeling the snake's head against my feet. I whispered feeling the snake slither up my legs. The pit of my stomach was sinking and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears. It was getting closer to my face as I clenched my eyes shut.

"My lord." The snake stopped and I could feel Voldemort shift his gaze over. "We should depart. The boy will be moved soon." It was the man named Severus.

"Hrm. Pity." Voldemort said, releasing my arms as I felt the snake slither away from me. I let out a shaky breath reopening my eyes. It felt like my knees were going to buckle underneath me as everyone started to get up, following Voldemort to the door.

"Clover?" I looked slowly up at Rowle who had come to my side. His face was unreadable but then my father had walked up to me, eyes dark with anger.

"How dare you show such weakness to the Dark Lord. We will speak about this at my return." He hissed, turning on his heel and stalking off towards the door. I bit my lower lip feeling Rowle ruffle my hair.

"We'll be back. Stay here."

"Here?" I whispered, eyes wide at Rowle. He nodded, giving me a slight smile.

"This won't take long." He patted my shoulder, turning as well to leave. Everyone had left except for a few people including the Malfoys. Finally finding the strength, I walked to the door and down the stairs to see everyone starting to apparate out of the manor. I saw the familiar robe of my father disappear in a flash of black smoke leaving me alone in the main room.

Apart from snakes, I hated being alone.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat on the main stairs staring emptily at my feet. The clicking of the nearby clock made my skin crawl. The house was eerily quiet only hearing the slight shuffle of house elves every now and then. I let out a shaky breath, trying to pull my mind away from the coldness and silence of the room. I toyed with my wand, twirling it around my fingers stopping as I saw a dust ball pass by. I tapped it with the tip of my wand immediately seeing it grow in size, about a golf ball, and change to a purple color. I smiled slightly hovering my wand over it to make it float up and down.

"What are you doing?" My eyes flicked upwards, the dust ball exploding and disappearing all together. Draco was watching me from the bottom of the stairs, his eyes wide.

"Nothing."

"Well then move. You're taking up the entire goddamn staircase." I frowned at his harsh words. I stood up, leaning against the stair railing as he let out an exhausted sigh. "No snide comments? Like I don't take orders from a Malfoy or something about how disgraceful we are?" He walked up the stairs towards me as I looked at him carefully. His body was rigid as I looked away as soon as we were on the same step.

"My mother taught me that I shouldn't judge someone before knowing the intent of their heart." Draco paused on the step, quiet, before letting out a snicker.

"And you think I care what your Muggle mother taught you? Filthy half blood." His words stung as he shouldered past me, his footsteps disappearing upstairs. I sighed, sitting back down pulling out the locker from underneath my shirt. I traced the outer edges of the silver oval locket before opening it to see a photo of my mother on one side. I smiled sadly down at it, seeing her lips curved into a smile before going into laughter. Her blue eyes sparkled in the photo while her black hair flowed around her face. The other photo was one of the family. Father, mother, myself, and our cat, Mr. Frank. I smiled even more remembering the moment we took the photo. It was the day before mother was murdered, stolen from us right in front of me.

"I miss you, mom." I whispered, cradling the locker against my chest, tears sliding down my cheek.

.

.

After a grueling 45 minutes, everyone was finally arriving back. I stood up on the stairs, looking through the Death Eaters as they took off their masks. I saw Rowle as I walked towards him. He had a nasty cut on his cheek as he brushed the blood away with the back of his arm. He glanced at me giving me a slight smile.

"Oi, Clover."

"How did it go?" He frowned at my question.

"The boy got away and we lost a few but we managed to take down Moody who had a huge role in the Order." He smirked as I glanced around him.

"Where's father?" He frowned again, placing a hand on my shoulder. My eyes widened slightly at his blue eyes. He gripped it a bit harder as he shook his head. "You're..you're lying right? Rowle, you wouldn't do that to me.."

"I'm sorry, Clover. He was fighting 3 people at once."

"But he's a champion duelist, he's had far worse!" Rowle turned me away leading me to the far corner.

"These were prime Order members, Chloe." My head was swarming with emotions as I pushed away the tears. I had to be strong but how could I. First my mother, then my father. And now the thing I hated the most had finally consumed me.

I was all alone.

"Chloe, Chloe!" Rowle shook me slightly while I stared at him absently. "Pull it together. Follow me." He turned, pulling me with him as we walked up the stairs back to the dining room. Narcissa and Bellatrix were the only ones there. Narcissa turned our way, eyes widening at seeing the two of us.

"Thorfinn." She whispered as we walked towards them. He glanced down my way than at Narcissa.

"I need a favor, Narcissa." Rowle started but Bellatrix snickered, crossing her arms. Narcissa placed a hand on her sisters shoulder, glancing down at me than back at Rowle.

"What is it?"

"Dolohov is dead." A shudder ran through my body as I wrapped my arms around my body. Narcissa let out a small gasp, even Bellatrix silencing. "Clover has nowhere to go. Can she stay with you? Until I figure something out." My head whipped up to Rowle's as he gave me a reassuring smile. Narcissa was lost in thiught while Bellatrix sneered.

"Why can't you take her?! We're not babysitters."

"My living situation isn't quite the best, Bellatrix." Rowle hissed at her. Bellatrix stared at me before whispering loudly to Narcissa.

"She's a half blood, Cissy. We can't allow that thing in here!" I winced at the title. Narcissa was quiet, walking towards us as she lifted my chin with her fingers. Her dark eyes were swirling with emotions as she gave me a small smile. The wrinkles were evident on her porcelain skin.

"I've always wanted a daughter.." She whispered before letting go of my chin. She looked back at Rowle, a stern look on her face.

"We have a spare room she can use."

"Cissy!" Bellatrix hissed but silenced at her sisters gaze. Rowle let out a relaxed sigh, smiling down at me.

"I'll grab your things and I'll be back later."

"C-can I have my cat please?" I whispered, my eyes downcast. Narcissa must've agreed with Rowle as he patted my shoulder.

"I'll bring Mr. Frank. Don't worry." He turned swiftly disappearing down the stairs. Bellatrix let out an aggravated huff, throwing her hands up.

"Have to deal with children now. Great." She muttered as Narcissa placed an elegant hand on my shoulder.

"Come, I'll show you to your room." I followed Narcissa back down to the main hall than up the other stairs that Draco had gone up. At the top, it split into different hallways, doors on either side of the walls. We walked down one hallway as she pointed at each door.

"This is the library...the bathrooms...Draco's room, and finally your room." She paused at the door near the end as I glanced at her. She smiled, opening the door for me. It was a large room with a large bed in the middle. It held a dark green canopy over it and the walls were a light silver color. I walked inside, my shoes tapping against the dark oak flooring. There was a reading nook area by one of the large windows as well as furniture scattered around the room. Much more extravagant than what I had been given my entire life.

"I'll make sure to have the elves bring you your things when Thorfinn comes back. Make yourself at home." She said quietly leaving me alone in the room. I walked around the room, brushing my hands against the velvet comforter on the bed. I heard a slight thud against the wall, looking up at the wall that was shared with Draco's bedroom. I walked over to it placing my hand against the wall, feeling the coldness seep into my fingers. I turned around, sliding my back down against the wall and wrapping my arms around my knees. The walls felt like they were closing in on me as I rested my forehead on my arms, feeling the trickle of tears falling down my cheeks again.

"I don't wanna be alone..."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night, Rowle had arrived giving my things to me. He left with a smile and a promise to come visit when he had the chance.

I let Mr. Frank out, smiling as he sniffed everywhere before collapsing onto the large bed. His grey coat shimmered in the moonlight as I lit a few candles starting to pack away my things. I let out a slow breath, running my hand against the picture frame which held my family in it. I placed it on the night stand table as I heard a knock on the door. I waved my wand, the door opening to reveal a small House Elf rubbing his hands together nervously.

"D-dinner is ready..." I nodded, smiling slightly at the elf.

"Thank you." It let out a squeak disappearing quickly. I glanced back at the photo before nuzzling my face in Mr. Frank's body as he purred contently. "Don't ruin anything." He let out another satisfied purr as I walked out of the room. I looked at Draco's door before quickly walking down the steps to the dining room.

At the large table, Narcissa sat alone. There were multiple placements arranged, seemingly for Bellatrix, Lucius, and Draco but no one else was here. I walked over to the table, sitting across from Narcissa as she smiled at me slightly.

"Thank you for joining me." She said meekly. I returned her smile as the food magically appeared on our plates while my water glass filled up by itself. She let out a sad sigh starting to eat her dinner quietly. I followed suit, eating the delicious meal. It was a shame no one else was here to join us.

"Dolohov never mentioned he had a daughter." Narcissa stated, continuing to cut into her meal.

"Father was..protective, I suppose."

"And your mother was a Muggle?" I nodded as she glanced upwards at me. "Where is she?" I paused, my fork halfway towards my mouth.

"She's dead." I stated quietly, taking a bite of food. Narcissa was watching me silently before continuing into her meal.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

We both continued our meal in silence, finishing at almost the same time. I looked slightly up at Narcissa seeing her eyes focusing on the family portrait above the fireplace.

"You're about the same age as Draco." She whispered as I nodded. "Sometimes I wonder if he was better off without us." I almost didn't hear that last part. It was barely louder than a whisper as she sighed, shaking her head. I watched her as she got up, smiling at me. "Thank you again. An elf will let you know when breakfast is ready."

I nodded watching her leave out the door. Did she always eat dinner alone? My heart broke for her as I stood up, going back to my room. I paused seeing a tray of food outside of Draco's room. An elf must've left this here. I couldn't hear anything from inside the room as I knocked on the door.

"Leave it outside." He snarled, barely audible. I frowned, knocking again. "I said leave it outside!" Much louder now. I knocked once more hearing a thud of pillows and stomps as the door swung open.

"I said-!" He froze. I saw the anger in his face as the flush of color looked radiantly against his pale skin. His shirt was unbuttoned all the way down and his bottoms were hanging low on his hips. I raised an eyebrow at him, pointing down at the food.

"It'll get cold." I maneuvered around the tray as I opened the door to my room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing half blood?" He sneered. I looked at him, a frown settling on my lips.

"I live here." I slammed the door behind me making Mr. Frank jump. I rubbed the top of my nose hearing his door slam as well. "What a prick." I whispered, going over to the bed and plopping down beside my cat. He flicked his tail annoyingly at me as I rubbed between his ears.

"How can someone be so rude, Mr. Frank. They didn't even come down for dinner. Mother would've been screaming if father or I didn't show up for dinner...I can't imagine how Narcissa feels." I whispered as he purred into my hand. He bolted off of the bed, meowing loudly at his empty bowls as I smiled. I flicked my wand as the bag of food came flying over and filling it up for him as well as his water bowl.

"You have it so easy." I muttered as he flicked his tail at me. I slid off the bed, grabbing a dark green towel and my pajamas as I walked out the door to the bathrooms. I noticed that the tray of food was gone as I ducked into the large bathroom. It was overly extravagant looking with marble counters, a much to large of a shower and a large porcelain tub on the other wall. I set my things on the counter, locking the door, and sliding out of my clothes. I stepped into the marble shower, the hot water almost scalding my skin as I sighed contently. I rubbed my soap over my body, smelling the lavender scent that wafted up from it. This was my mother's favorite. 

I lathered my body and hair before immediately turning the hot water to the cold side. I gritted my teeth feeling the ice cold needles piercing into my skin. I let out a huff, immediately turning the water off. I stepped out of the shower drying my hair then wrapping the towel around my body. I stared at the reflection. Black hair damply stuck to my face and shoulders while my blue eyes glistened in the bright lighting of the bathroom. I traced over the scars on my neck, frowning. I collected my things, peeking outside the door before farting into the bedroom.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and snuggled into the heavy covers. I felt Mr. Frank settle by my feet glancing over at the moving portrait of my family. I smiled at their faces feeling my eyes grow heavy, dreaming of their smiles.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke to a soft knock on my door. I groaned inwardly, dreading to get out of the soft bed. I yawned, throwing the covers off and sleepily making my way to the door. I opened it seeing the same elf looking at me nervously.

"B-breakfast is ready.." I smiled down at it as he was about to leave but I crouched down, stopping it.

"Wait, I have a question." The elf looked at me nervously as I lowered my voice. "Does Draco ever come to eat with the family?" It's eyes widened as he looked at Draco's door nervously the back at me.

"I..I can't speak poorly over my masters.."

"It's okay. I won't tell." I smiled sticking my hand out to it. It look at my hand slowly clasping my finger and shaking it.

"M..master D..Draco has not eaten dinner with the family since 2 years ago..H..He was suppose to go to Hogwarts but was told not to."

"Hmm..thank you. I'm Chloe by the way, but you can call me Clover. What's your name?" I said, smiling. It's eyes widened as he shuffled his large feet awkwardly.

"P-poppy..m'am..."

"Nice to meet you Poppy. Thank you for letting me know about meals. I'll be right down." Poppy nodded, giving me a nervous smile before disappearing. I closed the door quickly changing into some jeans and a black turtleneck. I placed the locket over the turtleneck letting it settle against my chest. I brushed my teeth quickly, pulling my long hair up into a ponytail. I grabbed my wand, putting it in my back pocket, and making my way over to the dining room.

Narcissa was waiting, alone, sipping some tea as she smiled softly seeing me.

"Good morning, Chloe."

"Good morning, Narcissa."

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, setting her cup down as I slid into the seat across from her.

"The best I've had in awhile." She seemed pleased with the answer as a steaming plate of food appeared in front of me. I didn't want to let her know that the place my father and I called home had been a rickety shack in Knockturn Alley. I started to eat the food noticing that she was watching me over the rim of her tea cup.

"Why didn't you attend Hogwarts?"

"Um, well..after mother's death, he didn't want me to go away. So he home schooled me."

"And he taught you everything you know?"

"Yes" I smiled, remembering the happy memories with him. "But I always dreamed of attending Hogwarts. It seemed so warm.." I trailed off taking a bite of my breakfast.

"You would've loved it. I felt very proud when Draco received his first letter." She smiled fondly, setting her cup down on the platter.

"Why didn't he go back this year?" Narcissa froze at my question. A mixture of sadness and pain lingered on her face as she settled her hands in her lap.

"I couldn't allow him to be around that..everyone knows Draco is a Death Eater.."

"Then why have him be initiated-"

"He had no choice." Narcissa said curtly. I frowned, setting the silverware on the plate.

"Everyone has a choice. Whether they want to do right or wrong, it is up to them. Not up to the ones who surround them." Narcissa eyed me lifting her head slightly.

"And who taught you that?" I didn't break her gaze, leaning back into my seat.

"My mother."

"And you expect me to believe and understand the words of a Muggle?"

"She was no different than you or any other witch in this world. She loved me because she was a mother. And a mother does not turn her back on her children nor does she force her child into such paths." I answered defiantly. She eyed me curiously, settling her hands in her lap.

"So did you choose to follow after your father? To choose this way of destruction and pain?" She asked slowly. My eyes widened slightly. I hadn't thought of that. Why had I chosen this path? Did I feel bad for my father? Did I want revenge on my mother? Why? I narrowed my eyes at Narcissa. 

"If you'll excuse me." I stood up abruptly, turning away from her and walking towards the main hall. I let out a short breath, feeling the heat from my anger rising to my cheeks. I shook my head letting out an annoyed sigh about to go up the stairs when I stopped seeing someone tower over me.

I looked up seeing Draco peering down at me. He was dressed in all black, an eyebrow raised in my direction.

"What are you looking at halfblood?" He hissed towards me as I narrowed my eyes at him. I stepped up, eyeing him.

"Absolutely nothing." I spat out at him stomping up the stairs and to my room. 

What I had failed to realize at the time was that Draco had been listening to our conversation the whole time.


	7. Chapter 7

The day dragged on as I let out a bored sigh. I was half lying off the bed, staring up at the dark ceiling counting every speck that was up there. I sat up quickly, frowning. I was going to go crazy if I didn't do something soon. I picked up Mr. Frank who settled in my arms as I peeked out my door. It was quiet as I tiptoed over towards the library, shutting the door behind me. I gasped at the large room before me. There were millions of books on shelves which shaped into a large oval. It surrounded a large reading chair in the middle, right above it an oval window letting in sunlight right on the chair. A fluffy green rug covered some of the wood flooring as I quietly let Mr. Frank down.

"Behave." I whispered at him as he went snooping around. I walked up to the first shelves, tracing my fingers against the spine of each book. The first bookshelf were books just on the history of the Malfoy family. The next ones were of different academic studies mainly in potions and the Dark Arts. A ratty leather worn book stood out to me as I took it out of its place. I blew away the dust seeing no cover on it as I took a seat in the leather chair. I folded my feet under me opening the first few pages.

"This belongs to Andromeda Black.." I whispered, the name sounding slightly familiar as I continued reading through the pages. It was a diary. The first few pages she spoke of her adventures as being a Slytherin and how her sisters, Bellatrix and Narcissa were also in Slytherin. I frowned. I didn't know there was a 3rd sibling. She wrote on in elegant scribble how she loved her potions class with and the lifestyle with the Slytherins. She never wanted it to end. I smiled as I continued reading on about her life at Hogwarts. It was inspiring and felt like I was living in her shoes.

I yawned, feeling the need for a cup of tea, as I slipped the diary underneath my arm and picking up Mr. Frank. He purred as I slipped him into my bedroom and going down the stairs. I paused on one of the steps seeing Draco speaking with someone. A female around our age. They both looked my way as I continued down the steps slowly. The girl looked at me, up and down, before slowly wrapping her arms around Draco's arm, standing closely to him. She had a stout face with much to short black hair. She was wearing a uniform, the Slytherin crest proudly on her vest.

"Whose this?" She asked, her voice rising with suspicion. I frowned at her while she tightened her grip on his arm. Draco rolled his eyes, pushing her off of him as he glared my way.

"No one of importance." He stated dryly. The girl seemed pleased with his answer as she snickered my way.

"Then why is she here?"

"She's a family friend, Pansy. Give it a rest. Come on." He walked towards the stairs, glancing my way, before going up the stairs. Pansy walked towards me, eyeing me as we were both the same height. Her lips curved in a sneer.

"Draco's mine." I cocked an eyebrow at her phrase.

"Okay? I don't want him anyway." I said, brushing past her and her agape mouth. Merlin. I mumbled some obscenities under my breath as I opened the door to the kitchen.

"Oh! Lady Chloe!" I heard some tumbling looking up to see Poppy falling from the ceiling. I ran up catching him in my arms as he gasped. I smiled, helping him down.

"What were you doing Poppy?"

"Poppy..was...trying to clean the lights!" The timid elf smiled at me slightly as I laughed, looking up at the shiny new ceiling light.

"Why don't you just use magic, Poppy?" He laughed nervously, rubbing his hands together.

"M..Masters don't like it when I use magic.." I frowned slightly. "But! What can I do for you Lady Chloe?"

"Please, call me Clover, Poppy. You don't have to be so formal with me." I smiled going over to sit by the counter, setting the diary in my lap. Poppy scrambled up the other side of the counter, eagerly waiting. "Can you make me some tea? I'll take anything." Poppy smiled and nodded, immediately jumping into action. He took out some tea leaves from the cupboard starting to make the tea from scratch. I smiled watching the tiny elf. He reminded me of our House Elf, Savi. Savi loved my mother as much as she loved Savi. They did absolutely everhthing together. She wouldn't make Savi do any of the chores when she was around because she didn't believe in the belittlement of those around her.

However, Savi died when my mother died.

My smile slowly faded remembering the gruesome scene that had unfolded before me.

"Clover?" I looked up, Poppy looking at me with wide green eyes. He was holding a steaming cup of tea as he placed it down before me.

"Thank you, Poppy. This smells wonderful!" Poppy laughed nervously, rubbing his hands together as I took a sip. It had a wonderful hibiscus flavor to it along with a hint of cinnamon. It was absolutely delicious.

"This is Poppy's favorite tea! M..Master Draco loves this tea as well." I frowned slightly at Poppy's comment.

"Poppy, who was that girl with Draco?" Poppy's large ears flattened as he looked nervously at the door than back at me. His voice lowered.

"T..that was Lady Pansy Parkinson..shes..shes Master Draco's lady friend? She comes over often..Poppy doesn't like her though. She's mean and likes to make fun of Poppy and Poppy's friends." I frowned more taking another sip of the tea.

"Poppy overheard that Master Draco and Lady Pansy are to be wed in a few years.." I raised an eyebrow. It didn't surprise me. The Parkinson's were renowned Death Eaters. Her father spoke about Mr. Parkinson sometimes during dinner. I remembered meeting him one night on a raid and not liking him at all. But it seemed odd, Draco seemed so cold to her. Maybe this was another thing that he didn't have a choice on.

"That's awful, Poppy. I couldn't even stand to be around her for 5 minutes. Imagine spending a lifetime with her." I giggled as Poppy covered his mouth from laughing. "Thank you for the tea, Poppy. You'll have to teach me one day to make it." I smiled as he nodded.

"Goodbye Clover! Poppy will come get you for dinner!"


	8. Chapter 8

I stayed outside for the rest of the day, sitting underneath one of the older maple trees that covered the front lawn. It was serene and almost made it feel like I was in a fairytale. I looked up from the diary, staring upwards through the tree limbs. The last rays of sunshine were coming through making the leaves sparkle. I hadn't seen Draco or Pansy for the entire day but it didn't bother me; the less time from the 2, the better.

I closed the diary as I heard my stomach rumbling. I walked inside quickly rushing up the stairs and into my room. I placed the diary inside my night stand, feeding Mr. Frank and walking out the room. As I was closing my door, Pansy walked out of Draco's room fiddling with her hair. She saw me, a smirk on her lips as she straightened her tie a bit. Draco walked out after her, a frown on his lips. He glanced over at me as I walked past the two of them.

"Where are you going?" Draco called out, catching up with me at the stairs. I looked back at him than at Pansy who was glaring daggers at me.

"It's time for dinner. You should at least give your mother an ounce of your time." I snapped, turning on my heel away from his angry face. I soon realized that Draco was on my heels, grabbing my wrist, and spinning me around to face him.

"Don't tell me what to do halfbreed." I yanked my wrist away from him, narrowing my eyes.

"Then don't give me a reason to. You're acting like a complete child." His teeth gritted together taking a step towards me, his grey eyes darkening. My immediate reaction was to step away. He was permeating hatred from every pore on his body but I refused to stand down from him.

"What did you just call me?"

"An absolute. Spoiled. Child." I enunciated each word glaring at him.

"You stupid-"

"Draco." He stopped hearing his name. We both looked over to see Narcissa standing in the dining room doorway. Her eyes were wide looking between us than at Pansy who was watching the whole thing with a smirk on her lips. "We have a guest. Watch your tone." She gave us one last look before disappearing inside the dining room. Draco glared at me, finally taking a step back. I turned once more towards the dining room. Draco and Pansy shouldered me inside sitting across from Narcissa as I glared at their backs. Pricks. All of them. I opted to sit beside Narcissa as she gave me a curt nod. She was obviously still holding a chip on her shoulder from breakfast.

"I didn't know you had come over Pansy. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Narcissa asked, food appearing on our plates. Pansy mustered up the fakest smile, playing with the steak on her plate.

"I just missed Draco so much, Narcissa. I wanted to see him for a bit before school started. I had to come see him. He's a legend now." She gazed over at Draco whose face had gotten paler. He looked almost uncomfortable with her words. Narcissa didn't say anything instead eyeing Pansy as she began to eat her meal. "Can I ask though? Who is that?"

I looked up from my food realizing that she was pointing her fork my way. Narcissa glanced down at me, sniffing slightly.

"It's not nice to point, Pansy." Pansy slowly lowered her fork, glaring at me. Draco glanced at Pansy than at me. "This is Chloe. Antonin Dolohov's daughter. She's staying with us for the time being." Pansy's eyes widened a bit.

"You mean the duelist, Antonin Dolohov?" Narcissa nodded at her question as I looked away, taking another bite of my food. "Hm. No wonder I don't like you."

"The feelings mutual." I muttered, leaning back in my seat as Narcissa shot me a warning look. Pansy's nose wrinkled in anger, eating her food with another glare my way. Draco was eating quietly, leaning away when Pansy leaned closer to him. I finished dinner first excusing myself as I ignored the look I was receiving from Draco. I immediately felt exhausted as I closed the door behind me. I changed into pajamas as I flopped down onto the bed. Mr. Frank looked up at me with large green eyes.

"You have it so easy. I wish I could lounge around and eat all day." I stuck my tongue out at him as he flicked his ears, laying back down. I rolled my eyes at him, settling down into the bed and reaching for Andromeda's diary. I continued reading it for a while when I started to hear thumps from Draco's room. I looked up towards the wall hearing a slight squeaking and then another thump as my jaw dropped. So that's what Poppy meant as lady friend. I immediately put up a silencing charm around the walls not realizing the blush that had risen to my cheeks. Mr. Frank flicked his tail my way, tilting his head as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't look at me like that."


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days came and went as I spent most of my time in the vast library. I still spent breakfast, lunch, and dinner with Narcissa, knocking on Draco's door until he grabbed his, and putting more silencing charms on my walls whenever Pansy came over. Today, Poppy was showing me how to make his team. He was teetering on the stool standing beside me as I frowned looking at the tea leaves.

"Clover must place tea leaves in stewing pot! Then pour hot water over it in slow clockwise motions! Like such!" He showed with his large hands as I laughed a bit, nodding. I put the leaves in the strainer and started to pour the water over it just like Poppy instructed. I smelled the familiar essence as Poppy handed me a cinnamon stick. "Now, slowly place cinnamon stick in under hot water. Too much cinnamon, Master Draco doesn't like..."

"I like cinnamon." I smiled at the elf as he nodded. I poured the hot water over the cinnamon stick watching little flakes fall off of it and into the strainer. I placed the rest of it into the strainer, the water depleted. I put everything away and sniffed the tea. It did smell the same but did it taste the same? I motioned for Poppy to try it.

"Go on, Poppy." His eyes widened, shaking his head.

"N..No, Poppy must not try! P..Poppy lives to serve..not to receive.."

"Poppy, please. One sip won't hurt." I smiled as he slowly took the small cup, looking at me nervously. I beckoned for him to try it as he took a small sip. "Well?" Poppy's eyes lit up, nodding fervently.

"Clover's tea tastes just like Poppys! Poppy loves cinnamon too." I giggled as he took another sip.

"What the fuck is going on?" I looked up at the doorway seeing Draco staring at us. Poppy squealed, dropping the cup as I reached for it, catching it before it crashed against the counter. I winced feeling the hot liquid splash against my underarm quickly setting the cup on the counter. 

"Lady Clover!" Poppy squealed quickly, grabbing a cloth as I brushed his hands away.

"It's alright, Poppy. My mistake." I winced as he patted the cloth against the red skin.

"Move." Draco said firmly, forcing Poppy out of the way as he ducked out of sight. I flinched at Draco's cold touch as he held my arm and gently dabbed the cloth in cold water placing it against the injury. I glanced at him seeing his eyebrows furrowed while dabbing at the skin. His fingers were wrapped tightly under my wrist almost overlapping each other with how large his hands were. "Stay still." He pulled his wand out running the tip against the burnt area.

"Reparo." He whispered as the skin slowly started to return to normal as he removed his wand once finished. My eyes widened bringing my arm up to my face. It looked like nothing had ever happened.

"Thanks." I muttered, rolling my sleeves down to cover the newly healed skin. He didn't say anything but threw the damp towel in the sink. He looked down at the small cup of tea, raising an eyebrow.

"You made this?" He pointed to it as I nodded slowly. His face was expressionless as he crinkled his nose a bit. "It smells okay for a halfbreed brew." I rolled my eyes. Just when I thought he had a nice side. A cough interrupted us as we both looked over to see Rowle in the doorway. My eyes widened as I ran towards him.

"Rowle!" He smiled as I stopped before him. He patted my head, ruffling my hair.

"Clover! You seem to be enjoying yourself." He eyed Draco who sneered his way, standing by the sink. I glanced back at Draco than back at Rowle.

"I can't complain. I have a nice bed and I get meals. How are you though? I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Yes, well. I have some news. We're going to the Ministry and the Dark Lord requested you join us." He eyed Draco then turned back to me. "The both of you." I raised an eyebrow looking back at Draco whose face had gone unusually pale. Rowle placed a hand on my shoulder. "Go get ready. I'm to bring you to the Ministry with me." I nodded, peeking once more at Draco before disappearing out of the kitchen.

I quickly changed into an all black attire, black ripped jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I placed a black jacket over which ended around mid-thigh, the sleeves ending at my elbows. I let my hair down and placed my wand in my pocket. I pet Mr. Frank kissing the top of his head.

"I'll be back." He purred at me as I practically ran down the steps already seeing Rowle, Draco, and Narcissa waiting by the main doors. Rowle was awkwardly leaning against the wall while Narcissa was holding Draco by the shoulders. She looked like she was whispering something to him frantically while he nodded at almost every word. Rowle smirked my way meeting me at the base of the stairs.

"The weak always need protecting." He repeated the phrase my father had said as I glanced over at Draco. Rowle rolled his shoulders back looking at Draco. "Let's go. We're running behind." Narcissa kissed Draco on the forehead, hesitantly letting him go as Draco turned towards us. He looked like he was going to be sick. We followed Rowle out to the front lawn.

"Clover already knows how to apparate so..you're with me Malfoy." Rowle said with a sneer on his lips. Draco tensed up a bit as he glanced at me quickly.

"Rowle, I got him." I said, extending my arm slightly out to Draco. Rowle cocked an eyebrow at me before shrugging.

"That's fine with me. Just don't splinch him." I frowned at Rowle who just laughed. I looked at Draco who kept his gaze down.

"Grab on." I said. He looked at me, fear in his eyes before nodding and placing a hand on my arm, near my elbow. "Don't let go." I whispered as he gripped it a bit harder. We exchanged one more look before apparating with a quiet crack.


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: there are some bits of torture and violence in this chapter. please read at your discretion!**

We apparated into a small office closet. I stumbled a bit on my landing feeling feet around mine as I grunted, falling forwards. A strong hand grabbed my hand, yanking me upwards as Draco stared at me wide-eyed. Due to the small nature of the closet we were way to close to each other as I could almost taste his cologne. I jerked my hand away from him, frowning.

"Merlin, Malfoy. Move out of the fucking way." I hissed, sliding through the crowded shelving and random items as I pushed the door open. Rowle was already waiting outside, a smirk on his lips. "Asshole." I muttered towards him as he laughed. Draco followed after me stumbling over the last few items. Rowle motioned for us to follow him as around the corner I saw the numerous amounts of Death Eaters who were waiting in the large office. They were all murmuring amongst each other a few glancing our way. Severus looked back at us, eyes darkening when seeing the both of us. He walked over towards Draco, his eyes glancing down at me before pulling Draco away. I looked over my shoulder as he led him towards an empty corner.

"Clover." I looked back at Rowle who beckoned me over to a few other Death Eaters. "You remember Rosier? And Alecto?" I nodded, shaking their outstretched hands. Evan Rosier, a younger looking fellow with brown hair and green eyes, was an infamous Death Eater. An original member of the Death Eaters when they first assembled. And Alecto Carrow, the female counterpart to Amycus Carrow. They were twins as she sneered over my way. Her bright red hair and dark eyes stood out from her pale complexion.

"Pity your father died, Chloe. Don't let his death be in vain." Alecto sneered as I narrowed my eyes slightly at her. I never liked Alecto. She was one of the ones that actually rejoiced when hearing that my mother had been murdered. Her view on the Muggles was that they were nothing but a waste of space. Evan chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm more surprised that you don't bare the Mark yet. I wonder why Dolohov didn't initiate you.." He murmured, his green eyes traveling up and down my body. It made my skin crawl.

"It'll come with time." Rowle said, placing a hand on my shoulder, glaring at Rosier. He just shrugged, leaning against the desk that was behind him.

"What are we doing here, Rowle?" I asked glancing around seeing that the office was surrounded by windows peering downwards into the Ministry. I had only been here once as I saw the bustling of wizards and witches below us. Rowle smirked, crossing his arms.

"We're going to kill the Minister." I looked at him wide eyed as he smirked at my reaction. "We're taking over the Ministry. And every Death Eater is to be present during this."

"I've never.."

"You won't. We will. You just make sure you don't get your pretty little face hurt, okay?" He smirked my way as I looked back down at the Ministry workers down below. They were absolutely oblivious to what was suppose to happen. A loud cough silenced everyone as we all looked towards the middle seeing Yaxley.

"Alecto, Amycus, Rosier, Rowle, Dolohov, you're with me. We're going for the Minister. The rest of you...?" A sinister grin spread over his lips. "Let it rain fire." A snicker rippled through the crowd as I looked over towards the corner where Draco was. His face was pale, biting his lower lip in nervousness. Yaxley moved through the crowd finding us near the edge as Amycus already pushed through standing beside his twin. Yaxley looked down at me, giving me a smirk. I frowned slightly as he led the group through the side door. I followed after them, stopping by Draco who looked at me.

"Don't be a baby, Malfoy." I said, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Piss off, Dolohov." I smiled slightly seeing the nervousness fade away from his face. I turned following after Rowle. As soon as we had gotten to the stairs, I heard the chaos. The windows had been destroyed, the glass shards shattering everywhere. I could hear the screams and cries of surprise and fear echo throughout the Ministry.

"This way." Yaxley ordered us as we slipped through the side entrance before entering into the main area. My eyes widened seeing the carnage. There were already an abundance of bodies, dead, on the main floor. The golden statue of the Minister had already been destroyed as I saw the Death Eaters fighting against other witches and wizards.

"Clover." Rowle hissed at me as I turned away from the chaos and followed after them into an elevator. Yaxley pushed the lever quickly, the elevator jerking upwards. Alecto was humming to herself while Amycus, her twin, was silent. Finally the elevator stopped at the highest level as Yaxley opened the door. Immediately a spell came flying towards us which Yaxley rebounded.

"Split up. Find the minister!" He yelled as we all filed out of the elevator. The twins went to the left side while Evan went on his own. Rowle smirked my way pulling me towards the right. It was a narrow dark hallway as he motioned for me to have my wand out. I pulled mine out quietly, gripping it tightly in my clammy hand. I hesitated in my next step, tilting my head. I felt a heavy gaze on us as I turned around reflecting the spell that had came spiraling our way. I narrowed my eyes seeing a large man walk towards us, his wand aiming right at me.

"A child.." He breathed as I whipped my wand at him, shooting multiple spells in succession. The man's eyes widened, blocking all of them, hesitating on shooting another spell my way. "Step aside.." He murmured before I shot out a petrification spell on him, stunning him. He fell onto his back as I let out a slow breath.

"Clover! This way!" I turned around running down the hallway towards Rowle's voice. He was beckoning me through a door which opened into an even larger extravagant, brightly lit room. Alecto and Amycus were standing over a body as I peered around their bodies to see Minister Scrimgeour on his back staring widely up at Alecto. He had his hands up in surrender, eyes darting between all of us.

"Nice job fending off that prick." Rowle said, smiling at me. I ran a hand through my hair, frowning.

"He called me a child.." I muttered as he patted my head.

"You are though." I shot Rowle a glare as the door opened revealing Yaxley. He brushed his sleeves a bit noticing Scrimgeour on the ground.

"Ah Minister. Lovely to see you. Sit up our guest, Amycus." Yaxley ordered sitting in one of the plush chairs, raising his feet to rest on the coffee table. He splayed his arms on the armrests as I stood slightly behind him. Amycus forced the Minister up into the opposite seat holding his wand to his throat. He had a bloody nose as he narrowed his eyes at all of us.

"Now, Minister. We only want a simple answer. Where's the boy?"

"What boy?" He spat out, wincing as Amycus pushed his wand harder into his skin. I walked over towards the windows lining the office seeing most of the Death Eaters cheering below at the takeover. I scanned the area seeing Severus standing closely to Draco. He was holding his wand tightly, his head looking back and forth at the bodies that lay before him.

"Don't act stupid, Rufus. The more idiotic you sound to me, the worse it'll be." Yaxley sneered as Scrimgeour narrowed his eyes even more. "So let me ask you one more time, where is the boy? Where is Harry Potter?"

"I don't know." He hissed. Yaxley sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Alecto." She smirked, grinning deviously at the Minister pointing her wand to one of his fingers.

"Diffendo!" I gasped seeing one of the Ministers fingers fall off to the floor as he let out a blood curling scream. Blood dripped down the arm rest as I immediately shut my mouth, feeling bile rise up to my throat. The Minister groaned in pain his head lulling to the side. Yaxley smirked, twirling his wand in his fingers.

"Where's Harry Potter?"

"I..I don't know." He gasped out as Yaxley shared a look with Alecto. She smirked cutting off another one of his fingers, sending another howl through the office. I winced, stepping away from the window. The smell of blood was thick in the air as Yaxley let out a cackle.

"I have all day and night for this Rufus! We have 8 more fingers, 10 toes, 2 eyes, and a full set of teeth to go through. So come on, tell me! Where is he?" The minister had tears in his eyes as he directly at me.

"C-child..h-help me.." I froze, my eyes widening at his plea. Yaxley smirked, waving his hand indifferently in the air.

"Just take off the whole hand, Alecto." Alecto smirked as a sickening crunch echoed in the office as his entire hand fell to the ground. Blood poured out of the wound as Scrimgeour let out a loud wail of pain. I took a step back, watching in horror as everyone began to laugh, including Rowle. This was entertainment to him. Utter enjoyment to watch someone suffer. This was what it meant to be a Death Eater.


	11. Chapter 11

We were all silent in the elevator ride down. Alecto wiped off the blood from her wand on her robe smirking slightly. Rosier had joined us near the end, killing off the Minister. In total, the Minister had lost both hands, 6 toes, and 4 teeth before succumbing to his death. His screams echoed in my head as I stared absently at my feet. The elevator jerked to a stop as we filed out of it. Yaxley wore a proud grin as he raised his hands in the air. 

“The Minister is Dead!” A large uproar of cheers ran through the Death Eaters as the deafening cheers made my ears ring. I placed a hand over my ear wincing at the pain that shot through my head. I pulled away from the group, sitting on the edge of the silent fountain. All I could see was the blood that pooled around Scrimgeour’s neck and feet and the vacant expression in his eyes when he died. The images started to blur as the minister's face flickered back and forth between his and my mother’s. I felt a sudden tightness in my chest when the images stopped, my mother's eyes wide open staring at me, blood dripping from her eyes and mouth. 

“Dolohov?” The images ripped from my head as I slowly looked up, my hand falling to my side. Draco was standing in front of me, eyebrows furrowed together. “What’s wrong with you?” I looked back down before pushing myself up, staggering a bit as he grabbed my elbow, steadying me. “Hey! I’m talking to you!” I jerked my elbow away from him sending him the coldest look I could muster. 

“I don’t answer to you, Malfoy.” I hissed as he narrowed his eyes at me, taking a step towards me. He towered over me, glaring down at me. 

“Don’t talk back to me halfblood.” He said through gritted teeth. 

“Or what? You gonna go cry to your mommy?” I spat out, my hands clenching into fists. 

“At least mine didn’t get herself killed!” He shouted, his eyes blinking rapidly as if he had regretted the words he blurted out. My eyes widened slightly. “I..I..” he stuttered while I took a step towards him, eyes narrowed into slits. 

“Don’t fucking talk to me ever again, you pathetic piece of shit.” I snarled, shouldering past him. I paused, turning my head towards him. “Find your own way home.” I immediately apparated to the Manor walking quickly into the house and up the stairs, ignoring the calls from Narcissa. I slammed the door, throwing myself into the bed and screaming into the pillow. Heavy sobs followed as I curled my body into a fetal position, holding the pillow tightly to me. It felt like the walls were collapsing onto me and everything within me was withering away. All I wanted to do was sleep and never wake up. 

Please don’t wake up tomorrow. 

.  
.  
.

The next few days, I didn’t leave the room. I ignored the knocks to come eat and each time, a tray of food would appear before my door. I even ignored Poppy’s quiet knocks and pleas for me to come out. I hated that whatever being above allowed me to wake each morning. 

I leaned my head back against the bed, sitting on the floor as I let out a slow breath. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how many spells I cast I couldn’t get the smell of Scrimgeour's blood out of my nose. It filled my entire body, my mind, and all of my senses. Not to mention the nightmares I was having every night. I’d wake up in the middle of the night drenched in my own sweat and pounding heartbeat in my ears. 

I sighed, feeling Mr. Frank crawl into my lap, kneading my thighs. I patted his head, stroking his fur as he purred underneath my touch. I smiled slightly at him, pausing when I heard a knock on the door. 

“Lady Clover? It’s P..Poppy. Poppy had made you your favorite tea with extra cinnamon!” I didn’t answer, my smile faltering listening to his sad voice. I sighed hearing his knock again. There was a slight scuffle outside before my door was ripped open. I screamed, Mr. Frank jumping in fright and hissing towards the door. Draco looked extra grumpy and angry today storming up to me. I saw Poppy’s frightened face in the doorway. 

“I swear to fucking Merlin if you don’t get your bloody elf to stop knocking on MY door I’m gonna fucking skin him alive!” He roared at me. I held my heart trying to settle my frantic heart. I frowned, placing Mr. Frank on the bed as he continued hissing at Draco. I still hadn’t forgiven him for what he said as I stood up, making him lean away. I glared at him walking over to the door and crouching down. 

“Hi Poppy.” 

“C..Clover..” He started to weep, his hands trembling that held the teacup. Large tears rolled down his dirty face as I smiled softly at the elf. I could hear Draco’s disgusted groans behind me as I gently took the cup away from Poppy. 

“There, there Poppy. Don’t cry.” I soothed, patting a hand on his tiny shoulder. 

“I..I was just..so worried! C..Clover hasn’t left in 5 days!” He sobbed more, blowing his nose into his shirt. I smiled again. 

“I’m better now though Poppy. Thank you for bringing me my food and the tea. If you’re free later, let’s practice some more tea making yeah?” Poppy’s eyes lit up as he nodded, wiping away the remaining tears. 

“Y..Yes! Poppy will wait in the kitchen!” 

“Oh also Poppy..” I lowered my voice. “Don’t knock on Draco’s door again, okay?” He gave me a timid smile before rushing away. I stood up, holding the tea cup gently and turned around to see Draco still standing in the middle of the room. I frowned, moving out of the way. 

“You can go.” He glared at me running a hand through his unruly white hair. I walked over to the bed, opposite of Draco, placing the teacup on the nightstand. 

“I expect an apology.” He demanded. I raised an eyebrow at him placing my hands on my hips. 

“For what?” 

“You’ve been waking me up with your incessant screaming almost every night! I shouldn’t have to put a silencing charm up every bloody night!” He shouted, the veins popping out of his pale neck. I blinked in confusion. I was screaming? Maybe it was because of the nightmares but I frowned at him. 

“Well I shouldn't have to put up a silencing charm every time you and Pansy decide to shack up next door!” His face dropped, jaw slightly open. 

“You heard?” 

“Are you fucking dumb, Malfoy? Of course I heard! These walls are thinner than Pansy’s fucking hairline!” I shouted. We both stared at each other, redness lifted on both of our cheeks before I bit my lower lip hard. An image of Pansy’s hairline popped into my head as I let out a slight giggle. “Pansy’s hairline..that was good..” I applauded myself inwardly, biting back another laugh. Draco was staring at me in shock before looking away, scowling. 

“C’mon, Malfoy. You have to admit..that was pretty good..” I snorted, covering my mouth with my hand and bursting into laughter. I heard Draco chuckle softly as I held my chest, heaving in a big gasp of air. “I’m good, I’m good.” I coughed, smiling still at the joke. I looked up towards Draco who had a slight smile on his lips looking at me. I blinked a bit. The way the sun peeked in through the window hit him just right, casting shadows on his face. 

He was beautiful. 

I blushed at the thought as his smile immediately disappeared. He pushed his hands into his pockets sneering towards me. 

“Stop listening into my room, you fucking creep.” He snapped, stalking out of the room and slamming the door behind him. I jumped slightly before shaking my head and slapping my cheeks. I looked down at my bed feeling my cheeks heat up even more as I let out a slow exhale. 

“Stop that! You know better than that.” I whispered glancing at the wall. I took my tea, walking over to it quietly and sitting against it. I pulled my knees to my chest, letting my head rest against the wall. It felt nice to laugh with someone but mostly it felt nicer to see Draco smile. Maybe he did have more to him than just a sneer or hateful comments. Just maybe, but it left a smile on my lips. 

Unbeknownst to me, Draco was sitting on the other side of the wall, smiling at how ridiculous that joke was.


	12. Chapter 12

I walked quietly to the kitchen after about an hour against the wall. I placed the teacup on the counter seeing it magically lift up and be placed with the other dirty dishes. 

“Clover!” I looked behind me seeing Poppy appear in the doorway. He smiled at me scrambling up to the stool that he placed beside me. “What do you want to do today?” I smiled at the elf, thinking. 

“Do you know how to make green tea? I saw that you have the powder.” 

“Yes! Green tea is Lady Malfoy’s favorite! She likes it extra strong.” He reached for the cupboard which was a bit too high as I took down the ingredients instead. I smiled at him as he pointed to everything he needed as I got it down for him. 

“Lady Malfoy likes 3 and a quarter scoop! Poppy made sure.” He motioned with the small wooden spoon as I picked it up. I reached for the bag, noticing a shadow that befell over me. I looked up as Poppy let out a nervous squeak. Draco was standing behind me, eyebrows raised. I felt my cheeks heat up remembering the small smile he had on his face. I turned away as Poppy shrunk back a bit. 

“Can I help you?” I asked scooping in the powdered tea into a delicate black cup. 

“Since when do wizards take orders from mere House Elves?” He sneered as Poppy let out another squeak. I turned to Draco narrowing my eyes. 

“He’s not a mere House Elf and his name is Poppy and he happens to be teaching me how to make tea from scratch.” I huffed turning back around. I sighed forgetting how many scoops I had already done. 

“You scooped only 2.” Draco seemingly answered my thoughts. I looked at him in shock as his lips turned up into a smirk. I pouted, turning back to the tea as I scooped one final one than a quarter. Draco was leaning against the counter facing me with his arms crossed, watching. 

“Okay, Poppy what’s next?” I asked, looking at the elf. He was looking nervously between Draco and I as he fumbled with his fingers. “Just ignore him, I do.” I smiled hearing Draco grunt beside me. Poppy glanced at Draco before timidly pointing at the mixer. 

“You w..whisk the powder until it turns to liquid. But if you do it..too much it’ll turn the amount too little..y..you have to do it just r..right..” I nodded, grabbing the whisk but stopped noticing that Draco had brought down another cup and had started to pour his own green tea. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“You trying to one up me, Malfoy?” He scoffed, holding the spare bamboo whisk. 

“As if I needed to justify myself against a halfblood.” I frowned as he started to whisk the powder at a relaxed speed. It was like he had done this before. I frowned following his lead. Poppy slowly poured in some water into both of the cups as I saw the powder slowly turn into tea. I still saw some residue of the powder as I continued whisking. 

“You’re overdoing it.” Draco said, smirking at me. I glowered not looking at him and continued to whisk. “No really, you’re overdoing it. There’s gonna be nothing left.” He continued as I frowned, finally finishing. I hadn’t even realized that there was barely any water left. I shot a glare at Draco who smirked some. 

“Well let me see yours then.” I snapped looking over at his cup. He had a perfect steaming cup of green tea. He smirked again, placing his hands in his pockets. “Howd you do that…” 

“Magic.” He whispered, a slight smile on his lips. I immediately blushed again turning back towards my cup. 

“Let me try it again, Poppy.” Poppy nodded, putting the dirty cup away and giving me a new one. I tried again this time slowing the whisker down a bit. Draco leaned towards me, peering down at the cup. His breath tickled my ear as I bit my lower lip. 

“Stop.” He said softly. I stopped as I lifted the whisker out of the cup seeing an almost identical cup of green tea as Dracos. 

“I did it!” I smiled brightly looking up at Draco who hadn’t moved. We were inches apart from each other as I gasped quietly. His grey eyes were studying me, moving from my eyes down to my lips than back up. His smile slowly faded as he leaned away. He didn’t say anything but immediately rushed out of the room leaving Poppy and I speechless. 

“What’s up with him?” I grumbled turning back to my tea. I pushed my cup towards Poppy. “Try it.” I smiled as he nodded. I looked back at the door than at Draco’s cup. I reached for it and taking a sip. My eyes widened slightly. 

It tasted like home.


	13. Chapter 13

The smell of blood had disappeared from my nose as I walked down for dinner. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail, settling for a long sleeve white collared shirt and a black cashmere pullover vest with some dark jeans. I hummed to myself, a lullaby my mother used to sing to me, as I walked into the dining room. I paused at the doorway. Narcissa was sitting speaking with Draco at the table. She glanced up at me, smiling slightly. 

“I’m glad to see you’re better, Chloe. Please come sit.” She motioned for the seat beside Draco as I slowly walked up to the table, glancing down at Draco. He was looking away from me, his hands clenched in his lap as I slowly sat down beside him. “Draco was telling me that you’ve grown close to Poppy.” I raised an eyebrow at Narcissa as I nodded. 

“He’s been very welcoming.” She smiled slightly. 

“Did you use to have a house elf? Or did your Muggle mother not like that?” I flinched a bit. 

“My Muggle mother’s name was Anastasia...and yes we did have a house elf. She..died when my mother did.” I felt Draco’s sharp gaze on me for a second. 

“How did your mother die, Chloe?” 

“Mother..” Draco said quickly through gritted teeth. I frowned at the question. 

“I’d rather not talk about it.” I stated flatly. Narcissa glanced at me, picking up her teacup. 

“I’ve known Antonin for quite a while. I never quite understood what he saw in your mother.” I blinked in confusion. 

“I thought you didn’t know about my mother..” I said softly but Narcissa just stared at me with hard eyes. 

“I don't so remind me..what did your father see in her?” I gripped my fork a bit tighter, poking at the salad in front of me. Draco had stiffened a bit as well. 

“My mother was a ballet dancer. They met when she danced with Bolshoi Ballet.” Narcissa was eyeing me an unreadable expression. It made me feel uncomfortable. It was like being under the spotlight. “My mother was a remarkable woman. If father was alive, he’d agree with me wholeheartedly.” 

Narcissa’s lips slowly grew up into a smile as she chuckled softly. 

“Yes, yes he would. He was very possessive over Anastasia. I met her once when Antonin had invited me to go watch one of her concerts. She was very talented. However it just seemed so odd with how fascinated he was in a Muggle.” 

“So you did meet her..” 

“Vaguely. I left before it finished. I don’t partake in Muggle affairs.” 

“I can’t imagine why…” I muttered. They were all the same. Pure bloods. They continuously looked down upon muggles, halfbloods, and especially mud bloods. No matter how much I would stand up for my mother, nothing would change Narcissa’s mind on that. I set my fork down only half eaten my dinner as I stood up. 

“Thank you for dinner.” I said quietly and turned away walking up to my room. 

“Hey, Dolohov.” I looked over my shoulder to see Draco behind me, eyebrows furrowed together. I sighed, leaning against the railing. 

“What Malfoy. Come to rub it in my face that my Muggle mother wasn’t good enough or something? Because-“ 

“Just shut up for a second, will you?” He said a bit louder. I frowned, clamping my mouth shut. He took a step forward on the bottom step, looking up at me. “I..my mother has no filter on her big mouth. So I..I’m…” I looked at him in confusion. He was running a hand through his hair clenching his jaw tightly together as if the next words were too hard for him to say. 

“I apologize,” he gritted his teeth harder together, “if my mother offended you in anyway.” I blinked slowly at him my mouth open slightly. 

“Did you...just say you’re sorry to me?” Draco rolled his eyes, pushing past me as he grumbled something. I turned quickly reaching for his arm which I gently took hold of. He stopped, looking down at my hand than at me. I smiled slightly. 

“Thanks Malfoy. That means a lot.” He frowned, jerking his arm away from my grip. 

“Don’t touch me.” He hissed, stalking up the stairs and slamming the door to his room. I smiled a bit more looking down at my hand. Usually Draco would feel very cold to her whenever she touched him but today..

He felt very warm.


	14. Chapter 14

I stared absently down at the diary in my lap. I flipped towards the back of the book seeing blank pages. I frowned going back to the page where Andromeda had stopped writing. 

_Today will be the last day I write in this book. In this home. I’ve decided to marry Teddy Tonks. He’s amazing. He’s different than all of those other boys. But he’s a Muggle. And my family doesn’t approve..so I’ve decided to leave and be with him for the rest of my life._

_I don’t know when I’ll be able to come back, if I ever get to. Bella and Cissy hate me. They don’t want to have anything to do with me since they’re marrying into a pure blood families. I just hope one day they’ll understand._

_To whomever who finds this; find your own happiness. Don’t let anyone dictate that. I promise you._

_It’s worth it. It makes you feel free. Like a feather._

_Andromeda Black soon to be Andromeda Tonks xx_

I closed the diary, thumbing the front leather cover. No wonder they didn’t mention about Andromeda. They were absolutely ashamed that she had married a Muggle instead of a pure blood wizard. I smiled though patting the diary. 

“I hope you’re happy Andromeda.” 

The door to the library opened as I looked up to see Draco in the doorway. He was wearing a black suit while his hair had been slicked back. He had one hand on the doorknob staring at me before looking down to see Mr. Frank rubbing his body against his legs. He frowned slightly, shaking his leg to get the furry cat off of him. 

“He likes you. You should pet him.” I said getting up from my comfortable position on the chair. 

“I don’t like cats. They shed too much.” He wrinkled his nose trying to step away from Mr. Frank. I rolled my eyes, stooping down to pick the cat up in my arms. Draco stared at the cat as Mr. Frank purred at his attention, flicking his tail his way. “What’s its name?” 

“It’s name is Mr. Frank.” I said sourly. Draco raised an eyebrow before patting the cat robotically on its hand. I laughed slightly, swatting Draco’s hand away and replaced it with mine as Mr. Frank purred happily. Draco rolled his eyes leaning against the door frame. 

“Do you have a date with Poppy today?” He asked, smirking. I glared at him, pushing past him to open the door to my room. I let Mr. Frank down inside. 

“You jealous or something?” I sneered watching him shoot me a return glare. 

“As if I’d stoop so low for a halfblood.” He spat out as I glared at him again. He smirked as I tried to pass him but he held his arm out to block my way. “I’m here to ask you a question.” I raised an eyebrow at him crossing my arms. 

“The answer is no.” 

“C’mon Dolohov. You don’t even know what the question is!” 

“I don’t want to know. I don’t care.” I snidely said moving to his other side to get out but he blocked that way too, smirking. 

“You get to get out of the house if you say yes.” His eyebrows wagged in anticipation as I sighed, tapping my foot. 

“Okay what is it?” He smirked relaxing his arms to his side. 

“I’m going to Diagon Alley with a few friends. Come with.” 

“With you? Diagon Alley? It’s a dead town, Malfoy.” 

“Not when you’re a Death Eater.” He smirked. 

“I don’t want to be around you and your pure blood friends.” I snorted out. 

“Just meet me downstairs in 10. You’ll regret it if you don’t come.” He said slyly walking down the stairs. I sighed looking at Mr. Frank who yawned rolling into his back. 

“Ugh.” I groaned, slamming the door and changing. I pulled on some dark jeans and the white collared blouse from before complimenting it with the same dark blue cashmere vest pullover. I pulled up my black suede knee high boots tying them in the back. I slipped my wand in my boot and let my hair tumble down my shoulders and back. I ran my fingers through it see it curl slightly at the bottom. I glanced at the mirror, frowning as I touched my cheeks pulling on them slightly. 

“Merlin, get a grip Dolohov.” I muttered to myself, quickly leaving the room and walking down to the main floor.


	15. Chapter 15

Draco was waiting downstairs, leaning against the stair banister on the last step. He looked up at him , a look of wonderment in his eyes, before smirking slightly. 

“Trying to dress to impress me Dolohov? It won’t work.” I rolled my eyes brushing past him. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Malfoy.” He chuckled following after me as he motioned towards the fireplace. There was a bust of Lucius Malfoy in the middle. He frowned a bit, pointing at it. 

“Port key.” He touched it as I hesitantly touched it as well both of us being sucked into it. We immediately arrived in Borgin and Burke’s. I stumbled back a bit landing right on my bum, my mind feeling. Draco looked down at me sneering. 

“So you can apparate but can’t use a port key? How childish.” I grumbled at him but stopped as he offered me a hand. “We’ll get up, I don’t have all day.” He snapped. I scowled at him taking his hand as he lifted me up. He immediately let go of it, wrinkling his nose slightly. “You’re much lighter than I thought.” 

“Are you implying I looked fat?” I hissed at him but he shrugged. 

“You’ll never know.” He turned walking through the rare and ancient items that lined the walls and ones that were being showcased on the floor. I scowled after him following after Draco , careful not to brush against anything. The store was eerily quiet as Draco opened the door. I quickly walked through following him down the dark alleys of Knockturn Alley. I glanced up seeing the rickety shack that my father and I used to live in. A ratty curtain flapped in the open window hearing the sound of a distant laugh while my lips turned into a slight frown. 

“C’mon halfblood!” I tore my gaze away from the home as I met up with Draco at the edge of Diagon Alley. It was quiet with most of the shops closed down. Leaves and crumpled papers littered the cobblestone streets as I glanced at a few posters that were plastered against the store windows. 

**Harry Potter #1 undesirable!**

Harry’s photo was blown up, his large chocolate eyes staring emptily at the camera. 

“Oi Malfoy! Took you long enough!” I looked back towards Draco seeing a few others standing near the top of the road. There were 4 of them, Pansy being one of them. She sneered my way bounding over to Draco and kissing him passionately. He pushed her away glaring at her while she giggled, taking his arm in hers. The other female looked my way, her dark green eyes judging me up and down. “You brought a friend?” Draco looked back at me, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Acquaintance. Chloe Dolohov.” He motioned to me before moving over each of his friends. “Christopher Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass.” Blaise raised an eyebrow, his dark eyes sparkling in the sunlight. His lips pulled back over bright white teeth as he stuck out a hand towards me. 

“Dolohov? The champion duelist? That’s bloody amazing.” I smiled slightly, shaking his warm hand. Christopher smirked my way. Even though he was Pansy’s brother, he was much nicer to look at. His dark hair covered most of his forehead as he swept it to the side and stuck out his hand as well. 

“We’ve met before. Doubt you remember me though.” I blinked a few times trying to dig through my brain. I shook his hand before gasping. 

“You were there at the Trevor residence.” He smiled, letting go of my hand. 

“That’s it.” 

“I can’t believe I almost forgot about that.” I smiled as he winked at me, making my cheeks flush a bit. 

“You know each other?” Draco asked sharply. It snapped me away from the heat on my cheeks as I glanced over at him. His eyes were narrowed slightly glaring at Christopher. Christopher smirked, placing his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah. We go way back.” He smiled at me again which I returned. Pansy snorted, tugging on Draco’s arm. 

“Come on Draco.” Draco hesitated looking between Christopher and I before being pulled away from the group. Blaise and Daphne followed as Christopher motioned for me to join him with the group. We walked beside each other down the empty streets listening to the chatter in front of us. 

Daphne and Pansy were complaining about the additional homework and exams the Carrows had given them. Blaise also chimed in speaking about how Alecto had punished a student so badly that he was in the hospital wing. 

“You graduated right?” I asked, looking up st Christopher. He nodded, smiling slightly. 

“Good thing. I doubt I could stand a minute with Alecto’s teaching.” I chuckled, nodding with him. “I’m at the Ministry now though. Helping out Yaxley with some law abiding shit.” 

“That sounds like fun.” He snorted. 

“Yeah if you enjoy working with a man who has the humor of a cow.” We both laughed as he slowed down a bit in his walk. “I’m sorry to hear about your father, Chloe. I know he was the only family you had.” He looked down at me. 

“It’s alright...Thank you though, Chris.” I smiled sadly up at him which he returned. 

“I’ve heard through the grapevine that you’re living with the Malfoys now? How is that? I can’t imagine how dull Malfoy is.” He smirked looking towards his sister and Draco. I also watched them seeing Pansy cling onto his arm while Draco looked rigid with her actions. 

“He’s not that bad sometimes. Only sometimes though.” I said, smiling slightly at the times when Draco had been pleasant. Like when they made tea together. Christopher was watching me, a smirk slightly playing on his lips as he stopped me in my walk. He placed a hand on my shoulder making me turn towards him as I gasped seeing him lean towards me. We were inches aparrt, his dark eyes staring into mine. 

“Well if you ever need to get away, just say so. I’ll take care of you.” I felt my cheeks heat up again as I slowly leaned away, nodding. He smirked letting go of me, walking ahead to rejoin the group. I looked after Chris but my eyes didn’t meet his instead meeting Draco’s who had been watching our entire interaction. His eyes were emotionless while his lips were pressed in a firm line. 

I walked up to him, seeing the rest of the group a bit ahead as I glanced at him. 

“You and Chris seem to be getting along?” He said with a sneer. 

“Are you jealous, Malfoy?” I teased shooting him a smirk. He didn’t return it instead walking towards me, a dark shadow casting on his face. 

“I wouldn’t stoop so low for a halfblood. Get that in your head already.” He scowled, glaring at me before turning on his heel to rejoin the group. I frowned, watching after him. He was always so rude with his words but yet I’m sure that I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. 

Draco wouldn’t be jealous over a halfblood like me. 

Right?


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of the trip was exhausting. It was mostly Pansy and Daphne dragging everyone around through the only open stores, occupied and owned by only Death Eaters. It was almost uncomfortable feeling the piercing glares and stares from non Death Eaters as they passed by us however the rest of the group seemed to bask in it. Except for Draco. He looked just as uncomfortable. 

We had stopped outside of a store, everyone talking to each other as I looked behind my shoulder. A man was watching us, flipping a coin in the air and catching it in a repeating fashion. He had unruly brown hair pulled in a lazy ponytail with tattered clothing and a red scarf wrapped around his neck. Another man joined him as my body went cold. 

Fenrir Greyback. 

A werewolf with a dark history. He had killed multiple Muggle families and was known for his savage killings without a wand. His lips spread over his sharp yellow teeth as the two men started to walk towards us. Draco also notified, immediately peeling himself away from the wall and taking a step to be near me. Greyback smirked as the group quieted, a gasp going between the girls. 

“Hello little poppet.” Greyback sneered towards me, his eyes running up and down my figure. I cringed, taking a step back from him almost bumping into Draco. He placed a firm hand against the small of my back, slightly hovering it without touching me. Greyback’s eyes slowly moved over each of us. “Having a little party with your friends? I’m offended I wasn’t invited.” 

“Sorry, no dogs allowed.” I firmly stated watching him immediately glare at me, snarling. He took a menancing step forward but was stopped by the other man’s hand. He smirked at me. 

“Now, now settle down Fenrir. You certainly do have Dolohov’s sharp tongue. Scabior, at your service.” He bowed his head sarcastically, smiling slyly at me. Scabior’s eyes slowly moved over to Draco, smirking. “Well, well. A Malfoy as well, eh? How’s that pathetic father of yours?” 

“Don’t speak about him like that!” Draco snapped, taking a step towards Scabior but I stopped him seeing Fenrir lunge slightly at Draco. Blaise had come up behind Draco placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. 

“What do you want?” I said looking between Scabior and Fenrir. Scabior snickered at Draco’s anger before looking back at me. 

“We’ve found the boy. And the Dark Lord asks that you come with us.” I frowned. Scabior shrugged, a playful smile on his lips. “Maybe he wants to see if you’re up for it. I would consider it an honor.” I glanced at Fenrir who had a devilish smile now on his lips than back at Scabior. He tapped his broken watch, beckoning me over. 

“Come, come. I’d rather not tell the Dark Lord that the reason we didn’t catch the boy was because of your little play date.” He beckoned me over again as I let out a shaky breath. I took a step forward, stopping when I felt Draco’s fingers around my wrist. I looked back at him seeing a slight panic in his eyes. I smiled slightly at him, patting his hand as he slowly let go. 

“I’ll see you back at the Manor.” He clenched his jaw tight, eyeing Greyback and Scabior before looking at me. He nodded rigidly as I smiled again feeling Scabior’s hand and arm wrap around my shoulders. 

“Good girl.” He whispered in my ear, snickering as the 3 of us apparated in black smoke. 

.

We landed near the edge of a forest. I blinked slowly coming face to face with a red headed boy, my age. His eyes widened seeing me as he slowly looked between the 3 of us. More men apparated surrounding the area. The boy slowly backed away, scrambling up the hill towards a girl and another boy. The other boys eyes bore into mine as I gasped. 

Harry Potter. 

The 3 started to bolt into the forest as Scabior sighed. 

“Well don’t just stand there. Snatch ‘em!” The snatchers and Fenrir started running after them as Scabior patted my back. “Don’t let me down, Dolohov.” He smirked, breaking into a run after them. I gritted my teeth sliding my wand out and pointing it towards my feet. My boots morphed into sneakers as I ran after Scabior. 

My heart pounded in my ears as I could feel the cold heat hit my throat as I gulped in a breath. Merlin, I was out of shape. I frowned as I forced my feet to continue on. I could hear the sounds of spells whizzing past my body as I saw a few Snatchers fly back from an exploding force on the ground. I veered around Greyback who had fallen to the ground as the trio split up. I gripped my wand a bit harder as I ran after the red head boy. He was bloody fast. He turned slightly firing a spell as I ducked from the impact, making a tree limb fall loudly behind me. I pumped my arms beside me before shooting out a snaring spell at him. A length of chains whipped out tying themselves around his legs sending him down with a loud thud. I slowed down, breathing heavily as I pushed aside my hair thag stuck to my sweaty forehead. 

“Fucks sake..” I breathed out watching him struggle as I waved over a Snatcher. I looked down at the boy, a wince of pain stinging in my chest. What was I doing? I looked over seeing a gruff Snatcher walking over. “Don’t hurt him.” I hissed before breaking out into a run again towards the loud noises deeper in the forest. 

I saw a few other Snatchers climbing over tree trunks as I saw the girl slow down in the middle of the clearing. I slid down the hill coming up behind her as she whipped towards me. Her brown hair was jostled by the chase as she took a step away from me. Her brown eyes widened holding her wand up to me. I recognized her from the papers. 

Hermione Granger, a mudblood. 

“Don’t.” I warned her but she started to fire spells quickly my way. I rebounded most of them until I felt a sharp pain in my side. I gasped, stumbling back a bit to feel a warmth through my shirt. I looked down seeing blood start to seep through my blouse and vest. I gritted my teeth, glaring at her. “This was new..” 

One hand held my side as I gripped my wand tightly, shooting spells her way. They were quicker than hers. It looked like she was having issues rebounding them until she threw a spell towards the ground, dirt flying up my way. I whipped it away with a spell seeing her scramble up the hill towards Harry. I let out a grunt following after her. 

As I got up the small clearing I saw her speaking to Harry, her wand pointed at his face. They both turned to me as I saw Harry’s face distorting. I blinked in confusion until I heard the familiar feet of Scabior and the others. I looked up to see the Snatchers grab Hermione and Harry. Greyback held Harry’s face in his hands looking him over while Scabior held Hermione. He glanced my way seeing my bleeding side as he smirked. 

“Nicely done, Dolohov.” 

“Piss off.” I hissed, wincing at the searing pain. I started to cast a healing spell on my side finally feeling it numb up a bit. 

“What’s your name?” Greyback hissed at Harry. 

“Dudley.” He rasped out as I glanced at him. Hermione had also whispered out a fake name as I frowned. The Snatchers wouldn’t be that dull right? Oh wait, they were. The red head was seething against his hold as Scabior played with Hermione’s hair. I walked up to him slapping his hand away from her. He looked at me curiously before smirking, stepping away. 

“Don’t tell me you have sympathy for her? Oh right, you’re both halfbloods.” I narrowed my eyes at Scabior sticking my wand into his throat. The Snatchers froze even Greyback ready to fight. Scabior raised his hands in the air, his eyes wide. 

“I’m not in the fucking mood anymore, Scabior.” I snapped, narrowing my eyes towards the thief. He smirked as I slowly lowered my wand away from him. He turned away from me walking towards Harry as I glanced at Hermione. She looked at me in confusion, lips opening to mouth a phrase. 

You know? 

I gave her a curt nod turning away from her to watch Scabior. He was pushing away Harry’s hair as he gasped slightly. 

“Change of plans. Instead of taking the lot to the Ministry..we’re going back to the Manor.” My gut dropped. 

They knew.


	17. Chapter 17

We walked quietly through the gate while I trailed a bit behind the group. My side was starting to hurt again as I clenched my jaw tighter. I didn’t know the end game of what was going to happen now but I didn’t like it one bit. We walked through the doors to the drawing room on the left as Scabior pushed open the doors. I felt the color drain from my face seeing Bellatrix and the full Malfoy family present. Draco was staring wide eyed at the trio before finding me. He saw the blood through my clothing, eyes somehow getting even wider. I shook my head indicating I was fine as he let out a breath. Bellatrix walked up to Harry, looking him in the face before grabbing his hair and dragging him to the middle of the room, forcing him to kneel. She flipped his head back to look upright as Lucius walked over with Draco.

I walked out from behind the group over towards the side, leaning against the wall. I noticed steps to my right that went down to the cellar, Wormtail standing guard. 

Sniveling Rat. 

“Is it him, Draco? Is it Harry Potter?” Bellatrix asked as Draco hesitated staring at him. I knew that Draco would be able to identify him. Lucius placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering loudly. 

“Draco..say it. If it’s him, everything will be restored. We will be forgiven!” I hissed at his comment. “We will be in favor of the Dark Lord!” Draco’s face went pale as he nodded slightly at his father’s words. I took a step forward off the wall, wincing at the pain in my side. 

“Don’t pressure him, Lucius.” I hissed as I saw Draco glance my way. 

“And let’s also remember who actually caught him!” Scabior joined in, placing his hands on his hips. Lucius started to shake with anger. 

“How dare you speak to me like that in my own house!” He roared as Narcissa dragged him away quieting him down. Draco looked at me with uncertainty as I just stared at him. He had a choice. Bellatrix beckoned him over as Draco kneeled before Harry. 

“Well? Is it him?” She asked. I glanced back at Hermione and Ron who were being held by Greyback, fear in their eyes. 

“What’s wrong with his face?” Draco whispered as Bellatrix looked back at Scabior. He shrugged but something in Bellatrix snapped. She saw something that the lone Snatcher was holding, a sword. 

“Where did you get that?” She hissed but he didn’t answer instead holding it tighter. She immediately shot a killing curse his way before sending another hex at Greyback. A snake wrapped itself around his neck as she grabbed Scabior by the neck, snarling. 

“Get the fuck out of here!” She screamed as they both scattered. Wormtail came up to hold Ron as Bellatrix grabbed Hermione. I took a step forward but Bellatrix placed her wand against my chest. Her eyes were wild with rage. 

“I will kill you!” She hissed as I slowly took a step back. “We’re gonna have a chat..just girl to girl! Put them in the cellar, Wormtail!” Narcissa had grabbed Harry pushing him towards Wormtail who led them into the cellar, locking them up. I could hear Harry and the other boy’s pleads from below as I gritted my teeth. Hermione was begging for her life as Bellatrix fastened her to the ground with a spell, her arms outstretched. They were whispering to each other as Draco slowly made his way over to me, his eyes never leaving Hermione. He looked at me then at my side. 

“I’m fine.” I grunted. He looked at me with fear as I stared back at him. I lowered my voice to a whisper. “Why didn’t you answer?” He paused, glancing back at his family who was watching Bellatrix. 

“Because this is wrong.” He barely said over a whisper. So he did have some good in him. An ear splitting scream echoed in the room as I covered my ears. Bellatrix was burning Hermione’s flesh with her wand as I gasped seeing the girl struggle against Bellatrix’s hold. Draco had also covered his ears, his eyes wide. The scene reminded me of mother’s death. Her screams, her begs. 

“The sword was suppose to be in my vault! How did you get it?!” Bellatrix screamed as Hermione shook her head, sobbing. 

“I don’t know!” Bellatrix hissed continuing her torture. 

“Stop, LeStrange!” I shouted taking a step towards her. Bellatrix slowly looked at me, fury in her eyes. She slowly got off of Hermione stalking her way towards me. I could smell Hermione’s blood as Bellatrix stopped right before me. 

“You pity the mudblood don’t you?” She stuck me in the chest with her wand. “You want me to stop? Then stop me! I dare you.” I narrowed my eyes at her, her lips turning up in a sneer. Everyone was watching me as I glanced down at Hermione. Her arm was bleeding heavily as I slowly looked back at Bellatrix. She snickered, slowly lowering her wand. 

“Pathetic. Just like your mother.” 

_Crack!_

I let out a slow breath, my heart pounding in my chest as I felt the stiffness and static through my hand. Bellatrix was hunched over, holding her reddened cheek as Narcissa let out a sharp breath. I narrowed my eyes at Bellatrix, sliding my wand out of my sleeve as I stalked my way towards her. 

“Don’t.” I kicked her in the side, Bellatrix gasping for air as she flipped over. “Speak.” I stamped down on her wrist which held her wand, feeling a crunch under my foot. “Of my mother.” I could feel my breath quicken as I pointed my wand down at Bellatrix. “You fucking bitch.”

Bellatrix was staring at me wide eyed before letting out a hideous laugh. 

“Your anger! The hate...You’re just like your father! Kill me! Do it! DO IT!” I could feel my body start to shake. It wanted to kill her so bad. To just end this miserable horrible woman’s life but I couldn’t. I just couldn’t. I slowly lowered my wand, taking a step back away from Bellatrix. 

“You don’t deserve it from me.” I said slowly. I turned away walking quickly out of the drawing room ignoring the shocked look from Draco. 

“You bitch!” Bellatrix screamed shooting a hex my way but I immediately shielded it without having to turn around. I slammed the door behind me bolting up the stairs to my room. I slid against my locked door, ignoring the pain and bleeding in my side as I sobbed into my hands. 

The anger scared me, I had never felt that much hatred inside of me. And it was aching to come through.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry and the others had managed to escape, Poppy had said quietly. I winced as he placed some bandages against the large cut that ran from my lower rib cage to my hips. I held my shirt up as he made sure everything was covered. 

“Poppy can’t believe Dobby is friends with Harry Potter.” I raised an eyebrow settling my shirt back in place. 

“Whose Dobby?” 

“Dobby used to work with Poppy and others in Malfoy Manor until he was freed..” I patted Poppy’s head as he looked up at me in surprise. 

“You should go, Poppy. Thank you for helping me.” He nodded as I walked him to the door opening it for him. He quickly disappeared as I went to close the door, a foot caught it. I looked through to see Draco staring at me. He glanced behind him before pushing open the door and shutting it behind him. I frowned, taking a few steps away from him. 

“Do you mind?” He locked the door taking some steps towards me.

“Yeah I do. You broke my aunt’s wrist.” He hissed. I narrowed my eyes at him. 

“And what? You want me to apologize or something?” 

“You’re lucky you’re not dead.” He snarled out as I crossed my arms. 

“She wouldn’t even land a spell on me.” I said as I saw him let out a slow breath, narrowing his eyes at me. 

“You’re bloody reckless.” 

“And you’re not? You knew who they were and you didn’t call him!” He growled immediately covering my mouth with his hand. 

“Shut the fuck up! You trying to tell the entire world?! You also knew as well! So don’t get on me!” I slapped his hand away, taking a step towards him. 

“Because it’s not my place to tell!” 

“Not your place to tell? You fucking rounded them up like animals! You’re no better than those Snatchers!” We were starting to shout at this point.

“You watch your mouth, Malfoy. I’m not a bloody Death Eater like you!” 

“But here you are, doing the dirty work for every Death Eater that comes around! So what does that make you then?” He glared at me. I clenched my jaw tight, balling my hands into fists. 

“I don’t have to answer to you. You’ve done nothing but be an arrogant jerk to me the entire time I’ve been here! Why do you fucking care so much now?!!” I shouted. His eyes darkened, his hand wrapping themselves around my wrist, spinning me around and pinning me against the wall with a loud thud. I gasped, eyes wide, as he leaned towards me slamming a hand beside my head. His grey eyes bore into mine as I tried to press my back as much as I could into the wall. This was a different kind of anger that I had ever seen in Draco and to be honest - it was scaring the shit out of me. 

“D..Draco..” I whispered but he glared at me leaning towards me. He spoke through gritted teeth, his jaw tense with anger. 

“You don’t think I’ve asked myself that? You’re a fucking bloody halfblood for crying out loud! Why would I stoop so low to care for someone like you! You’re nothing but dirt under my shoes.” I held back tears, biting my lower lip at his harsh words. He lowered his gaze, his head tilting down slightly as I looked at the top of his head. Something deep aches within me to run my fingers through his hair. “That’s what I kept telling myself at least..” he whispered. 

I blinked a few times trying to understand what he had just said. 

“What..?” I whispered but he had already pulled away, shooting me a dark glare. He didn’t say anything but instead walked away going towards my door. “Wait, Draco!” I grabbed his sleeve as he glanced over his shoulder towards me. 

“Don’t run away from what you feel..isn’t it exhausting enough to be keeping up this facade of being the bad guy?” I whispered. He was silent before pulling his arm away from my grip. He opened the door, pausing in the doorway. 

“Don’t act like you know me, Dolohov.” He said sharply, slamming the door behind him. I stared at the closed door, clenching the ends of my sleeves. I shut my eyes, tears starting to roll down my cheeks. 

“But..I want to get to know you, Malfoy…”


	19. Chapter 19

I truly was lucky that Bellatrix didn’t kill me at dinner. She was more so outraged that Harry and the others had escaped and with the sword. No thanks to Wormtail. I watched in silence as he moaned on the floor of the dining room, withering in pain. Bellatrix let out a heavy sigh pushing her hair back with her good hand before shooting a glare my way. I raised an eyebrow at her, my arms crossed over my chest while I sat at the table. She stalked her way towards me, her broken wrist bounded in bandages as she flicked a knife out of her sleeve. 

“Bella..” Narcissa whispered but Bellatrix silenced her with a hiss. She placed the sharp end of the dagger against my throat as I felt the sharpness nick my skin. I narrowed my eyes at her as she snickered at me. 

“I should slit your throat for what you did to me..” 

“What’s stopping you then?” I challenged her, glaring into her eyes. She let out a breath leaning towards my ear. 

“I see the way you look at my little nephew, Draco..I want to see your hurt face when he never, ever chooses..you.” I narrowed my eyes at her as she laughed removing the dagger but instead flicking it swiftly against my cheek. I hissed feeling the sting of the blade than the warmth of my blood trickling down my cheek. I watched her, quietly seething in my chair as I brushed away the blood with the back of my sleeve. She went to sit beside Narcissa licking the blood from her dagger. The doors opened as Lucius and Draco walked in. Lucius walked straight over to the other side of Narcissa while Draco paused slightly beside my chair. I didn’t look at him, instead keeping my eyes on Bellatrix. 

“What happened to your cheek?” He asked, slowly sitting down beside me. I clenched my jaws tight as Bellatrix snickered my way. He glanced away from me towards his aunt then back at me.

“It’s nothing.” I muttered. 

“It’s obviously not. You’re bleeding.” He reached over but I stopped his hand, staring wide eyed at him. I pushed his hand away seeing the confusion in his eyes as I turned away from him. 

“Don’t.” I whispered. Food appeared on our plates as we all quietly ate. The sting of my cuts made me wince when I touched them, especially the one around my neck. I glanced up at Lucius, seeing his sunken eyes and bruised chin. He really wasn’t the man that I had seen in the Daily Prophet from a couple years ago. 

“So Draco. Have you been thinking of your wedding yet?” Bellatrix said, a little too joyfully. Draco stiffened slightly at the question while I quietly placed the piece of meat in my mouth. Draco played with his food, a frown settled on his lips. 

“No. I've been trying not to off myself more so than anything.” He replied darkly. 

“Draco!” Narcissa gasped, her fork clattering against her plate. I eyed Draco, seeing the strain on his forehead and his neck. “Don’t say such nonsense!” 

“Like you actually care..” Draco muttered under his breath as he slouched a bit in his seat. Bellatrix pouted, acting sad, while spinning her spoon around her finger. 

“But that Parkinson girl is sooo good for you, Draco. I wouldn’t understand why you wouldn’t want to spend the rest of your life with her. She comes from a great family, right Chloe?” She said sarcastically. I looked at Bellatrix, her lips curling over her teeth, while Draco looked at me as well. I looked at him, seeing the pain and anger in his eyes before I let out a slow breath. 

“This doesn’t concern me, LeStrange.” 

“Oh but it does! You must feel someway about it.” She egged on. 

“Bella..” Narcissa warned, glancing between me and her. 

“I don’t. I’m quite indifferent to it. I’m sure Malfoy sees more in her than I do.” 

“Yes yes but how do you feel?” She continued as I felt one hand bunch into a fist in my lap. Draco opened his mouth to say something when Lucius pounded a fist onto the table, making everhthing rattle. 

“Will you just shut up, Bellatrix?! It’s bad enough to be dining with a filthy halfblood but on top of that to continue to hear your obnoxious voice! I will demand silence!” Narcissa looked in fear towards her husband as I narrowed my eyes slightly at Lucius. 

“Filthy..” I chuckled softly. I stood up from the table glaring at Lucius. “I seem to have lost my appetite. Having to dine with a low pure blood as yourself.” Lucius glared up at me standing up slowly. 

“You watch your mouth, halfblood.” He snarled. Draco stood up, surprising me by pushing me behind him. He grasped me by the arm, narrowing his eyes at his father. 

“Her name is Chloe.” He hissed, dragging me out of the dining room as his father's taunts and shouts echoed behind us. He walked swiftly up towards his room pushing me inside and locking the door behind us. I jerked my arm away from his grip, rubbing it slightly. 

“What the actual fuck, Malfoy.” I said, glaring at him. Not only had he trapped me in his room, I was more shocked that he had called me by my first name. He turned around slowly, his grey eyes darkening in the dimness of the room. He was silent as I let out an angry huff walking past him to the door. “You bring me in here to continue what your father started? Or are you here to rub it in my face that I’m an orphan? Or is it-“ 

“Just shut up.” He growled out, placing both of his hands roughly around my face and pulling me towards him. My eyes widened as he crashed his cold lips against mine. He held my face tightly in his grip as I broke away to gasp sharply for some air. 

“Malfoy..” 

“Shut up, please.” He whispered pressing his lips against mine again, rubbing a hand through my hair and tucking it against the back of my neck keeping me in place. I gripped the front of his shirt, clenching it roughly as he pushed my body against the wall. His tongue lapped against my lips, asking for permission, as I slowly parted mine feeling his warm tongue playing against mine. 

This was wrong. Everything was wrong. He was a pure blood. I was a halfblood. He hated me. I hated him. He wasn’t mine. I wasn’t his. This was wrong..wrong..wrong..

No. No..No, this was right. Absolutely, irrevocable, right. And it felt so fucking good.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco slowly pulled away from me, his cheeks flush with color. His hands released me trailing both of his thumbs against my cheeks than my lips. I let out a shaky breath slowly letting go of his shirt, my eyes feeling glazed from the passion that had just happened between us. I blinked a bit before placing a hand over my mouth. My heart was beating so fast and loud that I wouldn’t be surprised if Draco could hear it. Draco raised an eyebrow at me as if nothing had happened. 

“What?” 

“You..You kissed me..?” 

“And..?” 

“Pansy..?” I squealed out beneath my hand as he just rolled his eyes, taking a step away from me. 

“It’s just an arrangement. It was never official.” He said quietly, shuffling his feet against the floor. 

“Malfoy..” he looked back at me as I crumbled to the floor, sitting down on my behind. 

“Dolohov? Hello?” He immediately kneeled down placing both hands on my shoulders. “Hey!” I stared at him absently slowly moving my hand away from my mouth. 

“Th..that was my first kiss…” we stared at each in shock until Draco started to laugh. Full on laugh. It was the first time I had heard it at all. 

“Are you serious Dolohov?! Is that why you look like you’re about to pass out?” I frowned at him pushing him away from me as he fell back, still laughing. I stood up but was stopped again by Draco. He was holding my wrist, a small smile on his lips. “Stay?” I looked at him before letting out a sigh and sitting back down. He smirked, scooching closer to me but still being across from me. He let go of my wrist, placing his hands behind him for support. He angled himself so his long legs could lay out flat, his ankles crossing. I pulled my knees to my chest, playing with my shirt as I glanced at Draco. He was looking absently towards the other wall, a playful smile on his lips. 

I wanted to kiss him again. 

I blushed forcing myself to look down at my knees. I squeezed my eyes shut shaking the thought from my head. I had just kissed Draco Malfoy. 

“Don’t look so ashamed, Dolohov. Most girls would die for my attention.” He smirked towards me as I shot him a glare. 

“I’m not one of those girls, Malfoy.” I said, frowning. He smirked. 

“You sure? You seemed to have thoroughly enjoyed yourself.” I blushed even more kicking his thigh slightly. He laughed again, this time sitting up and moving towards me. I leaned away slightly as he forced my legs down, placing the back of his head on my lap. I held in a squeak as he comfortably adjusted himself on my lap, sighing in content. 

“This is nice.” I frowned. 

“I’m not your pillow.” 

“You haven’t pushed me off so..” he winked at me as I sighed, placing my hands on either side of me. It was taking every bit of me to not run my fingers through his hair. 

“Why did you kiss me, Malfoy?” He looked up at me, his eyebrows furrowed together as if he was having issues answering or comprehending my question. He looked away from me. 

“I..really don’t know.” We were quiet for a few as I felt my stomach sink into me. Why was I feeling so sad? Did I really think he actually sort of cared for me? 

“I just know that I don’t regret it.” He said after a while. I smiled slightly, leaning my head back against the wall. 

“I don’t either.” He smirked, reaching for my hand and kissing my palm. I blushed looking back down at him. 

“Your hands are so small.” He frowned holding it up to his face. I laughed slightly as he held it against his chest. I could feel his strong heartbeat through his chest. 

“My mother was a very petite lady. Look.” I pulled out my locket from under my shirt with my free hand, opening it. I leaned down so Draco could see the photo of her. He peered at it, staring at it for a while. 

“You look just like your mother.” I smiled, putting the locket away as he settled back into my lap. 

“That’s what my father always said…” 

“What happened to your mother, Dolohov?” He asked, looking up at me. I bit my lower lip. “You don’t have to tell me. I’m just being-“ 

“No, no it’s okay. I don’t mind.” I smiled down at him bringing my hand up to brush a few strands away from his forehead. He sighed, a slight smirk on his lips as I ran my fingers through his hair. It felt soft like velvet as I continued the motions. 

“I was 12 when she died. We used to live in the outskirts of Moscow, in the country. My mother wanted to be out there after she had me. She had always lived in the big city and finally wanted some peace and quiet with her family. My mother was the most beautiful woman inside and out. She was a master of ballet but also a very humble woman. She was fascinated with the Wizarding World and my father was absolutely smitten by her.” I smiled at the memory. “Father wanted me to be a ballet dancer just like her but mother wanted me to be a witch. She didn’t want me to be in the competitive and fierce world of ballet and thought maybe it would be easier being a witch.” Draco snorted as I also laughed. 

“Anyways..I was 12. I didn’t want to do the homework that my mother had wanted me to do. I remember arguing with her at how stupid Muggle homework was compared to magic. I..I said some really hurtful things to her and that was when they came. Robbers. They..” I choked up, biting my lip. Draco sat up pulling me immediately into him as he leaned against the wall. His legs surrounded mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist, my back against his chest. I let out a slow breath. “They wanted me. Threatened my mother who protected me with her life. She fought so much but they..they did horrible things to her right in front of me. I watched her suffer in front of me and all she could say to me was that she loved me. She wanted me to be happy. She didn’t want me to hate those..those killers for what they were doing to her. But I couldn’t stop, I was so angry. That I didn’t even know what had happened until my father came home..” 

“What happened?” Draco whispered, pressing small kisses to the side of my head. 

“I..I was still learning how to control my magic that it just snapped. They all..” I trailed off, biting my lower lip. I turned towards Draco, fear crawling through my veins. He brushed my hair aside, tilting my head up to him. He pressed another kiss to my lips as I sighed softly. “Savi tried to stop me but one of them killed her and I just couldn’t. I just wanted all of them to die, to suffer just like how they did my mother. So I killed them. Each one of them.” 

Draco was watching me, rubbing his thumb against my cheek as he smirked. 

“You think that’s gonna scare me, Dolohov? I had to undergo initiation as a Death Eater, I cursed a student, almost poisoned a professor, and saw Dumbledore fall to his death. So your dark past is just the cherry on top, Dolohov.” I laughed at his joke. “But I’m..sorry for your loss, Chloe. No one should ever have to witness something as terrible as that.” 

He said it again. My name. It made my heart flutter. I looked back up at Draco, reaching my hand up to his cheek. 

“You’re scaring me, Draco. I don’t know how I feel with you being so nice to me.” He smirked, kissing my palm again. 

“I don’t think I’m that scary, Dolohov. But I was thinking on what you were saying. About running away from how I feel. You make me want to treat you with utter care and delicacy and that’s something I’m not used to. I’m not good at that kind of thing. And I’ve..never felt this way about anyone. That’s what scares me.” I blushed, looking down at my hands. 

“What about your parents and Pansy?” I whispered. He frowned while playing with my hair. 

“That’s a different story.” I laughed a bit, leaning back against him. He brushed his lips against my ear, his cool breath tickling it. 

“You’ll be my little secret for now.”


	21. Chapter 21

Draco and I spoke for hours later that night. He explained to me about everything he had gone through since his first year at Hogwarts. How a troll ended up in Hogwarts, his duel with Harry in the 2nd year, how he almost lost an arm to a Hipogriff, about the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and then about how he had become a part of the Inquisitorial Squad. The flickering of the candlelight casted beautiful shadows across his pale face as I watched him talk delightfully about catching Harry during one of his meetings with Dumbledore’s Army. He looked so happy speaking about his adventures during school as I smiled slightly at him. 

We had both moved to his bed sitting across from each cross legged. He had brought some grapes and strawberries into the room as I popped a few grapes into my mouth. 

“I have a question for you, Dolohov.” I looked at him, his lips turning up into a playful smirk. “Why do they call you Clover?” I smiled slightly. 

“I used to be able to find 4 leaf clovers really well back in Moscow,” I saw the look of confusion on his face, “4 leaf clovers are known to be super lucky. It’s a superstition for Muggles. So yeah, everyone started calling me Clover.” 

“Can I call you Clover?” He asked, smirking even more. I blushed slightly, nibbling on the grape. 

“If...If you want..but my turn! can I ask you a question?” I asked as he nodded, taking a bite out of a strawberry. “Why did you pick on Harry so much? And the red head? Oh and Hermione?” Draco frowned a bit, pulling the stem away from the strawberry as he chewed on it thoughtfully. 

“I don’t know. I just felt like it. I told you. I’m not used to being a nice person to anyone, not even to my own Housemates. That’s just not me. Plus everyone was like, oh Harry’s the chosen one, yadda yadda. Pft.” He shrugged as I frowned a bit, throwing a vine at him. He laughed slightly. 

“That’s not a good enough reason, Malfoy. I’m sure you don’t enjoy being the bad guy that much.” Draco tilted his head a bit before smirking. 

“No, I definitely enjoy it.” I sighed as I picked on a few more grapes. “I think I’d have a great time teasing you during school.” I blushed, throwing the grape at Draco as he laughed even more, popping it into his mouth. I smiled though as he leaned back onto the bed, coming to lay his head beside my legs. 

“What happened last year Draco?” I looked down at him as slowly I watched his face change. From it being playful and happy to a solemn, almost pained expression. I placed a hand on his arm. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to answer that if it makes you uncomfortable.” He shook his head, placing his hands behind his head. 

“No, it’s about time I let it out.” He explained to me how at the very beginning he joined the Death Eaters and what his tasks were. Restore the cabinet in The Room of Requirement, bring Death Eaters into Hogwarts, than kill Dumbledore. He explained how he wanted to first try cursing Dumbledore with a necklace that he had found at Borgin and Burkes but it ended up cursing a student instead. She lived, thankfully. Next, he tried delivering some mead to Dumbledore through a professor but he ended up drinking it and almost became poisoned. Thankfully, he also lived. 

Finally, he had to give in to repairing the cabinet. The Death Eaters came and he watched Dumbledore die in front of him. 

“So you didn’t kill Dumbledore then?” I whispered. He glanced up at him, propping himself upright on his arm to face me. His face looked frightened, almost scared. 

“Does..that make you feel differently about me?” He asked quietly. I looked at him, a soft smile spreading on my lips. I cupped his face kissing his lips softly feeling him smile against the kiss. I pulled away, blushing slightly. 

“Not at all. If anything, it makes me feel much better about you. It makes me think you truly do have a good side to you.” He chuckled, drawing circles on my thigh. 

“I..I was so distraught last year. It felt suffocating to be in school. I honestly wanted to jump off of the Astronomy Tower at one point.” My heart broke for Draco. He had no choice but to follow after his family's path of destruction and no one was there to help him throughout the entire way. “But I’m glad I didn’t. Because then, I wouldn’t have met you.” He chuckled as I laughed with him. 

“You act as if I’ve saved you from something, Malfoy.” He smiled, leaning back onto his back, staring up at the dark ceiling. He didn’t say anything as I glanced down at him. His smile had faded as he let out a slow breath. 

“Chloe.” 

“Hm?” 

“I won’t be good at this, at all. There’ll be times when I lash out because it’s the only thing I know how to.” He sat up looking at me fully, a mixture of emotions running through his face. “Just...be patient with me, okay?” 

I smiled at him. Such a frail and conflicted boy with the most beautiful eyes, I had ever seen. 

“I think you’re doing a pretty good job so far, Draco.” We both smiled at each other as he leaned over to kiss my cheek. “But it’s late. I have an early start tomorrow.” He raised an eyebrow at me as I slid off the bed. 

“What’s going on tomorrow?” 

“Rowle asked me to go with him to Gringotts tomorrow. Something about your aunt’s vault?” Draco’s face fell as I leaned over kissing his forehead. “I can ask if you can come with?” His face brightened up slightly as he leaned towards me to kiss my lips. I blushed as he bit my lower lip slightly. He smirked pulling away as he winked at me, walking me to his door. 

“I keep forgetting that I was your first kiss..was I good?” I blushed furiously as I opened his door, frowning at him. 

“You’re literally the only guy I’ve ever kissed. How am I supposed to know if it was good or bad?” He smirked leaning towards me and whispered into my ear. 

“Because of the way your stomach does a flip and it makes you feel all tingly inside. And the desire for more. That means it was good.” He pulled away, winking at me as I rolled my eyes at him scurrying off to my door. I placed my hand on the door knob glancing back at Draco as he smiled my way. 

“Goodnight, Dolohov.” I smiled back at him, opening my door. 

“Goodnight, Malfoy.” 

I closed the door behind me, my heart pounding as I covered my face with my hands, smiling underneath. 

“Yes, you were most definitely good, Draco..”


	22. Chapter 22

I awoke early the next morning. I showered quickly glancing at Draco’s door as soon as I exited the bathroom. I had to make sure to ask Rowle if he could come without being conspicuous about it. I entered my bedroom quickly changing for the day. I opted for some dark jeans, combat boots, and a white and black cashmere sweater. I rolled up the sleeves to my elbows placing my black hair back in a half updo. 

“Mr. Frank, what did you do with my wand?” I frowned staring at the lazy cat. He yawned my way, flipping back over onto his back on the bed. “Asshole..” 

“Accio Wand.” Immediately my wand came flying towards my hand from underneath the bed. I inspected it, half expecting chew marks on it, but nothing. “You’re lucky, Mr. Frank. I’d have turned you into a carrot if you had broken my wand.” Mr. Frank mewed my way annoyed that I was bothering his sleep. I tucked my wand into my pocket and stepped outside. I was going to knock on Draco’s door when I stopped halfway out. 

Pansy was knocking on his door. She looked over towards me, eyeing me up and down. 

“Oh, you’re still here.” I frowned, closing my door. 

“What are you doing here, Pansy?” 

“None of your business, halfblood.” She knocked again as the door swung open and a sleepy eyed Draco peeked his head out. 

“What?” He snapped, rubbing his eyes until he noticed it was Pansy. He blinked a few times in confusion, a frown settling on his lips. The lips I kissed last night over and over. 

“Morning Draco!” Pansy squealed hugging him tightly. His jaw opened slightly as I slowly closed my door, staring at him. He jerked his head my way, a contortion of pain and confusion streaking across his face. I gave him a slight smile as a twinge of pain hit me in the stomach and chest. 

“What the fuck..Pansy?” He peeled her off of him, eyes slightly narrowed. “What are you doing here? Shouldnt you be at school?” Pansy frowned, placing her hands on her hips. 

“You honestly forgot, Draco? It’s my birthday!! You said we would spend the day together.” Draco took a swift glance towards me than back at Pansy. 

“No I didn’t..” she rolled her eyes opening her mouth before looking at me. 

“What are you still doing here? Stalker much?” I snorted walking past the both of them and down the stairs. It hurt too much to look at Draco especially everything that had happened last night. I knew there were going to be obstacles but if it was going to hurt this bad, I didn’t know if I wanted to deal with that. 

“Dolohov!” I looked back, halfway down the stairs, to see Draco running towards me. He pulled me down the rest of them and into the nearby study, closing the door. He cupped my face immediately kissing me with my back against the door. I gasped feeling his tongue swipe gently across my bottom lip as my lips parted awaiting his entrance. Our tongues danced with each other before he bit my lower lip gently. He smirked against my lips slowly pulling away. I felt a hot flush run up my neck as he planted smal kisses to my forehead. 

“Good morning, Clover.” My heart skipped a beat. I smiled slightly looking up at him. His dark circles has faded, a serene calmness to his face. Maybe it was the sunlight hitting his face but he almost looked like a marble statue. 

“Morning, Draco..” I whispered. “I can’t believe you forgot Pansy’s birthday.” I laughed slightly as he frowned at me. 

“Ugh, she’s such a bother. And here I was thinking we could continue what we were doing last night.” He smirked leaning back towards me as I pushed him away, a smirk on my lips now. 

“We can’t, Draco. At least..not now. I have to go meet Rowle in Diagon Alley.” He sighed opening the door slightly behind me. 

“Why do I feel so much anxiety watching you walk away?” I smiled softly up at him, standing up on my tiptoes and kissing his lips gently. 

“I’ll be fine, Draco. Don’t worry so much. It’ll make you have wrinkles.” I laughed flicking his forehead. He narrowed his eyes my way as he landed one more kiss on my lips. 

“Don’t be long, please.” It broke my heart hearing his words. As if he was pleading for me to stay. I nodded, stroking his cheek. 

“Have fun with Pansy.” I snickered as I pulled away from him and walking into the main lobby. He followed after a few minutes, taking one last look my way and going up the stairs to his room. 

Little did he know, that I also felt the anxiety and pain watching him walk away to be in the arms of another girl.


	23. Chapter 23

I apparated into Diagon Alley landing right in front of Gringotts. I glanced up at the security guards who were staring me down. 

“Is Rowle inside?” They glanced at each other before one peered down at me with dark eyes. 

“Name?” 

“Dolohov. Chloe.” They looked me up and down until moving aside as I walked in. My boots clicked against the marble tiles as I stopped right as the door closed. Goblins lined the sides busy with their work as I slowly walked down the main aisle. A few goblins looked up curiously staring at me as I kept my head up and high. I could see the back of Rowle’s head as he turned slightly, a smile on his lips. 

“Clover!” 

“Hi Rowle. How are you?” 

“Can’t complain. Heard you helped the Snatchers with Potter.” 

“They got away though.” I frowned as he let out a hearty laugh. 

“Yeah well..the Dark Lord is dealing with Wormtail.” He winked at me as I cringed inwardly. Poor man was probably already dead. “Anyways, it seems as though Bellatrix already came through. We’re just gonna meet her.” 

“Bellatrix?” I echoed. That’s odd. I literally just saw her in the Manor a few minutes ago. 

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” He raised an eyebrow as I shook my head. How had she gotten here before me. 

“It’s nothing. Just lost my trail of thought.” I smiled as he patted my head. He turned back towards the main goblin who sat in the podium. 

“Take us to Bellatrix’s vault.” The goblin nodded slowly wobbling down from the podium with a bundle of keys. He glared at the two of us as Rowle gazed down at him. “Be careful what you look at goblin, I’ve heard that goblin eyes come for a hefty price in Knockturn.” Rowle smirked sending a chill down my spine. The goblin swiftly looked away walking towards the back doors as Rowle smiled my way. I forced a smile back out following after him. 

“So how’s the Manor? That Malfoy boy giving you issues?” 

“No, not at all. It’s been pleasant.” 

“I wasn’t expecting that answer.” 

“People change, Rowle.” He glanced down at me before shrugging. 

“Weak people don’t change, Clover. They stay weak. They’ll never achieve greatness like your father.” I winced, chewing the inside of my lower lip. “I hope you haven’t gotten soft to them Malfoys.” 

“Of course not.” I barely said over a whisper. He patted my shoulder, satisfied with my answer. 

“Good.” We had been following the goblin for a while down a spiral staircase as I glanced around us. We were walking deeper and deeper into the cave like caverns. Rowle stopped slightly, gripping my shoulder. “You hear that?” 

I stopped as well, straining my ear out. It sounded like horns going off. And constant clicking. 

“What the fuck..” Rowle breathed out as he ran down the rest of the stairs. He pushed the Gobljn out of the way, it almost teetering off of the staircase to his demise as I grabbed his arm pulling him back up. He looked at me in shock as I motioned for him back. 

“Get to safety.” I whispered running after Rowle. The noises were getting louder. A large roar shook my bones as I gasped at the entrance of Bellatrix’s vault. There were huge stone columns surrounding it like a cage and inside a white dragon was chained. And behind the dragon on one of the ledges stood Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They were holding something and wearing robes that looked similarly to Bellatrix. Polyjuice potion. Deep inside, I was impressed but quickly shook my head hearing Rowle cast a few curses their way. The dragon roared again as I gawked up at the beast. It was angry and in pain. I saw a scorched body of a goblin as security guards and more goblins came scurrying down. 

“Kill them!” Rowle shouted hiding behind a pillar as a wall of flame shot out from the dragon. I pulled out my wand, my heartbeat quickening in my chest as I pressed my body against the pillar closest to the edge. I peeked around seeing a glimmer of Hermione’s hair as I shot hex, purposefully hitting the stones beside her. I didn’t want to hurt them. Everything in my head was screaming at me to stop. The sounds of constant spells being shot out echoed in the caverns as another wall of flames came out from the dragon. 

“You’re going to kill it!” I shouted at the security guards who were shooting spells at the dragon. I ran out placing my arms out in front of it. It’s roars echoed through my body. It was begging for help. Rowle’s face went pale. 

“Chloe!” I looked back feeling the penetrating gaze of the dragon as it stared down at me. I slowly lowered my arms turning around to face it. It let out a low snarl, everyone going quiet as I smiled slightly up at it. 

“You’re in so much pain..I’m so sorry..” I whispered reaching up with my left hand to touch the side of its large head. It’s grey eyes bore into mine letting out a slow breath of air through its nostrils. 

Immediately my left arm started to burn. I gasped recoiling from the dragon and noticing the large deep cuts through my arm. The dragon let out a roar shaking its head and knocking me to the side with anger. I gasped feeling the wind get knocked out of me as I felt my body slump against the stone walls. I could only hear the faint rush of spells, shouting, and wind as I shook my head to see clearly. I bit my lower lip hard at the searing pain in my arm. I looked through my blurred vision to see blood seeping down my arm from the elbow down. It felt like someone had slashed my entire arm through with a cleaver. I felt a powerful gush of wind than someone grab my clothes pulling me up. It was Rowle. He was staring at me wide eyed, shielding me as rocks started to crumble down. The dragon had escaped with Harry, Ron, and Hermione on top of it. At least it was free. 

“Chloe! Chloe!” Rowle was shaking me but I could feel myself seep in and out of consciousness. 

“R..Rowle it burns..” 

“I know..I know. Hang in there.” 

He picked me up, cradling me in his arms, as he apparated out of the crumbling vault and up to the main area. It was in absolute ruins as a giant hole was in the center all the way to the top from the dragon. Rowle sat me in the corner ripping away the sleeve from my sweater as I gasped at the pain. He let in a sharp inhale as he pulled out his wand. 

“This is going to hurt, Clover.” I nodded blinking back tears as a hot, burning sensation burnt at my cuts. I whimpered trying to hold it in until I , letting out a scream as I tried to rip my arm away from Rowle. It was like he was burning my cuts making them worse. 

“Rowle please..” I gasped, tears rolling down my cheeks as he let out a sharp exhale. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He pulled away holding my head up. “Stay awake, okay? I’ll be right back.” 

“D..don’t leave..” 

“I’ll be right back! Stay alive, Clover.” He pulled away taking a swift glance at my arm than at me before apparating quickly. I felt my head lull back against the wall feeling my breath shorten with pain. I couldn’t feel my left arm as I forced myself to look down at it. 

Large, deep, cuts ran jaggedly throughout my arm. I was surprised that it was even intact still. I didn’t even see what or who had thrown the hex my way but they definitely succeeded in almost taking out my arm. Blood was slowly pooling around my arm and body. A shiver ran through my body as I clenched my sweater. 

“Draco..” I whispered feeling my eyes close and my body slumping even more against the cold wall.


	24. Chapter 24

_Draco POV_

I leaned against the headboard of my bed looking down at my lap. I ran a hand through my hair, gritting my teeth together. I looked in disgust down at Pansy’s naked body that lay beside me riddled with dark marks and bruises. She stirred underneath the sheets turning towards me, her arm lazily wrapping around my waist. I flinched shifting away from her and sliding off the bed. I pulled on my clothes, rolling my shoulders back as I stared at my floor length mirror. What was I doing? Shacking up with Pansy but constently thinking of Chloe throughout it all. All I wanted was to ravage her, fill myself into her, hear her soft sighs, whimpers, and the gentle way she said my name..

“Narcissa! NARCISSA!!” A voice bellowed through the Manor. It broke me out of my thoughts as I frowned wondering who was yelling. I opened my door hearing the frantic yelling even louder. 

“NARCISSA!” I growled, closing the door behind me and stomped down the stairs. 

“What the fuck-“ I paused seeing Rowle with blood all over the front of his robes. “Thorfinn..?” Rowle looked my way, eyes wide. 

“Narcissa...your mother!” Narcissa came bolting out of the dining room, her eyes wide as she grasped onto Rowle’s shoulders. Pansy had come down lazily on the steps, leaning against me as I felt my heartbeat quicken. Wasn’t Chloe meeting Rowle today? Where was she? 

“Thorfinn. What’s the matter?” 

“I..I can’t heal her. Please. It’s Chloe.” 

My breath caught in my throat. I felt sick to my stomach as I took a step forward on the last step. It felt like a rope was being tied around my chest making it almost hard to breathe as Thorfinn looked down at his hands that were covered in blood. Narcissa let in a sharp inhale grasping his sleeve. 

“Take me to her. Now.” 

“I’m coming.” I stated walking closer to them. My mother looked at me, lips tight. 

“Stay here, Draco.” 

“No! I’m coming.” 

“Draco, she’s just a halfblood..” Pansy snickered as I shot her a cold glare. Her face went pale as she took a step away from me. 

“I said I’m coming.” I snarled out as Rowle and Narcissa exchanged a look. 

“We need to go now.” Rowle pleaded as my mother gave me one last look before all 3 of us apparated out of the manor and appeared in front of Gringotts. I gawked at the sight. The bank looked like it was about to collapse, shards of glass and rubble were strewn all over the ground. Rowle immediately ran inside while mother and I followed him. I covered my mouth with my sleeve smelling the rancid smell of Goblin blood. They were collapsed all over the place, dead under the chaotic rubble of stones. A few Death Eaters were talking nervously to each other. 

“Harry Potter..”   
“Stole the Horocrux..” 

Narcissa let out a sharp gasp stopping in her tracks in the middle of the broken aisle. I glanced at her than towards the area she was looking at. My heart stopped in my chest. Chloe was slumped over, her left arm completely battered , slashed, and bloodied. Her head was hanging low as if she were sleeping. Rowle was standing a few feet away from her as I ran towards her. I shook her shoulders, gasping at the amount of blood that had pooled around her body. She was pale and cold as her body moved limply in my hands. 

“Dolohov..” I whispered, shaking her more. “Chloe!” I shouted, frantically pulling her face up to look at me. Her eyes slowly opened, the brightness of her once dark eyes now clouded in pain. Her pale lips spread up into a slight smile. 

“Must be heaven, mum...cause there’s an angel in front of me..” she whispered. I chewed on my lower lip hard as her eyes slowly closed again. 

“No, no, stay awake! Look at me! Mother!” Narcissa had come to my side, kneeling down and taking hold of her arm. She let in a sharp inhale softly speaking the incantations to heal her. Chloe’s eyes burst open as she writhed against our hold. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she let out a scream. 

“It burns! Please! My arm is on fire!” 

“Chloe! Look at me! I know it hurts but..but please..” I choked back on a sob. The same throbbing pain echoed through me almost similar to the one I felt when I had to face Dumbledore. Chloe quieted down, crying as I thumbed away her tears. I looked into her eyes as her breathing slowed. 

“Draco…?” 

“I’m right here.” I glanced down at her arm. Narcissa had closed her wounds but it left jagged scars up and down her once beautiful skin. They were bright red in color as she looked at me with dark eyes. 

“She’s lost a lot of blood, Draco. We need to get her home. You go, I’ll stay here.” She whispered. I nodded as I cradled her against my chest, not caring about the blood that stained my clothes. Rowle stared at me, his eyes narrowing before taking a look at Narcissa. “She needs rest, Rowle. She’s lost a tremendous amount of blood. Draco will take her back to the Manor.” 

“Who did this to her?” I growled out, staring at Chloe’s sleeping face. 

“A guard panicked. She was trying to save that blasted dragon.” Rowle snapped, glaring at the guard who stood rigidly in the other corner. I turned slightly but Narcissa placed a hand on my shoulder stopping me. 

“Don’t, Draco. He will be dealt with.” She whispered glancing at Rowle. “Go before he comes.” She let go of me as I glared at Rowle. He returned it a sneer covering his face. I held Chloe tight to me as we apparated with a quick pop.


	25. Chapter 25

_Draco POV_

I kicked open the door to my room, pausing as I saw Pansy sitting on it. She was glaring at me as she slid off the bed walking towards me. I clutched onto Chloe a bit more as she took a glance at her. She was looking at her with such disgust. 

“So what’s this? You have to take care of the halfblood now?” I narrowed my eyes at Pansy moving past her and laying Chloe down onto the bed. I pulled the large comforter over her body as Pansy snorted. “Come on, Draco. I don’t want to have to be near that thing..” 

“Her name is Chloe, Pansy.” I snapped, balling my hands into fists. She flinched narrowing her eyes at me. 

“What’s your problem, Draco?” 

“Just get out.” 

“What? No. We’re spending my birthday together!” 

“Get the fuck out Pansy! I don’t want to be around you! At all! Ever! Get that through your fucking head.” She gasped as she glared at me fully now. 

“It’s her isn’t it? You think I’m going to allow you to love a halfblood like her?! What’s gotten into you!” I turned sharply towards her, stalking my way to her. She immediately took a step back as I opened the door for her. 

“Get the fuck out.” I growled as she trembled underneath my gaze, running out quickly. I slammed the door, locking it as I let out a slow breath. I slowly walked back over to the bed, sitting down in the edge beside Chloe. I brushed a strand of hair away from her face as I saw her stir a bit under the touch. Her eyes slowly opened, blinking to adjust to the lighting. I watched quietly as she looked around before finding my face. A soft smile spread on her lips. 

“Hi.” She croaked out. I chuckled. 

“Rest.” I said quietly. She tried to move but winced from the pain in her arm. “Stop moving. You’ll make it worse.” She stopped, wide eyed at me. 

“Did I lose my arm?” I laughed slightly, nodding. 

“Yeah, I had to bury it.” She gasped as I laughed more pulling away the covers for her to see. She let out an aggravated sigh, pouting at me. 

“Get out.” 

“I can’t. You’re in my room.” I smirked as she let out another sigh. 

“Your beds too big..let me go to mine.” I rolled my eyes walking over to the other side and slipped under the covers. She blushed, looking at me wide eyed. 

“Relax, Dolohov. I’m not gonna do anything to you.” She blushed furiously as she looked away from me. I smiled slightly studying the side of her face. She had such a petite face and small features. I scooted closer to her lifting an arm above her head. 

“Come here.” She looked at me, the blush radiating off of her pale skin. “It won’t make the bed feel big.” She looked at me, before slowly turning over on her good arm and moving into my arms. I carefully placed my arms around her making note of her injured arm as she nestled her head into the crook of my shoulder and neck. She fit like a perfect puzzle piece. I frowned slightly. What was this fluttering feeling in my chest? It felt weird. 

“Draco. Your heart is beating so fast.” She whispered giggling quietly. I frowned. Is that what it was? “You’re so warm though..” I blinked quickly looking down at her. She had closed her eyes, a small smile on her lips, curling closer to me. Shortly, I felt her small breaths against my neck, seeing that she had fallen asleep. I carefully stroked my fingers through her black hair watching them fall gracefully back down. I bent down kissing her forehead, a smile on my lips. 

“What are you doing to me?”


	26. Chapter 26

I woke up slowly in a field of flowers. I gasped seeing the multitude of pink, yellow, and blue daisies that surrounded me. A 4 leaf clover was nestled in front of me as I reached for it, plucking it out. I twirled it in my fingers as I brought my other hand up, pausing as I gasped at my arm. From the elbow down it was littered with small and long jagged scars. I placed the clover down tracing over each scar turning my arm up and down. 

“Chloe?” I jerked my head up to see my mother standing nearby, smiling softly at me. 

“Mum?” I whispered, standing up slowly. “Why..why are you here?” She walked towards me, her steps graceful as a billowing white dress blew behind her and around her small frame. Her brown hair billowed around her face in curls as she touched my cheek, her touch warm and gentle. 

“I thought I’d check up on you.” She smiled stroking my cheek. “You’ve grown so much, my little Chloe.” Tears sprang to my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her, sobbing. She slowly wrapped her arms around me, kissing the top of my head. 

“Mum….” She soothed me gently sitting me down to hold me against her. 

“Shh, shh..we don’t have much time, Clover. I want you to listen to me carefully.” I looked up at my mother’s face as she smiled gently down at me. “You remember what I taught you about those you love and care for? To always protect them and keep them close. To never give up on them no matter how anyone else tries to persuade you. Right?” I nodded as she placed her forehead against mine. 

“I saved your father once and now it’s your turn to save the man you care for.” 

“Mum..I don’t..” 

“You have your father's stubbornness.” She laughed softly, the sound like ringing windchimes. “I feel your heart yearning for him, Clover.” 

“He’s..a difficult man, mum.” 

“But he makes you feel loved doesnt he?” I blushed as she smiled again slowly letting go of me and standing up. I tried to follow but my legs heavily weighed me down. I reached for my mom as she held my hands tightly, smiling. “I love you Clover. I’m so proud of you.” She slowly let go of my hands, the flower petals starting to swirl rapidly around her. 

“No! Don’t go!” 

“Save him, Clover.”


	27. Chapter 27

_**this chapter contains some sexual content. please read at your own discretion!!** _

“Chloe? Chloe?” I felt hands shaking me slightly as I groaned, digging my face into the warmth of the blanket. A low chuckle vibrated around me as I slowly opened my eyes. Was it just a dream? I tried to sit up knocking my forehead against something hard as I grunted, holding my forehead. “Fucks sake Dolohov.” I froze glancing up to see Draco holding his chin. He glared down at me as I blinked in surprise at him. My cheeks instantly heated up. 

“You...I...your bed…” I squeaked as he raised an eyebrow at me. 

“You don’t remember?” My eyes widened as a smirk settled on his lips. He leaned over me, wrapping an arm around my waist. “You don’t remember the good time we had last night?” His lips were brushing against mine, his grey eyes staring deeply into mine. I immediately pushed him away scrambling out of the bed as I pushed myself against the wall, staring wide eyed at him. He was laughing sitting up on the bed. “Relax, Dolohov. You slept here for most of the day. That’s all.” 

“You..asshole. What time is it?” 

“Around 7:40?” I relaxed against the wall, sighing until it hit me. The stiffness and stinging sensation that ran through my left arm. I looked down at the reddened scars wincing. Draco got off the bed in a fluid motion reaching me in seconds. He looked at me in worry. 

“Come on, we need to properly get it bandaged.” I nodded as I followed after him towards the bathroom. I watched as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt testing the sink water to get the right temperature. His hair was toddled and his shirt was blood stained. His face was deep in concentration as he glanced up at me through the mirror. He smirked at me, winking. “You’re gonna start drooling if you keep it up.” I frowned at him as he motioned me over. He gently cupped my arm bringing it towards the water. I winced at the heat of the water as it hit my arm. Draco gently cupped the water and spread it over my arm making sure to get clean each cut. 

“Rowle told me you were trying to protect a dragon?” I glanced at him in the mirror seeing him continue to clean my arm. 

“She was in so much pain..they were burning her skin, Draco.” 

“It could’ve killed you.” He said flatly. 

“But it didn’t.” I frowned at him as he glanced at me in the reflection. He dried off my arm with a nearby towel, tossing it aside as he pulled out his wand. He whispered something as white bandages appeared, wrapping themselves around my arm covering each scar. 

“You know, Malfoy, you’re really good at healing spells.” I smiled at him as he frowned. 

“Mother taught me most of these things. Honestly I haven’t the need to use them..till you showed up.” He smirked at me as I blushed a bit. 

“Y..you should shower..you still have blood on your clothing.” He looked down at his attire than at mine. 

“Come shower with me then.” He smirked as I gawked at him. I slapped his shoulder, spinning around to leave but he stopped me closing the door, one hand holding it closed. He leaned up behind me, pressing his body against my back. His free hand brushed away my hair from my neck as he bent down to press small cold kisses against the side of my neck. I let out a whimper, shivering to his kisses as his hand freely moved from my hair down my side to grip my hip. I could feel his hot desire against me, feeling a strange hot feeling in the pit of my stomach. “Do you trust me, Dolohov?” He whispered, trailing his lips down my neck to my shoulder tugging on my sweater to expose the skin. His other hand wrapped around the front of my waist, holding me to him as I felt a chill run down my spine. Each kiss was making me melt more and more into him. 

“N..not at all..Malfoy.” I breathed out as he chuckled, suckling on some skin by the nape of my neck. He slowly pulled away, the burning desire hot in my stomach as I turned to look at him. He stroked my cheek before opening the door and smirking my way. 

“I won’t pressure you into anything. I’ll shower after you.” He closed the door as I felt my knees tremble. I let out a slow exhale, locking the door and stripping off my clothes. I stared at myself in the mirror. I immediately cringed at the sight. I had received my mother’s petite frame and regular breast size, the complete opposite of Pansy’s curves. I looked away embarrassingly stepping into the shower, putting it on the hotter side. I covered my face with my hands letting the water slide over every crevice on my body and through my hair. The desire in my stomach didn't go away, it only intensifying in the solidarity and warmth of the hot water. I bit my lower lip as I slowly maneuvered my hand down between my thighs. I pressed my back against the cold walls of the shower, thumbing against my most sensitive spot as a soft moan escaped my lips. I bit down hard onto my lower lip slipping in a few fingers inside. The desire was pumping through my veins as I slid them in and out at a steady rhythm. I gripped the tile walls with my free hand as I felt my body shake with anticipation vivid images of Draco’s lips against my body. I felt my knees buckle, my legs shake from the sweet release as I slid slowly down the shower wall. My breathing came out in short pants as I slowly closed my eyes. The heat of the water was burning my shoulders after some time as I slowly got up to shower. 

I slipped out of the shower quickly wrapping my towel around my body as I saw the flush redness on my cheeks from my immoral actions. I blushed, grabbing my clothes, and pulling the door open. I gasped seeing Draco standing in the doorway, a towel slung over his shoulder. His eyes were dark, a faint glow on his cheeks as his lips smirked devilishly towards me. 

“You took your sweet time.” He growled low. I blushed underneath his stare slowly moving past him. 

“I had a lot of dust on me.” 

“Is that so.” He smirked turning to watch me as I opened my door. I glanced back at him to see his eyes wandering up and down my body, slowly landing back on my face. “Poppy stopped by while you were in the shower. Dinners ready.” 

“I’ll wait for you.” I said softly as he smiled, winking at me. 

“I’ll knock.” He disappeared behind the bathroom door as I quickly closed my door letting out a slow breath. Why did it seem like Draco knew what had happened earlier. I shook the thought out of my head as l quickly changed. I winced as I pulled on some joggers and a black sleeveless turtleneck. I put on a long sleeve black cardigan and careful to be gentle with my arm. I pulled my wet hair up into a bun. Mr. Frank mewed loudly rubbing his body against my leg. 

“You hungry boy?” He mewed again as I grabbed my wand flicking it towards his bowls as it automatically filled with food and water. I heard a knock on the door as I opened it seeing Draco all freshened up. He was wearing almost identical clothes as his eyes wandered down my body again. 

“My eyes are up here, Malfoy.” I snickered as he flicked his gaze back up to my eyes. He smirked, taking a step back letting me walk out and close the door behind me. He smelled like fresh soap and mahogany wood. It was absolutely intoxicating. 

“After you.” He purred as I raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked, placing a hand on the small of my back pushing me slightly forward. I walked down the steps, Draco closely behind. We entered into the dining room seeing Narcissa and Rowle sitting at the table. 

“Rowle.” I gasped. He looked up, eyes wide as he got up, smiling. 

“Clover!” He walked over placing a hand on my head. “How do you feel?” 

“Much better than before.” 

“I was so scared you were going to lose an arm.” Draco snickered beside me as the both of us shot him a glare. He smirked, looking down at me. Rowle frowned, removing his hand before motioning us to the table. Rowle moved back to his spot beside Narcissa as Draco and i sat across from them. 

“What happened after we left?” Draco asked, cutting into his dinner. 

“The Dark Lord came with Bellatrix. He killed every goblin in Gringotts.” Rowle smirked, biting into his steak. I grimaced seeing Narcissa’s uncomfortable face as well. “Potter got away with another Horocrux. Bellatrix was just as furious.” 

“I bet..” I muttered hearing a snort from Draco. I glanced at him seeing him smirking towards me. Narcissa and Rowle started talking quietly to each other as I felt Draco’s hand slide onto my thigh, drawing circles with his thumb on my inner thigh. I blushed, tightening my thighs together as he gripped my thigh forcing me to relax. He continued to eat his dinner looking absently towards the fireplace. I tried to compose myself nibbling on my fork. He continued to stroke and massage my thigh as I felt the same desire starting to heat in my stomach. Oh my god, he fucking knows. 

“Clover?” I jerked my head up staring at Rowle who raised an eyebrow at me. “Did ya hear me?” 

“N..no sorry. I was thinking of something.” 

“Oh well. Tomorrow’s the anniversary of your mother’s passing. Did you want me to come with you to her grave?” Draco’s hand stopped moving, finally letting me relax as I let out a slow breath. 

“No, it’s alright Rowle. I’ll be traveling alone this year.” 

“Are you sure?” I nodded, smiling at Rowle as Draco’s hand slowly moved down to my knee, squeezing it. I smiled a bit more at his reassuring touch. Rowle smiled a bit at me. “I took the liberty of placing your father’s grave beside hers...unfortunately we haven’t been able to locate your father’s body yet.” My smile slowly faded as I nodded, setting my fork down. 

“I’m sure it’ll show up soon. At least he’s with mother.” 

Dinner went on as I walked Rowle to the front door. He patted my head, ruffling it slightly, making a few hairs stick out of the bun. 

“Travel safely tomorrow.” 

“Thank you Rowle. Be careful out there.” He smirked. 

“You don’t need to worry about me. Worry about yourself.” 

“I can’t help it..you’re the only family I have right now.” I said softly as he paused before patting my shoulder. 

“Chin up, Clover. We’ll get through this together.” I smiled at him, nodding as he apparated leaving a billow of black smoke at my feet. I watched him fade towards the sky as I let out a sigh. 

“You’re planning on going alone tomorrow?” I looked up to see Draco walking towards me, his hands in his pockets. 

“I was.” 

“I can go with you.” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“It’s not somewhere you can apparate to, Malfoy. We have to take Muggle transportation most of the way.” He frowned at me. 

“You think that’s gonna stop me?” 

“Yes most definitely.” I chuckled walking up the stairs as he followed after me, keeping up with me. 

“What makes you think that?” 

“Because I’m pretty sure you hate everything Muggle possible.” 

“Not true. I don’t hate you.” He said playfully. I glared at him as he laughed a bit. “Look,” he stepped in front of me stopping me from going any further, “let me come with you. I don’t want to be away from you after what happened to you at Gringotts.” 

I stared at him for a while before I sighed. 

“Fine. We need to leave early though. It’s a long trip.” He smiled as I slipped past him to reach my door. He slipped an arm around my waist pulling me in to kiss my cheek softly. I blushed looking up at him as he smiled down at me. 

“Goodnight, Clover.” I smiled leaning up to give him a return kiss to his cheek. 

“Goodnight, Draco.”


	28. Chapter 28

I knocked on Draco’s door the next morning as I slipped the large knitted blue scarf loosely around my neck. I opted for a black leather jacket, long sleeve black blouse and some low ride dark jeans. My hair curled around the scarf as I placed my wand into my small bag. 

“Malfoy! We’re gonna be late!” 

“I’m coming, I’m coming..” I heard through the door as it opened. He was wearing a winter jacket with the same black attire as I smirked at him. “What?” 

“You really don’t have any other colors other than black do you?” He frowned. 

“I happen to look very good in black. Don’t you agree?” I rolled my eyes hearing him smirk as he followed after me down the stairs. Narcissa was walking out of the study, raising an eyebrow at the two of us. 

“What are you both doing up so early?” I glanced at Draco who placed his hands into his coat pockets, narrowing his eyes a bit. 

“It’s none-“ 

“I asked Draco to accompany me to visit my mother’s grave. It’s a long trip and with my arm, it’ll be a bit difficult.” I glanced at Draco again. He looked visibly angry at his mother, his jaw clenched tightly together. Narcissa looked between the two of us. 

“I thought you told Rowle no yesterday? You could’ve asked him if you needed someone.” 

“Well, Draco is more experienced in healing magic than Rowle so it’s more beneficial. But we should really be onour way, we’ll be late. Right Draco?” I looked at him as he nodded stiffly turning around to lead me to the door. Narcissa was watching us peculiarly while the main doors closed behind us. We both let out a sigh of relief as he smirked down at me. 

“Lead the way, Dolohov.” I rolled my eyes at him, shrinking back from the cold wind that hit me in the face. Draco chuckled. “You don’t like the cold?” 

“I don’t mind it..it just makes me tear up. Look!” I pointed to my eyes which were already starting to water as Draco snickered at me. 

“Halfblood problems.” I glared at him wiping away the remaining wind born tears as I jutted myself arm out to him. 

“Grab on.” I grumbled while Draco shot me a smirk. He held onto my arm tightly as we apparated with a soft pop. 

We apparated into an darkened alleyway as the familiar smell of cooked Pelmeni filled my nose. It was good to be back home in Moscow. I smiled up at Draco who smirked down at me, beckoning for me to lead on. I walked down the alleyway, emerging into one of the most crowded streets in the city. 

Food stalls lined the cobblestone paths, shops bright and open, and the song and chatter of Muggles surrounding us. Everyone was bundled up, getting ready for the cold winter that was going to be upon them soon. 

“Stay close!” I said loudly over the crowd of people as Draco nodded at me. I hesitated before gently taking his hand, gripping it in mine. He raised an eyebrow staring down at our hands before his lips curved into a smile. 

“This is nice.” He smirked as I rolled my eyes. 

“So I don’t lose you.” 

“Right, of course.” He said sarcastically as I dragged him into the crowded streets. With the flow of people, it was easy to get through except for the times when people decided to go the wrong way, bumping into us. Draco held my hand a bit tighter, finally lacing our fingers together. I blushed underneath my scarf, a smile playing on my lips. I stopped before one of the food stalls breathing in the wonderful scents of the Russian dumplings. The old lady behind the stall smiled at me. 

“Are you hungry, Draco?” I asked, looking up at him. He nodded, gazing down at the meaty dumplings. I looked at the lady, smiling. 

“Can I have 10, please?” I said in fluent Russian. The woman nodded packing up the small dumplings as I rummaged through my bag for money. We exchanged the goods as the lady smiled warmly at me. 

“What a lovely man.” She huskily said as she laughed. I giggled as well looking at Draco. 

“She said you’re handsome.” Draco chuckled running a hand through his hair. 

“I know.” He winked at the older woman who laughed. I rolled my eyes, grabbing Draco’s hand and pulling him through the streets again. We stopped at the next few food stops, Draco curious about each and every type of food. And each time, all of the older females or passerby’s would stare at Draco as if he were an art piece. Even a few muggles tried to take photos of him while I seethed quietly beside him. We were waiting for some hot chocolate when he noticed my face. He smiled, leaning down. 

“What’s wrong with you, Dolohov?” 

“Nothing.” I snapped, glaring at the stall. 

“Oh come on, tell me Chloe.” He whispered into my ear giving me a soft peck on my cheek. I sighed, glancing around us at the women who had crowded around, whispering and holding their phones out. 

“They think you’re some sort of famous person and I’m your manager.” I frowned, pouting as Draco let out a laugh. He glanced at the women, who giggled at him, before looking back down at me. 

“I don’t think famous people kiss their managers.” He whispered again before cupping my face and kissing me deeply on the lips. I flushed, softly sighing against his touch as I returned his kiss. I could hear the upset from the women around us as Draco slowly pulled away. “You’re my lucky Clover.” I blushed at the nickname turning away from him as I paid for our drinks. We each held one while Draco held most of the food. 

“W..we should get to the train. Well miss the ferry if it’s late.”

We basically ran to the train station, barely making it as we sat down in one of the booths. Draco slid in beside me, smirking. 

“What’s that look for?” 

“Your face is beet red. It’s kinda funny.” I stuck my tongue out at him, unraveling my scarf from my neck as I let out a sigh of relief. We placed our belongings on the opposite seat across from us while Draco started to open all the foods. 

“Which one do I try first?” I giggled. His face looked like he was in a candy store. 

“Try the Pelmeni. Theyre meat dumplings.” I pointed towards the small tray as he took one and popped it into his mouth. He chewed for a few seconds before his eyes went wide. 

“These are amazing! What exactly is in them?” 

I explained how they were made and the ingredients to him as he continued to eat. I smiled watching him. This is how Draco should’ve been from the very beginning. 

Happy and free. 

I took a sip of my hot chocolate while grabbing a meat bun and taking a bite out of it. The juicy meat filled my mouth as I sighed. Mother used to make amazing meat buns. This one didn’t even come close. The train lurched forward as we continued to talk about foods and Moscow. He had never been to Russia before so all of this was brand new to him. 

“Maybe one day we can come back and watch a ballet at Bolshoi. They're absolutely breathtaking.” He smiled slightly taking a sip of his hot chocolate. 

“I’d love that. I can officially take you on a date then.” 

I blushed, hiding my face with my cup. He smirked at my reaction, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to bring me closer. I smiled up at him as I rested my head against his shoulder. 

“You seem to be doing just fine, Malfoy.” I said, reassuring him. He chuckled kissing the top of my head. 

“I hope so.”


	29. Chapter 29

The longest part of the trip to my birthplace was the train ride to the ferry port. About a hour had already passed as I gently played with Draco’s hair. His head was in my lap, snoring quietly, as I stared out the large window. We were finally getting into country territory as multiple farm houses started to come into view. Farmers were pulling in herds of cattle and sheep into the barns. I remembered when mum had wanted a baby sheep for the longest time. Father and I were planning on surprising her for her birthday but she passed away before we could do that. 

“I’m so full.” Draco groaned in my lap slowly sitting up and rubbing his eyes. I smiled at him, crossing my legs. 

“Worth it though yeah?” 

“Absolutely.” He smirked, yawning. “How long do we have to sit here for? This is longer than the Hogwarts journey.” 

“Mm..probably for another hour or so? It’s gonna fly by now that we’re in the countryside. You should sleep some more.” 

“No, I’m good. Was having a nightmare anyways..” he trailed off, a frown settled on his lips. I turned towards him, leaning against the window slightly. 

“What about?” 

“It’s nothing, Dolohov.” 

“Obviously it is since it woke you up. I’m not gonna laugh if that’s what you’re worried about.” I pouted as he sighed at me, fidgeting a bit in his seat. 

“Fine, fine. I was just remembering about my last year at Hogwarts.” I watched him quietly as he ran a hand through his hair again, jaw clenched tightly. “It’s just a constant reminder of my failures..and more so when I almost died.” 

“Died?” 

“Potter found out that I had..given that cursed necklace to Katie and he came after me. I thought I had gotten him but then he hit me with some shit hex and..yeah.” He pulled up his shirt slightly exposing the scars that riddled his torso. My eyes widened gently reaching out to one of them, tracing it with my finger. He shuddered under my touch making me jerk my hand away. 

“Sorry..” 

“It’s fine, they don’t hurt. Just hurts my pride a bit.” He snickered, tucking his shirt back in. “I fucked up so bad last year.” 

“Don’t say that, Draco…” 

“I did though. I couldn’t even fucking do a simple task as..as killing someone..” I placed a hand on his arm stopping him. His eyes were dark and clouded. 

“Draco. Killing someone isn’t something a 16 year old should have to be pressured to do. You should’ve never been put in that situation to begin with.” 

“I had no choice, Dolohov. He was gonna kill me, my mom.” He said tensely. It was the same thing Narcissa said. I frowned. 

“And you made your choice, Draco. You decided not to kill Dumbledore, you didn’t turn Harry in at the house and you know why? Because you’ve chosen to be good. You don’t want this.” 

He was quiet for a few moments, his hands balling into fists. He was chewing his bottom lip as I slowly placed a hand on his cheek turning his face towards me. I smiled at him. 

“I’m proud of you for choosing the right way.” His eyes met mine. Slowly, a tear streaked down his cheek as I wiped it away gently. “You’ll always have a choice in everything you do, Draco. It’s only for you to decide that.” 

“You’ll help me though right?” He said weakly. My eyes widened a bit at him. Draco looked so feeble, so timid in my hand. He was trying to be strong for everyone but himself. Pushing away anybody that came too close to not see who and what he truly was. I smiled softly at him leaning up to kiss him gently on the lips. I felt him visibly relax under the kiss. I pulled away placing my forehead against his. 

“Always, Draco.”   
.  
.

Draco slept for the remaining train ride. Is this what Mum meant to save him? I brushed aside some white strands from his forehead gazing down at his face. My heart was beating rapidly as I felt a flush on my cheeks. Is this what it meant to love someone? 

The train was slowing as I saw the pier in sight. 

“Draco..” I soothed as he slowly opened his eyes, sitting up. “We’re here.” I smiled as he sleepily pulled on his coat and scarf. I wrapped mine as well, grabbing the last of our belongings and sliding out of the booth with Draco. He immediately took my hand, interlacing our fingers as we walked out of the train. It was much colder now since we were near the sea as I wrapped my scarf around me harder. Draco yawned, his hair being tossed around by the wind. His eyes widened seeing the small passenger boat. 

“Are we riding that?” He pointed at it as I smiled, nodding. 

“Unless you want to swim.” I giggled tugging him towards the boat. “Have you ever been in a ferry?” He wrinkled his nose as we stepped on the pier and into the boat. He paused feeling the ferry jolt slightly from the waves. 

“No, I don’t like this.” I smirked. I let go of his hand walking a bit ahead of him. I watched as he glared my way, not moving an inch from his original spot. “Come on, Draco. Don’t be a baby.” I teased. He snorted slowly taking one step after the next before reaching me. “Good job.” I giggled as he grasped my hand again, holding it tightly. 

“How long will we be on this thing?” 

“For only like 15 minutes at most.” He grimaced as I led him to one of the inner benches to shield us from the cold. He looked out towards the front as more and more people came into the ferry. 

“Chloe?” I looked up from my bag seeing an elderly lady staring at me, a scarf wrapped around her frail body. My eyes widened. 

“Babushka?” Draco glanced at me than at the lady as she laughed. I got up hugging the elderly lady as she hugged me back tightly. 

“Oh, little Chloe. Look at you! All grown. It’s been so long, my darling.” I pulled away, smiling at her. She sat down across from us as I went back to sit beside Draco. 

“I know..I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a while.” 

“It’s quite alright dear. I know you must be doing so much with your life. I see the flowers each year.” She smiled, wrinkles covering her face. She looked upon Draco as I blushed a bit. 

“Oh. Katya this is Draco, my..”

“Boyfriend.” Draco said in perfect Russian. I blinked in surprise at him as he smirked at me. He reached for Katya’s hand kissing it softly as she laughed. 

“Oh my, Chloe. And here I thought he was one of those supermodels in those magazines.” I blushed even more while Draco just smirked. “Please treat my little Chloe well.” She said softly, smiling at Draco. 

“I will.” I narrowed my eyes at him as he smirked towards me again. I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow as he laughed. The ferry slowly started to pull away. 

“How’s your father, Chloe?” I stiffened slightly as Draco squeezed my hand. 

“He..passed away a few months ago, Katya. Work accident.” I whispered. Katya reached over patting my knee, a sad look on her face. 

“I’m so sorry, Chloe..God, rest his soul.” I winced slightly. My father smited the above God’s name ever since mother’s death. “Where are you staying now?” 

“Draco’s family has graciously let me into their home. I’ll be there until I figure something out.” I smiled slightly as Draco squeezed my knee again. 

“That’s good. You’ve been eating well? You look much thinner than I last remember.” I laughed at Katya’s remark. 

“I’ve been fine, Babushka. Don’t worry so much.” 

“How can I not? I’ve known you since you were a baby when Anastasia moved to Svetlogorsk. You were everyone’s child.” I smiled, nodding. 

“And you don’t know how grateful I am to hear that.” 

“I remember as if it were yesterday when I met Anastasia..a beautiful soul in and out.” I smiled at Katya’s words. “You are the spitting image of her now that you’re older, Chloe.” 

“Thank you Babushka.” I glanced at Draco who was watching me. He gave me a slight smile, leaning over to whisper in my ear. 

“Can I go to the front?” I raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Like outside?” He nodded as I laughed slightly. 

“Of course. Just don’t be thrown overboard.” He smiled brightly kissing my forehead and saying a quick goodbye to Katya before going outside to the front of the ferry. Katya laughed softly leaning on her cane. 

“He has such a strong aura, Chloe. You’d be best to stick around him.” I blushed. “You seem to be smitten by him.” 

“Babushka.” I frowned at her as she laughed. 

“Young love is so exciting. Did you father get to meet Draco?” 

“Yes..he knew of their family.” 

“Did he approve?” 

“Um. We were just acquaintances at first. We’ve only been together for..” I trailed off. I heated up realizing finally that Draco had introduced himself as my boyfriend. I looked at Draco through the window seeing him leaning on the railing watching the waves. 

“Don’t let this old woman bore you, Chloe. Go.” Katya smiled as I smiled back at her. I got up walking out the small frame door and going to stand beside Draco. He glanced at me, a smile on his lips. 

“This is amazing. I love the smell of the sea.” I giggled at him holding the railing as the ferry moved smoothly over the waves. I held my scarf tightly to me, feeling my hair get pushed around by the wind. 

“Draco..you told Katya that you were my..boyfriend?” I glanced at him, his playful smile still on his lips. 

“And?” 

“I didn’t know that I had agreed that you were that.” I smirked as he looked at me. He smirked, moving towards me to pin me against the railing, both of his hands gripping the rails beside my body. I turned to face him, his lips curved into a perfect smile. The wind blew his hair dangerously across his face casting shadows over his eyes. He leaned towards me forcing me to back into the railing even more. 

“Didn’t you though when you touched yourself in the shower?” I gasped, my cheeks immediately heating up. 

“H..how…?” He smirked, kissing my cheek, biting my earlobe. 

“You think I couldn’t hear your little moans through the door?” 

“You listened?!” I squeaked, slapping his arm. He chuckled against my ear, the vibration making me shudder. 

“I can make you feel so much better, Clover..” he darkly whispered. He smirked leaning away to tighten the scarf around my neck. “You’re gonna catch a cold.” He winked at me moving back inside as I stared after him. It felt like my heart was going to burst through my chest as the same tickle of desire flared in my stomach. His words were like flames against my skin, his kisses like ice. And I couldn’t get enough of them. 

He was going to be the death of me.


	30. Chapter 30

Katya wanted us both to stay for dinner which I had politely declined but Draco wanted to stay. He thought it would be good for me to spend some time with those who cared for my well-being. That earned a lot of points with Katya. She said she was going to make my favorite, a pork roast just for celebration. 

We parted ways as I let out a sigh. Draco looked over at me raising an eyebrow. 

“What’s wrong?” I blushed at his gaze as I looked down immediately. 

“N..nothing..” He moved to be in front, tilting my head up with his fingers. He chuckled at the redness on my cheeks. 

“Oh..is it because of what I said on the ferry?” He smirked as I tried to pull away from his touch but his grip was firm, keeping me in place. 

“N..no! It’s...not..” 

“We won’t stay long, Clover.” He smirked, finally releasing my chin as I let out a shaky breath. He reached for my hand, grasping it tightly. “Let’s go say hello to your mother.” He said softly. I nodded pulling him in the direction of where our home was. Svetlogorsk was a seaside village with only about 100 people living in the small town. Everyone knew everything about everyone. It was just one of those places. 

Large homes were settled right on the beach with a large cement boardwalk as people were coming and going. I held onto Draco’s hand tighter as I already spotted a few people I recognized. A large burly man and a small girl were standing nearby as the girl turned towards me, her big blue eyes widening. 

“Papa! It’s Clover!” The man turned as I smiled at them both. The little girl ran over to me as I crouched down to scoop her up in my arms. 

“My goodness! Look at how big you are, Anya.” 

“Clovers back! Clovers back!” She squealed, hugging me tightly around my neck. Draco watched us quietly as Anya slowly pulled away, hiding behind my hair. “Clo..theres a strange man looking at you..” 

“Strange? I’m not strange you-“ Draco snapped as I shot him a look. 

“Anya, this is Draco..Draco this is Katya’s granddaughter, Anya..” I set Anya down in the ground as she held my fingers tightly staring at Draco. He sighed, looking at her, his hands deep in his pockets. Note to self, Draco was not a fan of children. 

“Hello.” He slowly said, his eyes narrowing slightly down at her. She hid behind me, staring down at her tiny feet. 

“Clover!!” I looked up to see the large man walk towards me giving me a large hug picking me up slightly. I laughed as he set me down ruffling my hair. “Look at how big you are! Matta told me you were here and I couldn’t believe it. Look are you!” 

“How about this beard though, Dimitri?” I pointed to his large brown beard as he let out a bellow of a laugh. His dark eyes twinkled in the sunlight as he placed his hands on his hips. 

“It’s quite nice isn’t it?” 

“You look like a true native of Iceland.” I smirked as he laughed. He looked towards Draco, a frown settling on his lips quickly. He eyed him up and down. 

“Puny little man.” I placed a hand on Draco’s arm, smiling slightly at Dimitri. Draco was seething under my touch. 

“Dimitri, this is Draco. My boyfriend. Draco this is Dimitri, Katya’s son.” Draco and Dimitri glared at each other sizing each other up as Dimitri slowly set out a large hand towards Draco. He shook it stiffly, the two never looking away from each other. I laughed nervously as Draco wrapped an arm around my waist holding me tightly. Dimitri frowned as Anya squeezed my hand. 

“Are you staying for dinner, Clover?” 

“I am, Anya. Do you think you can make me one of those flower crowns you used to make for me?” 

“Yes, yes!! With purple flowers right?” I nodded as the little girl giggled pulling her father away from us. Dimitri took one last look at Draco before walking away with Anya. Draco finally let out a breath, rubbing a hand behind his neck. 

“Holy shit he was huge.” I laughed as he smiled kissing my cheek. 

“Dimitri was like an older brother back then. Don’t let him intimidate you.” Draco snorted. 

“Please as if a Muggle could intimidate me. He’s lucky I didn’t turn him into a cow.” 

“Draco!” I slapped his stomach as he laughed, rubbing it slightly. I took his hand again pulling him down the streets, smiling at anyone who said hello to me. Finally we were near the end of the concrete street as it winded upwards with wooden stairs. 

We walked carefully up the stairs as it disappeared into lush green grass. Flowers bloomed everywhere as I let in a deep breath. This was home. I smiled back at Draco as we walked near the middle of the flatland that overlooked the small village. A small cottage like home was in the center as I paused a bit before it. 

“Was this where you grew up?” Draco asked quietly, squeezing my hand. I nodded, biting my lower lip. I hadn’t tried to set foot into the home ever since my mother died. The dilapidated window frames were barely hanging on as vines covered the exterior walls of the small home. 

“I haven’t been inside since the day she died.” I whispered. Draco squeezed my hand again as I smiled slightly at him. I slowly walked up to the house when I felt Draco’s hand slip away from mine. I looked back at him as he gave me a gentle smile. 

“You need this. Closure.” He must’ve seen the panic on my face as he pointed to the spot he was in. “I’ll be right here.” I nodded and turned back towards the house. I walked up the few stairs placing my hand in the door, letting in a slow breath. Slowly, I pushed the door open, it creaking heavily on its rusted hinges. Everything was exactly the same, just much dustier. I took a step forward, a heavy lump in my throat as I came face to face with the kitchen and dining room. Curtains lay tattered by the kitchen window and broken plates here and there. This is where she had died. Right here. 

I placed a hand on the small dining chair. And this is where I sat forced to watch it all. I gritted my teeth as I pulled myself away from the dining room and to look at the living space. Musty furniture and cobwebs overcoming them as I stared at the space. Flashbacks of when mother and father would read stories to me here or when father would teach me my first spells. It dawned on me then. The heavy emptiness that weighed in the room. I quickly walked outside of the house taking in a deep gulp of air. Draco was waiting, walking quickly up to me as he pulled me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder feeling him squeeze me harder to him, kissing my hair. We stayed like that until I had stopped. 

“Better?” He whispered as I slowly nodded. 

“Thanks..” I said hoarsely. He kissed my forehead, smiling. 

“Is that her grave?” He pointed behind us towards a small hill alcove by the house. I nodded as we both walked over seeing 2 cement tombstones side by side. I let in a slow breath seeing them. 

_Here lies Anastasia Lomazov-Dolohov_   
_Mother - Friend -Angel_   
_The brightest star in Orion’s Belt._

_Rest in Peace_

There was already a beautiful wreath of white and yellow flowers leaning against the cement tombstone. I smiled softly. They were from Rowle. He always left them each year. He always used to say that mother loved white flowers. I pulled my wand out from my bag and crouched down in front of her tombstone. I tapped my wand against the ground. 

“Orchideous.” Slowly, bright pink and purple flowers sprouted up from the ground in multitude lining up against the bottom of the tombstone. I put my wand away standing and clasping my hands together, in prayer like fashion. I closed my eyes saying a silent prayer. I heard Draco shift uncomfortably behind me as I opened my eyes. 

“Why do you pray for a dead person?” He asked. 

“Mum always used to say that you should still pray for the dead to make sure that their soul is fully at rest.” I smiled moving over to my father’s seeing nothing written on it. The same wreath sat against it. Drac seemed to be in deep thought as I reached into my bag pulling out a dark scarf. It was one that my father used to wear when it would start to snow. I wrapped it around the tombstone tying it in the front. 

“Hi father..are you with mum right now? I..I miss you. It hurts just as much as when mum died. I wish I could’ve given you one last hug.” I stopped feeling a lump in my throat as I stood up quickly. A cold rush of wind hit me in the back as I shuddered. Draco came to stand beside me, clearing his throat. 

“I’ll take good care of her, Dolohov...much better than how you did.” I elbowed Draco in the side, Draco grunting from the impact. I smiled slightly as Draco grinned deviously. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder looking up at the sunset. 

“It’s beautiful here.” He said softly as I nodded in agreement. “I can see why your mother wanted to live here. It calms the mind.” He let out a slow breath turning towards me and cupping my face in his cold hands. Slowly, he bent down to press his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, sighing against his touch and kisses. He pulled away, both of us looking into each other’s eyes, as I smiled softly up at him. 

“Thank you for coming with me.” He smirked, dragging a thumb against my lower lip. 

“You don’t need to thank me. I should thank you.” 

“What for, Draco?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head, pulling away from me extending his hand out to me. His eyes looked much brighter in the sunset, the sharp red color from the sun shadowing his white hair perfectly. 

“I think I hear Dimitri’s giant footsteps. Come on.” I laughed softly taking his hand. I looked back once more towards the tombstones. My jaw dropped slightly as I froze. A silver silhouette was bending over touching my father’s tombstone. Slowly, the figure’s definition started to come through. It was my mother. She was looking down sadly at the tombstone stroking the cold stone. Another gust of wind blew through, the silhouette disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. I felt a lump in my throat as I turned away quickly, Draco pulling me. 

Father was most definitely not with mother.


	31. Chapter 31

Dinner was chaotic especially for Draco. Dimitri and Dimitri’s younger brother, Vlad, had been drilling Draco for at least a good hour on what he did. He explained he was from a very wealthy family in London and that they had nothing to worry about. They definitely did not believe him. Anya was sitting in my lap, making a small flower bracelet as I picked on the last of the desert that Katya had made. Draco let out an exhausted sigh, leaning back into the leather chair as he glared at Dimitri. 

“Clover, this boy didn’t even finish school! And you expect me to like him?!” I sighed, frowning at Dimitri. 

“Come on, Dimitri. Let’s face it, none of us finished school.” Dimitri frowned even more, glaring at Draco. Anya held up the finished bracelet, smiling widely at me. “Is this for me, Anya?” I smiled down at the girl, nuzzling her head as she giggled shaking her head. She motioned for me to lean closer as I did. She leaned up, whispering into my ear. 

“For him.” She timidly pointed at Draco as my eyes widened. 

“Are you sure? He’s a very grumpy man.”

“Who’se grumpy?” Draco snapped as I laughed leaning back against the chair. 

“Anya?” I looked down at the girl as she nervously lifted the small white flower bracelet she had made. “What do you ask him?” She looked at me as I gave her a reassuring smile before she looked back over towards Draco. She slowly held up the bracelet for him. 

“F..for...y..you..” she whispered. Draco raised an eyebrow at her looking between her and the bracelet. He snorted. 

“As if I’d wear something so childish and -“ he paused as I lifted my wrist a bit for him to see that I was wearing the exact same bracelet. He clenched his jaw tight together before grumbling and jutting his wrist out towards Anya. He looked away, eyes slightly narrowed as Anya gasped with delight. She carefully placed it around his wrist, her fingers barely able to tie it. 

“Let me help you, sweetie.” I whispered as I placed my hands over hers helping her tie the knot. She giggled as she finished admiring her work. I looked up at Draco to see him watching me, his lips in a hard line as if he were dissecting the moment. I smiled at him slightly while looking at the clock that was hanging above the main door. 

“We should go. It’s getting late.” 

“Aw already? Why don’t you just stay the night, Clover? It’s getting dark.” I shook my head at Katya’s offer and smiled. 

“Thank you for the offer but we can’t. Draco’s got some business to attend to in the morning.” He scoffed beside me as I stood up, setting Anya down in the ground. I crouched down, hugging her as Draco got up as well to grab our things. 

“Thank you for the beautiful bracelet and crown. I’ll always cherish them.” Anya smiled brightly my way giving me a tight hug. 

“Do you think I can give Draco a hug?” She whispered in my ear. I giggled, nodding. 

“Go ahead.” I stood back up as she timidly made her way towards Draco. I said my goodbyes to Dimitri and Vlad as they both patted my shoulders. 

“Look after yourself, Clover. Come visit us when you get the chance.” 

“I will, thank you.” I smiled as I gave them both big hugs. They returned them as I finally made my way over to Katya. I hugged the frail woman a bit tighter than the rest of them. “Thank you, Babushka. Tonight was amazing.” I felt Katya hug me tightly, patting my back. 

“You’re always welcome, little Chloe. You know you are always welcome here.” I smiled, pulling away as I felt a few tears spring up to my eyes. I wiped them away, laughing slightly. 

“What are you doing?” I heard Draco say behind me. I looked over to see Anya holding her hands up to him as he took a step away from her, visibly uncomfortable. “I don’t do hugs.” 

“Oh come on, puny man. You say you’re a man when you can’t even give a little girl a hug? HAH!” Dimitri bellowed making Draco shoot him a glare. He let out a grunt, looking at me for help. I shrugged, taking my coat and scarf from him as I placed it on. 

“You’re not gonna let a little girl bully you, right?” I teased, smirking towards him. He glared at me this time before sighing. He looked down at Anya, crinkling his nose. 

“You can hug my leg. I won’t pick you up. You’re not a baby anymore.” He snapped. Anya smiled big hugging one of his legs tightly. His whole body went rigid as everyone laughed at his reaction. After about a minute, he peeled her off of him. “Okay, okay. Off.” He ordered as he smoothed down his pant leg. I smiled, lacing my fingers with his as he shot me an annoyed look. 

“We’ll be off. I’ll write to you Katya.” 

“Goodbye Clover!” They all said in unison as we ducked outside into the night. I shivered as we walked down the cement pathway. 

“I can’t believe that Muggle hugged me..with her filthy hands..fuck..” Draco grumbled as I squeezed his hands. 

“They’re no different than you and I, Malfoy.” He rolled his eyes. 

“I should’ve turned both of those baboons into cows! Now we’ll see who's laughing!” Draco said defiantly as I laughed slightly. 

“Whatever makes you feel better.” He smirked my way. We were walking past the pier as Draco gave me a quizzical look. 

“Uh, Clover maybe you had too much to eat but we just passed-“ 

“We’re not taking the ferry home, Malfoy.” I smirked, ignoring his look. I glanced behind my back making sure no one was watching as I held his hand tightly. 

“Then how the fuck-“ 

_Pop!_

We apparated back into London, standing right in the courtyard of the Malfoy Manor. I let go of Draco’s hand already creeping up to the door as he looked at me with a mixture of anger and confusion. 

“You..made me...we could’ve apparated?!” He roared as I laughed loudly. I squealed as he came charging for me as I bolted into the home and up the stairs. “Come here!” I laughed even more sprinting towards my bedroom door, seeing him scramble up the stairs. 

“Goodnight Malfoy!” I smirked at him before slamming the door shut and locking it. 

“Open the bloody door, Dolohov! I’m gonna kill you!” He banged on the door as I giggled. 

“Sorry! Closed for the night!!” I could hear him mumble something, sneering at the closed door. 

“You better watch yourself tomorrow…” I listened to his fading footsteps than the slamming of his door as I grinned to myself. 

Gotcha Malfoy.


	32. Chapter 32

**a/n: this chapter contains some violence and blood. please read at your discretion!**

The next morning, I awoke with a loud banging on my door. I groaned, sliding out of the bed and opened the door to see a frantic Poppy mid knock. 

“Merlin, Poppy...what time is it..?” 

“Lady Clover! He’s here! And the..the bad men..” I frowned, rubbing my eyes again. 

“Who?” 

“The Dark Lord.” He hissed. My eyes widened. “He..he wants you and Master Draco present..Master Draco is already downstairs.” I nodded quickly shutting my door. 

I changed quickly, placing my hair up in a messy bun. I opted for just some jeans and a black turtleneck, sliding my wand in my pocket. I pulled on a black windbreaker as I rushed out the door. I could hear the chatter coming from the dining room as I slowed my pace, walking inside. Draco was sitting beside his father, stiff and silent. His eyes darted to meet mine as he seemed to relax, nodding a greeting my way. I nodded slightly going over towards the empty seat across from him. Rowle was already seated, eyes closed. 

“Morning Rowle.” I whispered as he looked at me, a slight smile on his lips. 

“Morning Clover. How was your trip yesterday?” 

“Good. Thank you for the burial stone and the wreath.” He grinned, chuckling. 

“I always forget how beautiful your hometown is. Makes me forget everything.” I smiled. That’s exactly what Draco said. “But Chloe..” I looked up at Rowle. He never said my name unless it was absolutely dire. “You’ll need to make a choice today.” My eyes widened. 

“What?” He looked at me slightly before glancing at the empty chair at the head of the table. 

“Don’t let your father down.” He whispered as a loud pop made me jump. I looked at Draco who had been watching us the entire time. His eyes were clouded, his lips in a thin line. The dark curtains shut over the windows, darkening the group greatly while candles were lit nearby. Voldemort slowly walked to the head of the table, looking absolutely worn. It looked like he had aged at least 50 years. Everyone grew silent looking towards the front. I could almost hear my own breathing, my heart pounding in my chest. Why was I feeling so much fear? 

“The boy..has stolen another Horocrux from the vault. Harry Potter must die.” I glanced at Draco who stiffened. Voldemort slowly lifted his hand holding a complete different wand. “And he will die by the Elder Wand.” Everyone gasped, hushed whispers spreading through the table. 

“We must continue our search for new recruits, brothers and sisters. A war will come. And we will need everyone. I want to personally thank Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson for bringing your children to me.” Voldemort sneered as I felt bile rise up in my throat. Was Pansy and Chris Death Eaters now? I grinded my teeth together as Voldemort’s eyes landed on me. 

“Dolohov.” He sneered. I could feel the blood rush from my face as I shrunk away from his dead gaze. “Scabior and Rowle has told me that you have done well in helping their efforts in the captures of Potter. Even if it meant risking the life of your arm. Thank you.” A shudder ran through my body as I felt the pulsing in my arm. It was the coldest thank you. “Let’s talk more after.” He finally looked away letting me relax in my seat, finally. I was shaking. I clenched my hands into fists, my eyes finding Draco’s. He was looking at me with worry. He breathed in slowly as I followed him doing the same. He was trying to calm me down. I couldn’t even hear anything that Voldemort or anyone else was saying. I hadn’t even realized the meeting had ended as everyone stood up. Rowle placed a hand on my shoulder as I looked at him. His eyes were dark as he motioned with his head towards the front. 

“Don’t let your father down, Chloe.” He reiterated as a chill ran through my body again. I slowly stood up, feeling my knees shake as I walked towards the front seeing most of the Death Eaters already leaving. Bellatrix was watching me with a sneer on her lips as I stood a bit away from Voldemort. 

“Leave us.” He ordered the Malfoys and Bellatrix. I looked towards Draco who was being dragged away by his mother. He was looking frantically between his mother and I. 

“Come Draco..no..stop Draco.” Narcissa snapped as Draco looked at me with wide eyes. I tried to give him my best smile as the doors closed leaving me in complete silence with Voldemort. He slowly stood up taking in a deep breath. 

“Never would I think I would be branding a halfblood but here we are.” He took a step towards me as I took a step away. 

“I..” 

“You smell of Muggle fear. Dolohov promised that you would be ready.” I gulped down the bile that threatened to come up as Voldemort gripped my left arm digging his nails into it. I gasped, letting out a timid whimper at the pain that shot up through my arm. He was digging into the scars. “But I see the determination to live up to your fathers name. But the question is - will you live up to my expectations?” He snickered, digging his nails deeper as I felt my knees attempt to buckle underneath the pain. I forced myself to stand still and upright. 

“They say Muggles break under the little bits of pain. How much pain do you think your dear Katya can handle?” I gasped jerking my head up at Voldemort. He had a sneer on his thin lips as he pulled my arm closer to him. 

“Don’t..don’t hurt her..” I whispered. 

“Then you will do as I say.” 

_A choice. You have a choice._

My mother’s voice echoed in my mind. He ripped the sleeve of my jacket and shirt to expose my scar ridden arm. He lifted the Elder Wand digging the tip into my skin. Tears start to fall from my eyes. 

“You will become a Death Eater and do as I bid. Should you not, I will kill all those you love in Svetlogorsk.” Images of Katya, Anya, and Dimitri’s dead faces popped up in my head. 

“I..I..” 

“You will lay your life down for me and only me.” A burning sensation started to come from my arm as I attempted to jerk my arm away but he held it still. 

“Please..” I cried. 

“I will make them suffer one by one.” Voldemort hissed. A wave of pain hit me as I screamed. It was like I was being pushed into a cyclone of fire, the lap of flames suffocating me. My arm was being constricted, the scars starting to tear as I let out another scream of pain. 

“Stop! Please!” I begged, falling to my knees, my arm still being held up by Voldemort. He snickered as droplets of blood fell to the floor beside me. Finally the pain subsided but a heavy weight seemed to be lying on my arm as he dropped it. I held my arm to my chest gasping for air. Blood was trickling down my elbow as Voldemort walked past me. I glanced down at my arm seeing the Dark Mark darkly inked into my skin. The snake moved aggressively against my skin as if it was crawling through my veins. 

“You will come when I summon you. Welcome, Dolohov.” He snickered, apparating with a crack. My body was shaking as I held my arm tightly to me. 

“D..Draco..” I whispered as the doors flung open. A clatter of footsteps came towards me, crouching down. Hands cupped my face forcing me to look upwards as I saw Draco’s pain filled face. 

“Clover..Clover..?” He was whispering looking all over my face and wiping my tears away. 

“I..it hurts..” I whispered as he let go of my face and went to hold my arm. He let in a sharp intake of air seeing the Dark Mark on my arm and the reopened wounds. 

“You’re..” He closed his mouth, jaw clenched tightly. “Hold still okay?” I nodded, blinking away more tears as he pulled his wand out hovering over the scars. He was mumbling a spell as the wounds slowly closed and the blood disappearing into my skin. He placed the wand away slowly bringing my arm up to him, kissing it gently right above the mark. 

I let in a sharp breath, biting my lower lip as he slowly pulled away looking back up at my face. 

“Don’t cry, Clover. It breaks my heart.” He whispered hoarsely. “Follow me.” He pulled me up to my feet, grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the dining room and towards the stairs. 

“Draco? Chloe?” We stopped at Narcissa’s words. Draco held my hand tightly looking over my head towards his mother. “What..” 

“Leave us alone.” He hissed, continuing up the stairs as I followed suit. He opened the bathroom door forcing the both of us in as he locked the door behind me. My knees were shaking even more as I leaned against the door for support. Draco held my face, keeping my eyes on him. 

“Breathe, Clover.” 

“I had too..I had too..he was going to kill Katya..” I choked out, tears falling again down my cheek. “Please don’t hate me..” 

“You’re talking nonsense. I would never hate you.” He pulled me into a hug, my head falling into his shoulder. My shoulders sagged against his tight hold as I sobbed uncontrollably into him. “It’s gonna be okay, Clover.” 

As much as I wanted to believe Draco, I could hear that he didn’t even believe his own words.


	33. Chapter 33

“You still smell like pork roast.” Draco whispered against my hair. We had been huddled together against the bathroom door, me in between his legs. I let out a hoarse chuckle, sighing into his chest. He had been holding me for who knows how long, quietly humming to himself and comforting me in between sobs. The aching pain in my arm had subsided as I glanced down at it. 

“We’re twins.” Draco muttered holding up his left arm as well, pulling the sleeve back to show his identical mark. I laughed softly, tracing the tattoo with my finger gently. 

“Did it hurt when you got yours?” 

“Yes. Terribly. I remember throwing up a lot afterwards.” He chuckled as I smiled at his response. He kissed the side of my head. “You want to shower?” 

“With you?” I asked softly looking up at him. He smirked. 

“Help take your mind off of things.” I blushed, biting my lower lip. “I won’t stare..to much.” He snickered as i elbowed his stomach. He laughed, helping me stand up. 

“J..just turn around while I undress..don’t look till I get in.” I said sheepishly looking down at my feet. He chuckled, rolling his eyes at me and turning around. I made sure he wasn’t peeking as I quickly peeled off my jacket. I felt my cheeks burn up. This was the first time I was going to see Draco..and the first time he was going to see me. I bit my lower lip. 

“Are you done yet?” 

“No! Don’t turn around!” I squealed as he smirked. I slowly pulled my blouse and unbuttoned my pants, peeking at Draco again. He was staring up at the ceiling, his hands in his pockets. “What are you thinking about?” I whispered. 

“Hm? Oh. I was just thinking about how I can’t wait to grab your ass.” I gasped as he laughed. “I’m joking, Clover. I was just thinking about what I would be doing if I were in Hogwarts right now. Probably playing Quidditch.” I heard the longing in his voice. 

“What’s Quidditch?” He started to turn but I pushed him to stay put. 

“You’ve never heard of Quidditch?” He asked, shocked. 

“No. What is it?” 

“It’s a famous Wizard sport. Brutal sport. I was a seeker. The best seeker Hogwarts ever saw.” I laughed slightly, undoing my bra and underwear and placing them neatly under my clothes. 

“What does a seeker do?” I asked stepping into the cold shower and sliding the glass door shut. I turned the water on, squealing as it was ice cold against my body. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Don’t look!” He let out a grumble. He was explaining what a seeker did as I adjusted the temperature to be more hot and relaxing. I sighed happily watching the steam envelop the large shower as I heard Draco taper off. 

“Can I come in now?” He asked quietly. I could see the silhouette of his figure near the shower door as I blushed, turning away so my back was to him. I wrapped my arms around my breasts covering them. 

“Y..yeah..” I muttered. I heard him remove his clothing throwing them to the side as he slid the door open. He stepped in, sliding the door close. I could feel my cheeks heat up even more as I held my arms tighter around me. 

“Relax.” He whispered, running his fingers down the length of my spine sending shivers through my whole body. He traced over a scar that ran from my lower back to my hip. “How did you get this?” 

“I slipped on some glass..I broke a potions bottle.” Draco chuckled, moving his fingers to another scar in the middle of my back. 

“And this one?” 

“I fell off a horse.” His hand slowly moved to grip my hip, pulling me against him as the water was hitting my front. I blushed heavily feeling his bare chest against my back. He bent down kissing my shoulder, trailing his lips up towards my neck as he brushed away my wet hair. I shuddered under his lips, slowly letting my arms down to relax beside my body. He suckled on a spot right underneath my ear, a soft moan escaping my lips. I could feel the heat rising in my stomach again. He chuckled against my skin pulling away. 

“You have the most sultry sounding moans, Dolohov.” He said darkly, making me blush even more. He reached over grabbing the soap and starting to lather my back with it. “You’re gonna have to turn around. Unless you don’t want to be clean up there.” He smirked as I shot him a look over my shoulder. I slowly turned around immediately crossing my arms over my breasts again. His eyes moved slowly down my body and back up as a smile was on his lips. He placed his hands on my elbows forcing me to place them down. I blushed, biting my lower lip. 

“You’re beautiful, Clover.” He breathed out softly. Slowly he started to lather my front, gently moving underneath my breasts, his fingers grazing against them each time making my body shiver. I forced my eyes to stay on his chest as I reached up to trace my fingers against the multiple lacerations across his torso. 

“I didn’t know you had more..are these all from Harry?” He stopped, nodding slightly. 

“Hideous aren’t they?” 

“Not at all.” I said softly, continuing to trace each one of them. He smirked down at me as I felt his cold skin against my fingers. His defined torso and chest making me blush. “Merlin, Malfoy. You’re cut like a statue.” I giggled as he snorted slightly. 

“Not like I haven’t heard that before.” I frowned up at him as I rinsed myself off and taking the soap from him. I was trying to keep my eyes upwards and not to see the distraction that was growing below. 

“How many girlfriends did you have at Hogwarts?” I turned him around, letting his front be hit by the water as I started to rub his back with the soap. 

“Girlfriends? Zero. Now girls to shake up with? Plenty.” I could almost hear his sneer as I rolled my eyes. “All of them wanted the same thing. Looking at me with such admiration as if I had done something great in my life. It was pitiful really.” 

“How so?” Draco was quiet for a second. 

“Because I didn’t like the person that everyone made me out to be. It was exhausting. All I wanted was to study potions, play Quidditch, go do regular things on the weekends without feeling the need to put up a front. And if I ever did act differently, everyone would look at me as if I was a stranger.” He let out a sigh. “I was just some boy with generations of old money and a lineage to live up to. A lineage I didn’t want to fulfill.” He turned around so that I could soap up his chest, blushing at his gaze. 

“But with you..you don’t force me to act a certain way. Yes, sometimes you aggravate the shit out of me but it’s only because you decide to do reckless things, things that out your life at risk.” He narrowed his eyes as I smiled slightly, understanding he was talking about the dragon incident. “But I feel like I can be myself around you. And that..scares me.” I looked up at Draco seeing his wet hair clinging to his face. The steam surrounding us as I stood on my tiptoes, pressing my lips against his softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, resting his forehead against mine. 

“You don’t have to be scared, Draco. I’ll help you along the way.” I smiled up at him as he dragged a thumb against my cheek. He leaned down to kiss me but a loud thump against the door made us freeze. 

“Draco? Are you in there? You have a guest.” Draco looked at the door, grumbling. 

“Who is it?” 

“Pansy.” It was Lucius. “And find the halfblood too.” I bit my lower lip as Draco narrowed his eyes. Lucius' steps faded away as we looked at each other. 

“What does Pansy want?” I whispered as Draco turned off the water. 

“Who knows.” He said darkly rubbing a towel over him and handing me a new one. I quickly wiped myself down, placing my clothes back on. I quickly dried my hair with a spell, trying to hide it that we had been in the shower together. “I’ll go down first. Wait a few minutes.” I nodded watching him disappear out the door. I waited before farting into my room and changing different shirts. I tossed on the sleeveless turtleneck again and cardigan as I walked out of the room. I could hear arguing from down below. I turned the corner to see Pansy, Lucius, Narcissa, Christopher, and Draco in the main hall. 

“Are you fucking mental, Pansy?” Draco snapped. 

“Don’t talk to her like that, Malfoy.” Chris snarled, taking a step towards Draco. Pansy had her hands crossed over her chest, looking towards me as I quietly walked down the steps. A sneer was on her lips. 

“Oh look. The halfbreed. Go on, Draco. Tell her.” 

“Tell me what?” I looked between everyone as Lucius crossed his arms. Narcissa kept her eyes down while Draco was quiet, his eyes darkening towards Pansy and Chris. Pansy snorted, sneering my way. 

“I’ve decided that Draco and I are getting married next year. In April.”


	34. Chapter 34

My jaw dropped. A jolt of pain thrusted into my chest as I felt a lump in my throat. I had to mask my hurt and shock quickly or else they would catch on. I clenched my jaw shut, holding my left arm against my stomach. 

“And why does this concern me?” 

“Oh it doesn’t. Unless you have something against us getting married.” Pansy smirked looking back at Draco. 

“You expect me to get married when a war is about to break out?” He snarled as Chris narrowed his eyes more. 

“It would make our family rightful again, Draco.” Lucius sneered. Draco glared at Lucius, darting his eyes towards me than at Pansy. 

“I won’t.” Draco stated. Narcissa gasped while Pansy narrowed her eyes at Draco. 

“And why not?” Lucius snapped placing a hand on Draco’s shoulder. He shrugged his hand off glaring at them. 

“I just won’t! It’s fucked up! I will have a say in this!” Draco snapped. 

“Draco!” Lucius bellowed spinning his son around and dragging me towards the study next door. Pansy slowly looked at me, snarling as she made her way towards me. 

“You did something to him, DIDNT you? You’ve put him under some love spell HAVENT you?!” 

“What the fuck are you talking about, Pansy?” I sneered, narrowing my eyes at her. 

“Ever since you showed up, Draco’s been acting weird! Different! You’ve done something to him!” 

“Are you that fucking stupid, Pansy? Draco’s not acting any other way he’s just not acting the way you want him to be!” 

“Don’t raise your shit voice at me halfbreed! Give me back my boyfriend!” 

“He was never yours to have, Pansy!” I shouted. She was shaking with anger immediately raising her hand and slapping me across my cheek. I gasped, staggering a bit and falling to the ground with a thud. 

“Pansy!” Chris yelled, running over to me and kneeling down. “Chloe..” I felt tears spring to my eyes as I held my stinging cheek. I looked up at Pansy as she sneered down at me. 

“He was always mine and he will never be yours.” She stood back away from me when Lucius and Draco walked back in. Draco’s eyes widened seeing me on the floor as he took a step forward but was stopped by Lucius. I slowly stood up, waving away Chris’s help as I glared at Pansy. She smirked my way turning back towards Draco. Lucius looked at me, hatred boiling in his eyes as he gripped Draco’s shoulder. 

“Draco? Your decision?” I looked at Draco seeing the color drain from his face. His hands were clenched into fists as he looked away from me and towards the ground. His hair covered his eyes as he spoke through gritted teeth. 

“The wedding will be in April.” 

.

After Draco’s announcement, I couldn’t hear anything. I wasn’t surprised but definitely a mixture of hurt and anger swelled through me. Pansy and Chris left shortly after, Chris saying something to me but I couldn’t make out what he was saying. My eyes were only on Draco’s but Draco wouldn’t look me in the eye. Lucius had pulled him back towards the study, slamming the door. I forced myself to go to the front yard to the side garden I had found earlier during my stay. 

I sat down on one of the dark benches, clutching my chest. I choked back a sob, gritting my teeth together. 

“You will not cry, Chloe. You will not cry.” But my tears didn’t want to listen. I covered my face, sobbing into my hands. April was only 4 months away. 4 months until Draco would leave. Leave me like how mother and father did. 

“Chloe?” I pulled my hands away to see Narcissa walking up to me. Her eyes widened seeing my tears as I brushed them aside, standing up. 

“I’m sorry, I-“ 

“No stay. It’s alright. I always come here when I need some time alone. Please.” She said quietly motioning for me to sit. I slowly said down as she came to sit beside me. We sat quietly listening to the sounds of birds chirping in the distance. “Days like these seem like everything is coming down at you all at once, hm?” I slowly nodded, gripping my arm. 

“It was very admirable of you to stick up for my son to Pansy. I’ve..been thinking a bit about the words you said. I too thought Draco was acting differently but maybe that was Draco acting truly himself. And not for anyone.” I stayed quiet, keeping my head down. Narcissa glanced at me, clasping her hands delicately on her lap. 

“And in that second when I realized your words, I felt a warmth. Happiness. That he was able to finally find his true voice during these times. And I thank you for that.” 

“Narcissa, I appreciate the words but I-“ she lifted a hand to silence me. 

“It’s not easy for me to accept those of non pure blood. It was hard enough to accept Andromeda when she married that Muggle, Tonks. It’s been ingrained in my family and in Lucius to never accept those of non pure blood status. However, I see how you have shaped Draco and I see the change in him. And I thought I’d never hear him laugh again in this house until you came along.” She let out a slow sigh. 

“I wish I could change it. The marriage. I’ve never been a fan of that..Parkinson girl but..I have no rule over my husband's word. I’m sorry, Chloe.” 

“It’s nothing for you to worry about, Narcissa.” I said softly, standing up. “Thank you for your words but they aren’t necessary. I’m...leaving after tonight. Thank you for your hospitality in every way.” 

“And where do you think you’ll go?” 

“Anywhere.”

“Chloe. Even though we didn’t see eye to eye, I still worry as if you’re my own child. I won’t let you go into the wild without any destination.” I stayed quiet, letting out a sigh. She stood up, her eyebrows furrowed together. “I have a place in mind. Andromeda will help.” I looked up at Narcissa. 

“Your sister?” 

“I know you’ve been reading her diary. It was peculiar that it went missing as soon as you got here.” I flushed a bit, looking away. “I will Owl her to let her know. We leave at first light.” She placed a hand on my shoulder making me flinch. 

“I’m truly sorry, Chloe.” She pulled away from me walking back towards the manor. I slowly walked in after her going towards the kitchen. I had to tell Poppy goodbye. 

“Poppy?” I whispered. Immediately a pop happened behind me as I turned around. I smiled at the small elf immediately wrapping my arms around him. He gasped, holding still. 

“L..Lady Clover?” 

“Poppy..I’m..leaving tomorrow and I don’t think we’ll ever meet again. Thank you for your kindness..I’ll...I’ll really miss you.” I choked out as I pulled away from Poppy. Tears popped into his eyes as he gripped my arms. 

“But why must Clover go? Poppy will come with!” 

“No, Poppy.. you have to stay here. I need you to look after Draco.” 

“Master Draco isn’t going with you?” 

“No, Poppy. Promise me to look after him. You need to make sure he eats. And..Poppy you can’t tell him where I went, no matter how much he asks. Promise me, Poppy.” His eyes went wide. 

“I..I promise Clover..” I smiled gently patting his hands as he slowly let go of me. “Poppy will never forget Clover.” 

“And I will never forget you, Poppy.” I kissed the top of his head as I stood up. “Be safe, okay?” He nodded, tears falling down his cheeks as I walked out of the kitchen swiftly going up the stairs. I didn’t even notice that Draco had come out of the room with his father as I hurried into my room, locking the door behind me. I slid down against the back of the door, biting my lower lip hard. 

Maybe father was right. Maybe we were cursed to be alone forever. Our only happiness being torn from right in front of us, tempting us like puppet on strings. I covered my face with my hands, refusing to cry anymore. 

“No more, please..”


	35. Chapter 35

**a/n: this chapter contains sexual content. please read at your own discretion!!**

I was slowly placing my items back into the luggages. I gripped onto my scarf, biting my lower lip as I folded it carefully into the luggage. A soft knock broke my out of my thoughts as I pushed the luggage to the side, hiding it from view. I half expected it to be Poppy of Narcissa but to my dismay, it was Draco. I stared at him wide eyed as he looked at me. His hair was disheveled as if he had pulled on it, eyes bloodshot, and his clothes wrinkled and unkempt. 

“Draco..” I whispered. He pushed past the door, closing it behind him. He let out a heavy sigh, taking a step towards me as I backed away. “We can’t, Malfoy.” I hated the words I said. 

“Back to last name basis?” He darkly said, narrowing his eyes at me. 

“You..you made your decision Malfoy.” I barely said. He took another step towards me forcing my back against the bedpost. 

“And?” 

“And? You’ve decided to get married to..to Pansy! After everything you’ve said to me..” 

“I didn’t have a choice, Chloe.” 

“Don’t. Don’t say my name, please. Don’t make this hurt more than it already does.” I whispered. He glared at me, taking one last step leering over me. 

“I’ve never had a choice in anything I’ve ever done. You should know that.” His eyes peered darkly into mine as I forced myself to look away. “Look at me!” I snapped my head back towards him, narrowing at my eyes slightly. 

“Don’t yell at me, Malfoy! I’m..I’m not some plaything that you can just toss around just because you’re bored!” 

“Plaything? You think I wanted to toss you to the side? You don’t think this hurt me as much as it hurts you?!” 

“Well then you should’ve chosen me!” I snapped. I let out a shaky breath as Draco glared at me. 

“You were always the one I wanted. But when you understand who my family is, you’ll understand why I couldn’t.” 

“Then why are you even here then? Just leave.” 

“Because I love you.” 

My jaw dropped as his hands immediately gripped my face forcing his lips onto mine. I gasped, shoving him away from me. 

“No. No you don’t. Don’t..say that, please Draco.” I pleaded with him, tears brimming up to my eyes. “Please..” 

“I love you, Clover.” He whispered coming back towards me. He went to touch my cheek as I shoved his hand away. 

“Don’t.” Everything in me was breaking, falling apart right before this man. I didn’t want him to love me. I needed him to forget about me. I needed to forget about him. “Don’t say my name.” He grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him as he locked his lips once more with mine. I writhed under his hold as he pinned me to the bed with his body. I gasped, feeling his leg come between mine. 

“Malfoy…” I gasped out as he finally pulled away from me. His cheeks were flushed as he bit his lower lip. “Get off..” 

“No. Stop trying to fight me, Dolohov.” It was like a hit to the chest hearing him say it with such animosity. His head fell to my shoulder as I stared wide eyed up at the ceiling. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry..” He hoarsely said. I bit my lower lip feeling tears streak down my cheeks again. He kissed my tear stained cheeks before resting his forehead against mine. 

“I love you Draco.” I choked out. His breath tickled my lips as we stared at each other. 

“I love you Clover.” He whispered, the tension between our lips intensifying as finally I leaned up, kissing him deeply. His tongue immediately found mine dancing with each other as he gripped my wrists harder. I gasped against his hold feeling his knee shift higher between my legs, a hardness rubbing against my thigh. He moved from my lips pressing kisses along the way to the spot right underneath my ear, suckling on it. My lips parted in a moan as Draco continued with his kisses down my entire neck. He pulled away sitting up slightly as he pulled his shirt over his head from behind. He tossed it to the side as I blushed up at his chest. He let me sit up watching me with dark eyes as I slowly shrugged off both my top and cardigan. He leaned towards me again forcing me back as his lips were back onto mine. His fingers moved expertly around the straps of my bra slipping it off and unhooking it with ease. He tossed it aside as I flushed against his lips. He leaned away kissing my cheek than back down to my neck on the other side. One of his hands cupped my breast squeezing it roughly between his fingers. I gasped, my back arching against his grip. 

It was like a hot fire was being stroked with each grip, kiss, and bite Draco gave me. Another moan escaped my lips as I gasped for air, the sensations of pleasure rushing up through my body. Slowly his hand moved down to slip underneath my joggers. I gasped feeling him cup the heat between my thighs. 

“D..Draco…” I whimpered as he lifted his head to look at me. “I…” 

“I won’t hurt you, Clover. Trust me.” He softly said kissing my cheek, his free hand coming up to stroke my chin. His thumb rubbed up against my lip as his other hand pushed aside my underwear rubbing my sensitive spot. I gasped as Draco pressed his lips against mine, distracting me with his hot kisses. He forcefully pulled down my joggers and underwear in a single motion slowly inserting a finger then two inside of me. A shock of pleasure ran through me as my back arched up pressing our bare chests together. He moved them in and out slowly letting me get used to the sensation. “You’re beautiful, Clover.” He whispered against my lips, biting my lower lip. I whispered at the mixture of sensations as he quickened the pace with his fingers. I tore away from his grip, tilting my head back as I could feel the heat in my stomach about to explode. 

“D..Draco..!” He smirked, kissing my collarbone and slowed his pace, removing his fingers. He leaned up, unbuckling his pants and sliding them off. I blushed seeing the length of his desire as he came back towards me, kissing me. 

“If it’s too much, let me know. We can stop.” I nodded wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. I never wanted him to stop but this would be the last time I would ever have this moment with Draco. And we both knew that. 

Slowly, he inserted himself into me. With each inch, I gasped as he pressed his lips harder against mine. I whispered, the sensations of pain and pleasure scorching through my veins. He grunted slightly, placing a hand underneath my head, gripping my hair tightly. 

“Fuck..” He looked at me with dark eyes burying his face into my shoulder as he started to thrust in and out slowly. My head was being clouded with lust as I bit my lower lip from anymore escaped moans. He kissed my neck and traced upwards to my lips forcing me to unlock my lips for him. He started to quicken, a louder moan breaking free from me. His hold tightened in my hair. 

“I love you Clover.” He whispered haggardly. 

“I..I love you too, Draco.” Immediately he pulled out as I gasped at the released pressure. He immediately flipped me over to my stomach, wrapping his arms around my stomach to set me on all 4s. “Draco…!” I squealed as he kissed my shoulder. I blushed furiously as one of his hands came up to my neck, gripping it slightly under my chin. 

“Do you trust me..?” He inserted himself into me with such roughness that I gasped, writhing underneath the sensation. In this position, he was touching different but right areas as I shuddered. “Do you?” He started to thrust, slowly and roughly, into me and with each thrust, I was unraveling before him. 

“Clover..” He muttered against my skin prompting me to talk. 

“Y..yes..” I barely whispered, trying not to crumble underneath the sensations that were overwhelming me. Immediately, his grip on my neck tightened, forcing my neck up and slightly back as I gasped. My back arched forcing me to stick my rear up more against his hips. His thrusts started to quicken, his lips distracting me from the pain as they moved towards my ear, biting the upper parts. It was getting harder to breath as I clutched the sheets underneath me, eyes clenched shut. His thrusts were getting more urgent, more primal, his hips slapping against my rear.

The heat exploded in my stomach sending violent shudders through my body as I let out a final guttural moan. He gripped my throat and hips tightly, grunting against the tightness of my release as he came with me. It was like a hot fountain bursting into me. It felt absolutely euphoric. He slowly loosened his grip on me, sliding out and letting me fall against the bed. I felt the large comforter come over my body and a dip in the bed as I felt Draco’s arms wrap around my stomach to pull my back to his chest. 

He kissed my shoulders rubbing his thumb in circles against my hips. My mind still felt cloudy as I slowly turned towards him, wincing at the achy feeling between my thighs. His eyes were hooded, jaw clenched tightly together as I gently moved a strand of hair from his sweaty forehead. 

“Why do I feel like you’re going to disappear any second?” He whispered. An ache of pain hit my chest as I forced myself to smile. 

“Relax, Draco. I’ll be here.” I soothed as he pulled me in closer to him. I could hear his rapid heartbeat as I bit my lower lip, tears pricking up. 

“Stay with me, please..” I choked back when I heard his words. I wrapped my arms around his back, holding him tightly as he kissed the top of my head. 

I’m sorry Draco. I can’t stay.


	36. Chapter 36

I awoke slowly the next day. Draco’s arms were tightly bound around me as I glanced up at the sleeping man. I blushed remembering the events that happened last night. 

We made love. 

I wanted to bury my head into his chest, bask in his cologne, kiss the perfect scars that riddled his torso but I couldn’t. I had to leave. I slowly peeled my way out of his touch, replacing my body with a pillow instead. He mumbled something, tightening his hold on the pillow. 

I slid out of bed, grunting as my legs felt stiff and wobbly. I quickly changed back into some other joggers and a black sweater. I glanced in the mirror to see my neck and shoulders riddled with dark marks as I blushed, brushing my hair to cover them. 

“Come on, Mr. Frank.” I whispered towards the cat as he grumpily got into the cage. I packed up my remaining items quietly, putting the luggages near the door. I glanced back at Draco, slowly walking over to him and stood by his side of the bed. I leaned down, kissing his cheek. 

“I’ll always love you Draco.” I saw his lips turn into a slight smile letting out a slow sigh. 

“Clover..” He mumbled as I slowly leaned away. I bit my lower lip quickly leaving his side and grabbing my things. I opened the door taking one last look at the man who had completely changed my world. Please forgive me. I shut the door behind me leaving my heart in the bedroom. 

I quietly brought my things down careful to not bump Mr. Frank’s cage against the stairs. Narcissa was waiting for me at the bottom, looking at me slightly. She gave me a slight smile helping me with the last of my things. 

“Are you ready? Andromeda is waiting.” I slowly nodded as she grasped my shoulder. I took another look up the stairs before looking back at Narcissa. 

“I’m ready.” 

.

We had apparated quickly out of the Manor and appeared in front of a small cottage home near a river bank. My eyes widened. It looked exactly like my old home. Narcissa let go of my shoulder as the door swung open. Andromeda walked out, looking like an exact replica of Bellatrix, however her dark hair was much more tame and her eyes bigger and kinder. She smiled softly at Narcissa who stiffened at the sight of her sister. 

“Cissy.” She spoke softly. 

“Andromeda.” Narcissa said curtly. She glanced down at me. “This is Chloe. The one I spoke to you about.” Andromeda looked towards me, quickly walking up and hugging me tightly. I gasped at the hug. She smelled like fresh tea and flowers. She pulled away, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. It was something my mum used to do. 

“Narcissa told me all about you. Come, come. It’s cold this morning.” She took one of the luggages before looking at her sister. Narcissa cleared her throat turning towards me. 

“Our home is always welcome to you, Chloe.” I smiled at Narcissa, nodding. 

“Please..don’t tell Draco where I am.” Narcissa sadly smiled at me, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Chloe.” I shook my hand, gripping the handle of my other bag and Mr. Frank’s cage. 

“It’s fine. Please be safe.” Narcissa nodded, squeezing my shoulder one last time before looking at Andromeda. 

“You won’t stay for tea, Cissy?” 

“No, I must be back before Lucius awakes. He’ll suspect something...thank you Andromeda.” She apparated quickly without a response as Andromeda chuckled, shaking her head. 

“She was never one for apologies, my sister. Come, come. I’ve made a fresh pot of tea.” She helped me with my things as we entered the cottage. Everything was neat and pristine in her home. A large kitchen, small living and dining space, and an upstairs to the bedrooms. “It isn’t much, but it’s home.” 

“It’s lovely, Andromeda.” She smiled at me, setting my things on the floor. She pulled out her wand flicking it towards my things as they floated up and towards the bedroom upstairs. Mr. Frank was scrambling inside the cage, nervous, at the use of magic as she laughed setting him free. He landed on the couch before scurrying away towards a new hiding spot. 

“Auntie Meda what’s going on? I bloody ran into a cat’s ass out of the shower!” A gruff voice yelled down the stairs.

“Theo! Language!” I laughed slightly as rushed footsteps came down the staircase. My eyes widened seeing who it was. 

“Theodore?” I gasped. The boy’s eyes widened, hesitating on the last step. Andromeda looked between us, confusion on her face. 

“Dolohov?” We looked in shock at each other before stating together. 

“You’re alive?!”


	37. Chapter 37

“I thought you died! Your father told me so!” I shouted at Theo who laughed, running a hand through his unruly brown hair. 

“Nah, I was just holed up in Hogwarts for a bit. But then some shit went down,” Andromeda hit him with a parchment as he laughed, “some stuff went down so I had to go into hiding. Auntie Meda has been helping me since then.” I smiled at Theo.

I had known Theo for years since both of our fathers were Death Eater. He looked much better now. Not as thin and lanky but instead more healthy looking. 

“What’s up with your hair, Theo? You trying to grow a ponytail?” He laughed, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Auntie Meda likes my man bun. Suck it, Dolohov.” 

“Language! Don’t speak like that to a woman.” Andromeda frowned as I smiled, taking a sip of my tea. It was much richer than the ones I had at the Malfoy Manor. 

“I’m out of the loop. What’s happened with you? Where’s your dad?” Theo asked, leaning on the table with his elbows. 

“He’s dead.”I stated flatly. Theo looked at me in shock. 

“I’m..so sorry, Dolohov, I didn’t mean..” 

“No, no, it’s okay Theo. It was a while ago.” I smiled at him as he seemed to relax slightly. “I was staying with the Malfoy’s for a bit before..well Draco’s decided to get married.” 

“Draco?! Married? What?!” Theo spurt out as I smiled slightly at his reaction. 

“Yeah..he’s marrying Pansy in April.” 

“Parkinson?! That mouse brain of a woman?!” 

“Theo!” Andromeda snapped, frowning at him. He raised his hands in apology. 

“Aunt Meda, if you knew Pansy Parkinson you would think the same thing. I thought that was a whole prank!” 

“Yeah, so did I.” I muttered, taking another sip of my tea. 

“You liked him didn’t you?” Theo teased, smirking at me when I almost spat out my tea. I glared at him as he wagged his eyebrows at me. 

“Yeah well. It doesn’t matter anyway. The Malfoys would never accept a halfblood into their family.” Theo winced at the venom in my words. He placed his hands behind his hand. 

“Well, at least you won’t have to stick around for an ugly baby! Amiright?!” Theo was trying to lighten the mood as I rolled my eyes at him, even Andromeda sighing. Theo laughed, leaning the chair back to balance on two of the legs. 

“Did they get ya tho?” He looked down towards my arm as I frowned at him. 

“Yeah, unfortunately.” I glanced at Andromeda who was giving me a look of sympathy. “I won’t let them know where your house is though, Andromeda.” She smiled, shaking her head. 

“I trust you, Chloe. Just don’t strain yourself too much.” I smiled at her kindness. “Ah! Look at the time! Dora and Remus will be coming over soon! They’re bringing over Teddy too.” Andromeda rushed out of the chair, clattering pots and slamming cabinets loudly. Theo winced, scratching his ear. 

“Merlin, Auntie! Just use magic!” 

“Magic is a hindrance, Theo! I want to feel like I did something when I make it by hand.” She snapped as Theo rolled his eyes. 

“Dora? Remus?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. Theo smiled at me.

“Nymphadora is Auntie’s daughter and Remus is her husband. They’re..members of the Order but they’re super nice. You’ll like them a lot! Teddy is their son.” I gripped my arm as I bit my lower lip. 

“I don’t think-“ 

“Nonsense, Chloe. You’re a part of the family now, no matter what. That’s just a Mark. It doesn’t define who you are.” Andromeda cut me off. She was busy cutting up vegetables as I smiled slightly at her words. 

“Thank you..” 

.

Theo was helping Andromeda as I had excused myself to get changed. The small bedroom was nice, cozy, and much brighter than the room at the Malfoy Manor. It felt like my old bedroom. I changed out of my joggers to some dark jeans and put on the sleeveless turtleneck again. I traced the fading marks on my neck, my heart aching. 

I wonder how Draco was. What was he doing? 

I sighed shrugging on my wool cardigan and walking back down the stairs. Theo was busy stirring a large pot while Andromeda was busy placing the tableware down. 

“Can I help with something?” I smiled towards Andromeda who returned it. 

“Yes! The spinach puffs are coming out of the oven soon, can you get them ready?” I nodded walking over towards the oven. It was remarkable that Andromeda wasn’t using any magic to cook. Just like her own mother. I opened the oven door slightly, smelling the aroma of the cooked puffs as I grabbed the nearest oven mitt taking the tray of food out. I placed it on the nearest counter. 

“Theo! The pasta’s sticking!” Andromeda shrieked as Theo jumped up from his lounged position on the chair. He smiled at me as I laughed. They acted like mother and son. Theo used to be so snarky and cold, not to mention his hatred towards Muggles, but it seemed like his time with Andromeda really changed him. I smiled sliding the tray of puffs into a nearby ceramic bowl. The main door opened as I glanced up. 

A woman with bright purple hair came through holding a toddler. Andromeda squealed with joy as she hugged her and the small boy. A man entered behind them, smiling at the scene. His face was riddled with scars. Andromeda took the small boy as the man walked over towards us. Theo smiled, shaking his hand. 

“Remus! Looking fabulous as always. New scar?” Theo teased pointing to a reddened one on his cheek. Remus chuckled, tosseling Theo’s hair. 

“Cheeky little bastard as usual, Theo?” Remus smiled before looking at me as I smiled slightly. “And who might you be?” 

“Oh! Remus this is an old friend of mine, Chloe. Chloe this is Tonk’s husband, Remus Lupin.” He extended his hand towards me which I shook politely. 

“Nice to meet you.” I said quietly as he smiled warmly at me. 

“I didn’t know Theo had any friends.” Remus chuckled as he let go of my hand. He seemed wary of me which I understood. Remus walked away going back towards Tonks and Andromeda. Theo and I exchanged a look as he smiled at me. 

“Whatever you do, don’t call Tonks Nymphadora. She despises that.” 

“Despise what, Theo?” He jumped turning around to see Tonks standing behind us. She smiled brightly towards us, sticking out a hand. 

“I’m Tonks! Remus said Theo brought a friend? Girlfriend?” 

“Merlin, no!” 

“I’d rather kill myself!” 

We both spoke at the same time glaring at each other. Tonks blinked a few times before laughing loudly. 

“Like a bickering couple! I see how it is.” She winked at me as I flushed. 

“We’re not, Tonks! Chloe’s like a..a..” Theo stuttered.

“Like a what, Theo?” I hissed, narrowing my eyes at him. 

“A beautiful flower?” He squeaked as I elbowed him in the ribs. Tonks laughed, patting both of our shoulders. Andromeda walked up to us, smiling as she held the small boy. His big brown eyes stared at me as I smiled at him. 

“Hi there. I like your bear.” I said pointing to his bear overalls. He hid his face in embarrassment as Andromeda smiled. 

“Chloe, do you mind holding Teddy? I’ll finish up.” I nodded as I pulled off my oven mitt and opened my arms for Teddy. He looked at me cautiously before slowly coming into my arms as I held him tight. 

“I’m Chloe. What’s your name?” I whispered as I made my way over to the table, sitting down. 

“T..Teddy.” 

“It’s nice to meet you Teddy. You can call me Clover okay?” I smiled down at the boy as he sheepishly smiled back. “You wanna see a trick?” He nodded as I held out my hand, clenched into a fist. I jiggled it in front of him before opening it to reveal a bushel of 4 leaf clovers. He gasped, giggling as he took them into his hands staring at them curiously. 

“Muggles say 4 leaf clovers are signs of luck.” Remus said sitting down across from me. I nodded, holding Teddy a bit closer as he played with the clovers. 

“Mum always loved that superstitious talk. Maybe that’s why she called me Clover.” 

“Your mum was a Muggle?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded. 

“I’m a halfblood. My father was a wizard.” 

“Who was your father?” I paused. Andromeda came rushing over to the table setting the last of the food down. 

“Let’s eat shall we?” She smiled at me as I let out a sigh of relief. Theo came to sit beside me as Andromeda took the head of the table while Tonks sat beside Remus. 

“I can take him, Chloe.” Tonks said as Teddy clung to my sweater. Everyone laughed as Tonks frowned. “Well it seems like Teddy has grown to you, Chloe. He’s usually quite shy around new people.” I smiled, patting his soft curly hair. Teddy looked up at me smiling as he leaned his head against my chest. Him and Anya would get along.. 

“Please dig in!” Andromeda said as everyone reached for the food. I grabbed some extra servings to feed Teddy as Tonks, Remus, and Andromeda started to talk about some things hushly. Theo was humming to himself taking a large bite out of the Turkey leg he had grabbed. I fed Teddy, smiling as he was twirling the clovers in his hand as he reached for my sleeve to steady himself, pulling it down, exposing my Dark Mark slightly. Tonks and Remus had the same reaction. 

They immediately jolted up from their seats, wands pointed at me. 

“Mom! You brought in a Death Eater?! Give me my son!” Tonks hissed at me as Teddy whimpered, clutching my sweater more. 

“Wait, wait! She’s on our side!” Theo said standing up and putting an arm out in front ot me. 

“Put your wands away right this instant! She is a guest!” Andromeda shouted as everyone stilled. Teddy was starting to cry as I stroked his hair. 

“Shh..it’s okay, Teddy..” I soothed, feeling his small head bury into my chest. Slowly Tonks and Remus lowered their wands, sitting back down rigidly. Theo also sat down scooching closer to me just in case. 

“Someone care to explain what’s going on?” Tonks hissed, glaring at me. Andromeda shot a look at her daughter. 

“She lives here, Dora. And you will treat her just like anyone else. That Mark was forced upon her and I taught you better to not judge those by their appearance!” Tonks glowered at her mother, darting her eyes between Theo and I. Remus sighed putting his wand away. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just..startling that’s all.” I chuckled tensely, patting Teddy’s back. 

“It’s alright..” 

“So you’re..one of them? Shacklebolt said that he had seen a young woman at the Ministry.” He must’ve been the one I had stunned on the way to the Minister’s office. 

“My father was a Death Eater. He..passed away earlier this year.” Remus and Tonks exchanged a look. 

“Your father's name?” 

“Antonin Dolohov.” Remus let in a sharp breath before clearing his throat. Tonks looked visibly uncomfortable as Andromeda looked sadly towards me. “What?” I looked at the 3 of them who exchanged looks once more. 

“Your father is alive.”


	38. Chapter 38

My jaw dropped. 

“What?” I whispered. My eyes darted towards Theo who shook his head also in shock. 

“He’s being held within the Order. We caught him earlier when he was stunned.” 

“Can I see him?” Remus and Tonks looked between each other. 

“I don’t think that would be a great idea.” Remus said, glancing at Tonks. I frowned as Andromeda placed a hand on my arm. 

“You understand why right?” I looked at Andromeda before nodding slowly. They didn’t want the Order hideout to be leaked out nor did they want me to help free my father out. 

“Is he alright though?” I whispered, gazing down at Teddy who had calmed down. 

“He’s fine. Just refuses to eat sometimes.” I sighed as I leaned back in my seat a bit. 

“Sounds like him..” Theo looked uncomfortably back and forth between everyone as he cleared his throat. 

“Uh, these spinach puffs are amazing Auntie Meda!” Everyone looked at Theo before breaking out in soft laughter. I smiled at Theo who winked at me. 

“They’re recruiting younger and younger..” Remus said, glancing at me. “After the Malfoy boy, I would think they wouldn’t do it anymore.” 

“Cissy mentioned a few Slytherin students have been initiated.” Andromeda whispered. I glanced at her as she ate her dinner quietly. Narcissa must want to do good if she was giving Andromeda information like that. 

“It bothers me that they’re doing that. Children shouldn’t be fighting.” Tonks stated, aggressively eating her food. I looked down at Teddy who was sleeping peacefully against my chest. My heart was thumping as the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. 

“He’s planning a war.” 

Everyone stopped, looking at each than back at me. I gritted my teeth together, adjusting Teddy so he was more comfortable. 

“That’s why he’s recruiting so many people now.” 

“And why are you telling us this?” Tonks said, narrowing her eyes at me. I stroked Teddy’s hair letting out a slow breath. 

“Because I don’t like Voldemort anymore than you do. I was forced into this as much as Draco was and..” I caught my breath, realizing that tears were streaming down my cheeks, “and..if I can’t make a difference in his life now I might as well die trying.” Theo placed a hand on my shoulder, tightening it. I rubbed away my tears, smiling slightly at him. 

“You love him.” He gently said as I just smiled at his words. Tonks and Remus looked at each other once more before Remus smiled at me. 

“Love is a powerful thing in the darkest of times, Chloe. I can see where your loyalty truly lies.” I smiled at Remus’s words as we all continued dinner quietly. 

Tonks had taken Teddy out of my arms when they were about to leave. She smiled sheepishly my way, hugging me with one arm. I blinked in confusion as she tightened her hold on me. 

“Remus said your mother was a Muggle. She would be very proud of you.” She pulled away, smiling at me. I smiled as well as Remus shook my hand. 

“We’ll let the Order know what you’ve told us. Should you know anything else, let us know. And..welcome to the Order.” I nodded as they said their goodbyes to Theo and Andromeda before disappearing quickly into the night. Andromeda turned, clasping her hands together. 

“Theo! It’s your turn to clean the kitchen.” 

“What?! I did it yesterday though!” Andromeda shot him a look as he groaned, slouching in his way over towards the table. I laughed at his reaction. She placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it. 

“You’ve made the right choice, Chloe. And I’ll help you however I can in saving my nephew. He deserves happiness.” 

I smiled at her words as I nodded. I watched as she made her way over towards Theo, teasing him about his slow cleaning skills as my smile slowly faded. The Mark burned against my skin as I gripped it tightly. 

I made my decision. I turned my back on my father to save the man I love. Even if it meant loving him from afar.


	39. Chapter 39

A few weeks had passed. 

Andromeda was busy placing up holiday decorations with Theo as I watched quietly from the seat in the living area. Snow covered the grounds around the cottage as I sat huddled by the warm fireplace. Mr. Frank was curled into my lap when I heard a loud pop in the house. 

“What the fuck?!” Theo exclaimed falling off the chair he was on as Andromeda squealed. I immediately pulled out my wand staring wide eyed at Poppy. 

“Poppy?! What..what are you doing here?!” I helped him up as he looked frantically all around him. Theo had jumped back up pointing his wand as I shook my head. 

“Poppy! Poppy came looking for Clover! Master Draco released Poppy from his duties!” 

“What?” I crouched down to be eye level with him. “He let you go?” 

“Yes! Master Draco gave Poppy his scarf to give to Clover! Master Draco said he didn’t want Clover to be cold this Christmas.” I bit my lower lip taking the black wool scarf from him. I clutched onto it bringing it to my chest. It smelled just like him. 

“Poppy did what Clover asked. Poppy made sure Master Draco ate.” I laughed softly as I hugged Poppy. 

“Thank you. I knew I could count on you.” Poppy smiled as I released him. 

“Andromeda, Theo..this is Poppy.” 

“Ah, Poppy! Chloe has told us all about you. You must be freezing!” Andromeda said, whipping her wand out and pointing it towards Poppy. He squealed as a fitted sweater and pants flashed onto him as he gasped. 

“Poppy could never..!” 

“Oh please, you’re one of Chloe’s friends. Take it as a Christmas present.” Andromeda smiled as Poppy smiled widely at her. Theo looked at Poppy quizzically, flicking one of his large ears. 

“Elves have such huge ears. Can you hear better because of it?” We all looked at Theo who looked at us confused. 

“What?” 

.

Poppy sat across from me, holding a cup of tea. Andromeda and Theo continued with their decorations as Poppy glanced at me quickly. 

“Poppy noticed Clover didn’t come to meetings.” I had ignored all of the calls from Voldemort. I was no longer one of them and no longer safe outside of this cottage. Remus had promised to put Katya and her family in hiding. 

“I’m not one of them anymore, Poppy.” 

“So Clover is on the good side now?” Poppy brightened up as I laughed. 

“Yes, we’re on the good side now.” 

“Will Clover ever go see Master Draco again?” I hesitated at his question. He looked at me with large eyes as I smiled sadly at the elf. 

“No, Poppy. I..don’t think I’ll ever see Draco again.” 

“B..but Master Draco says he loves you..he told Poppy! He said that no matter the distance, he will always love and look for you.” My heart ached at his words as I bit my lower lip, refusing to let anymore tears come out. 

“Poppy..since you came here can you apparate back to the Manor?” 

“Of course! Poppy is an elf! We can go anywhere!” I motioned for him to stay put as I ran up the stairs to my room. I shuffled through my wardrobe finding my dark blue scarf as I ran back downstairs. It was the same scarf I had worn when we visited Svetlogorsk. I handed it to Poppy who clutched it carefully. 

“Take this to Draco. Tell him Merry Christmas and that..that I..I miss him dearly.” Poppy nodded but hesitated looking at me. 

“Does Clover love Master Draco?” 

“I will always love Draco.” I whispered as he smiled, nodding. Poppy immediately apparated out of the cottage as I gripped Draco’s scarf in my lap. I placed it on, wrapping it loosely around my neck. I kissed the ends of it softly. 

“Merry Christmas, Draco..”


	40. Chapter 40

Poppy had come back later that afternoon. He said that Draco had started crying when he gave him the scarf. It hurt Poppy as much as it hurt me. Andromeda had agreed to let Poppy stay with us. 

Teddy, Tonks, and Remus came over the next day for Christmas. They had a handful of presents for everyone including me. I felt bad for not having anything for them but they didn’t mind. I watched as Poppy played with Teddy making it snow for him inside. Teddy was laughing so hard his little cheeks were turning red. Theo walked over to me pulling out a small present. 

“Merry Christmas, Dolohov.” I smirked up at Theo as he sat down beside me on the couch. 

“I’m sorry Theo, I don’t have anything for you.” 

“S’alright. It’s not like you can get out or anything.” He smirked as I rolled my eyes at him. I opened the small present seeing a box. I glanced at Theo who smiled. 

“My grandfather gave this to me before I went into hiding. Said to give it to someone who you felt close to.” 

“It’s not a ring is it?” I scoffed as Theo laughed. 

“As if!” I smirked as I opened the box. Inside, a small red diamond lay in it. I raised an eyebrow at it holding it between my fingers. 

“What is it?” Theo shrugged. 

“No idea. But something told me to just give it to you. Maybe you’ll find out.” I chuckled, placing it back into the box and giving Theo a hug. He smiled, hugging me back. 

“Merry Christmas, Theodore..” I whispered as he patted my back. 

“I know I can’t be Draco but..” 

“This is enough.” I softly said as I pulled away from him. He gave me another smile before getting back up, a flush on his cheeks. 

“I need to uh, get something from..yeah.” He darted away as I laughed, placing the box in my pocket. Teddy walked up to me holding a box. 

“Is this for me Teddy?” He nodded, smiling as I picked him up placing him on my lap. My sleeves were rolled up as he placed his tiny hand against the Dark Mark. I winced slightly, the Mark burning against my skin. 

“What’s this?” He mumbled as I blinked in surprise. He looked up at me as I smiled, glancing at the Mark. 

“It’s a tattoo, Teddy.” 

“What does it mean?” He blinked, his brown eyes large. 

“It..It doesn’t mean anything. It’s just a Mark. We’re not defined by our scars, right?” I smiled at him as he smiled back. 

“Open!” He pointed to the box as I tore away the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a picture frame with a drawing. I gasped at it. 

“Did you draw this?” 

“Mm!” He nodded, pointing at each figure. “Momma, Papa, grandma, Theo, me, and Clover! We’re family!” I smiled hugging the small boy tightly. 

“I love it, Teddy. Thank you.” He smiled hugging my neck. 

“Clover won’t go right?” 

“Hm?” Teddy hung on tighter, whispering in my ear. 

“Momma and Papa say they have to go away for a while..I’ll stay with Grandma..they said you and Theo will be away too. I don’t want Clover to go. I’ll be lonely.” I smiled softly holding him tightly. 

“I won’t be gone for long, Teddy. I promise.” 

“What if you don’t?” 

“I will..we all will. You’ll be the man of the House so you’ll have to protect your grandmother. Promise me?” I pulled away from Teddy as he pouted but nodded. “When I come back, I’ll ask your grandma and if she says you were, I’ll take you to my hometown.” I smiled as his eyes lit up. 

“Russia?!” 

“Yep, Russia. You’ll meet Anya and maybe I can teach you how to ride a horse.” 

“A big horse?!” 

“A big one.” I smiled as he smiled brightly. 

“I’ll be the strongest boy here!” I laughed as he jumped off of my lap running towards Tonks to tell her what I said. She looked at me, a soft smile on her lips as she lifted her son kissing him on the cheeks. I looked towards the fireplace touching the scarf around my neck. 

“Are you having a good Christmas, Draco?” I whispered. I stood up grabbing my gifts and taking them to my room. I hadn’t realized the flames had morphed to show a soft image of Draco. He was gripping my scarf sitting alone in his bedroom, crying.


	41. Chapter 41

The new year rolled around as I had finally gotten to meet Harry, Hermione, and Ron personally. I apologized for the capture with the Snatchers as they just laughed it off. Hermione and I had gotten very close, reminiscing over Muggle things that no one else knew about. She was probably one of the smartest witches I had ever met. 

Hermione stood closely beside me as Harry and Ron had a meeting with Remus, Tonks, and Ron’s father, Mr. Weasley. 

“I remembered Scabior saying you’re a halfblood.” 

“Yeah, my mother was a Muggle.” 

“Really? Both of my parents are muggles. They’re dentists.” She smiled slightly as I giggled. 

“And I’m guessing everyone doesn’t know what that is.” She laughed, nodding. 

“Yeah, they all assume it’s a dangerous occupation.” 

“I mean it is. A kid could bite down on their fingers.” We both laughed together as Hermione glanced at me, shifting on her feet. 

“Tonks mentioned to me that you’re in love with Malfoy.” I chuckled, rubbing my arm. 

“Yeah but it doesn’t matter. He’s supposed to get married to Pansy later this year.” 

“That’s what I heard..what a bitch.” 

“Most definitely.” We both laughed again as I let out a slow breath. 

“Hermione? Can I ask you for a favor?” 

“What is it Chloe?” She looked at me as I gently touched Draco’s scarf. 

“If Draco is forced into a choice, I need you to help him realize what’s right.” She frowned. 

“Why wouldn’t you..” she trailed off, her eyes widening. “Don’t talk nonsense, Chloe..!” I looked at her with a sad smile on my lips. 

“It’s a possibility, Hermione. I’ll be one of their first targets. I betrayed them. Please just promise me you’ll do this for me.” Hermione sucked in a sharp breath before nodding quickly. 

“Promise.” 

“Thank you..” 

Everyone stood up from their chairs, nodding to each other as Hermione hugged me tightly. I hugged her back as Remus walked over to me. 

“Get some good rest tonight, Chloe. We leave at daybreak tomorrow for Hogwarts.” I nodded as I smiled at Hermione. 

“I’ll see you all tomorrow.” 

.

The next morning, Theo and I were up before the sun had even lifted. I nervously placed my wand and Theo’s gift in my windbreaker pockets, pulling on my long sleeve black shirt over the Mark and my scars. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail as I heard a knock on the door.

“Dolohov? It’s time.” 

“I’m coming.” I wrapped Draco’s scarf around me letting out a shaky breath. I quickly left the room seeing Andromeda holding a sleeping Teddy. Her eyes were large with worry as she spoke hushly with Tonks. Tonks was trying to calm down her mother as she gave her a hug. Theo was waiting for me at the bottom of the steps as he smiled at me. 

“You nervous going back?” 

“No. I’m coming back with a vengeance.” He smirked as I laughed softly. Andromeda walked to us hugging us both tightly. 

“Look out for each other. Please come back to me.” I smiled softly hugging the woman back. 

“We will. Don’t forget about the charms.” She nodded, clasping my cheek. 

“Bring Draco home, Chloe.” I nodded as Remus walked towards us. 

“Let’s go.” Remus, Tonks, Theo, and I all held hands as I glanced at Andromeda. She smiled sadly at me, waving as we apparated out of the cottage, appearing in a Forest. Theo held onto my elbow so I wouldn’t slip as I smiled my thanks. 

“Where are we?” I whispered as Remus and Tonks creeped up to the clearing of trees. 

“The Forbidden Forest. Harry’s already in the school.” I sucked in a deep breath as I saw a few Death Eaters standing near the outdoor stairs. I recognized all of them. Amycus Carrow, Yaxley, and Evan. I let out a slow breath as we all reached for our wands. 

“Shacklebolt and the others will come from the south entrance. Now listen, these people will try to kill you. Defend yourselves anyway you can.” 

“Remus.” Everyone looked at me as I narrowed my eyes slightly. “I want to talk to them.” 

“What?! Why?!” Tonks hissed as I gave her a reassuring smile. 

“They’re the ones who killed the Minister in front of me. I just want some words.” 

“Chloe get back here!” Theo hissed as I walked through the clearing. My scarf blew slightly against the wind as I walked towards them, hands clenched onto my wand. Evan saw me first, a sneer on his lips. 

“Well, well….the little bitch.” Amycus and Yaxley looked at me as well, sheathing their wands. 

“You halfbreeds should all be exterminated.” Evan hissed as he raised his wand at me, firing a hex my way. I shielded against it easily as I smirked his way. 

“I'd like to see you try.” I hissed as all 3 of them shot spells at me which I easily deflected sending one back towards Yaxley, hitting him right in the chest. He let out a grunt as his head knocked against the stairs harshly. 

“Avada-“ Amycus started but I shot a hex at him, silencing him and wrapping chains all around his body leaving him immobile. I slowly looked at Evan who glared at me. 

“You bitch!” 

“Sectumsempra!” I shouted, sending Evan back against the stairs. I lowered my wand hearing his gurgled cries as blood seeped through his dark shirt. The same spell that had almost killed Draco. I peered down at him, seeing the light slowly fade from his eyes. 

“Now you know how it feels to be tortured.” I whispered as I heard the running footsteps behind me. I turned to see Theo, Remus, and Tonks staring wide eyed at the 3 men. 

“Holy shit, Dolohov.” Theo whispered looking down at Evan. 

“Don’t be so reckless, Chloe. I know you have history with them but don’t be trying to get yourself killed. You understand?” I nodded at Remus’s harsh words as he patted my head. “Come on.” He led the way as Theo took up the rear. We were moving through the large castle as I gasped at how large it was inside. There were large moving portraits everywhere as I gawked at each of them. 

“Pretty amazing huh?” Theo whispered, smiling as I nodded. 

“It’s beautiful..” Hogwarts was everything that I thought it had been. Absolutely magical. Remus stopped us as we were in the middle of a large hallway. We heard some more footsteps as we held onto our wands tighter. From the other side, Mr. Weasley and Shacklebolt appeared with a troupe of people. I saw Hermione on the other side as she smiled at me. We all walked quietly up to the large doors that were closed before us. Shacklebolt pressed his ear to the door as Hermione walked over to Theo and I, hugging us. 

“Thank Merlin you’re okay.” Theo chuckled, patting my back. 

“I’m well protected by Dolohov.” I smirked as Hermione smiled at me. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts.” She whispered to me as I smiled some. Shacklebolt quieted us as he motioned to the door. I let out a slow breath as everyone got into formation. Theo stood in front of me as he smiled back at me. 

“Stay close.” I nodded, hiding slightly behind him as Shacklebolt tore open the doors.


	42. Chapter 42

The doors slammed open as everyone filed in a goose formation, Shacklebolt in the front leading the group. The entire student body gasped, spreading out as Harry stood in the middle glaring at Snape who was standing on a platform. 

“How dare you stand where he once stood? Tell everyone how you killed Dumbledore!” Ripples of whispers and gasps circled through the students as Snape raised his wand but a woman walked out coming to stand in front of Harry. She shot a spell at Snape as he shielded it, it bounced off to hit Alecto who was standing nearby. She screamed falling to the ground with a thud. I gripped onto Theo’s sleeve as the two continued to fight until Snape disappeared in black smoke flying through the large windows. Cheers erupted from the students as I suddenly felt a burning sensation tear through me. I gasped, gripping onto Theo’s arm as he turned around holding me up. 

“Chloe?” Remus looked back at me as I ripped my sleeve up seeing the Mark moving aggressively across my skin. The clouds above the room started to darken as a few screams from random students started to erupt from the corners of the hall. Voldemort’s voice started to echo through the large room. 

“I know that many of you want to fight. Some of you maybe even think it’s wise to fight. Bring me Harry Potter and no harm will come to anyone. Bring me Harry Potter and you will be rewarded. Bring me Harry Potter. You have 1 hour.” 

An eerie silence covered the room as I gasped for breath falling against Theo who held me upright. The Mark had stopped moving as I gritted my teeth together. The students were all whispering looking upon Harry when a girl stepped up to protect him. Hermione and Ron also stood behind him. 

“Well what are you waiting for? Grab him!” Theo and I jerked our heads over seeing Pansy stare at Harry. Theo’s soft face contorted with hatred as he and I stalked past the group to stand in front of Harry. Gasps ripped through the crowd. 

_“Is that Theodore Knott?”_   
_“I thought he died!”_

Pansy’s face went pale when she saw the both of us. Blaise narrowed his eyes at me as I clenched my jaw tight. 

“Theodore?” Pansy whispered as he narrowed his eyes at Pansy. “You..”

“You’ll have to get through us before you touch your filthy hands on Potter.” He snapped as Pansy slowly looked from him to me. A sneer ran over her lips as she pointed to my arm. 

“She’s a Death Eater! She’s one of them!” The students nearest me immediately backed away as I gripped my wand tighter. 

“Silence! The entirety of Slytherin will be escorted to the dungeons immediately! Remus, Septimus.” The woman up front stated as the Slytherins slowly moved away, Pansy never taking her eyes off of me. Cheers ripped through the students as the woman walked up to us. 

“Theodore Knott. A welcome surprise.” The woman smiled as Theo smiled, scratching his cheek. “And this is?” She looked at me, her green eyes sparkling. 

“Professor, this is Chloe Dolohov. Chloe, this is Professor McGonagall.” I smiled sheepishly at her as she reached over to gently roll my sleeve over the Mark. She gripped my hand, smiling. 

“Thank you.” I blinked in surprise as she walked behind us towards Harry. Theo moved aside, smiling at me. 

“Why did she thank me?” I frowned. 

“Because you chose good even with that.” He pointed to my arm. 

“Chloe!” I looked over to see Hermione running towards me. She clutched my arm.

“Ron and I are going to destroy a Horocrux. Harry is heading to the Room of Requirement. Can you-“ 

“We’ll distract as much as we can, Hermione. Just go.” I smiled, placing a hand on her arm. She smiled, hugging me tightly. 

“Be careful.” She whispered as I hugged her back. 

“You too.” She pulled away running off with Ron. Harry looked at us nodding before kissing the girl who had stepped up with him. Theo leaned over. 

“That’s Ginny Weasley, Ron’s sister.” I nodded, smiling at the two. My mind wandered to Draco as the smile slowly faded. 

“Theo?” 

“Hm?” He looked at me. 

“Let’s go fuck us some Death Eaters.” He smirked, patting my head. 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

.

The Order were positioned in different areas of the castle as I watched a few professors place a protective barrier around the castle. The transparent dome was very large covering the entirety of the castle as I let out a soft exhale. Theo had gone to find Tonks and Remus leaving me alone in the front courtyard alone. 

“Chloe, is it?” I looked over to see McGonagall walking towards me as she smiled. I smiled at the older woman, nodding. She stood beside me as hundreds of stone statues marched towards the outer edges of the castle as she let out a slow exhale. 

“Remus has told me all about your history. Your mother would be very proud of you.” 

“Thank you Professor.” I whispered. She smiled softly. 

“Once this is all over I intend to become Headmistress..and during this time all students are allowed to come back and restart their terms. I’d like to invite you to join the 7th years should you want to.” I looked at McGonagall with wide eyes as she smiled. 

“I..but I’m a..” 

“As far as I can tell, you’re a gifted witch fighting for what she knows is good.” I smiled at her words clutching my scarf. 

“Professor if..if I do come back, can I also request if someone can come back too?” 

“Hm?” 

“Draco..Draco Malfoy.” I looked up at the woman as she smiled softly at me again, nodding. 

“Mr. Malfoy is always welcome back to Hogwarts.” I smiled widely at her as I nodded. 

“Thank you..” she patted my back before walking away to go back towards the other professors. I gripped my scarf before turning away and walking swiftly into the castle. I saw Theo running down the stairs, slowing as he got to me. 

“Come on.” He took my hand dragging me up the stairs. We winded up into a tower as I saw Remus, Tonks, and Shacklebolt standing on the platform looking forward. Remus looked at us nodding. 

“He’s there..just waiting..” Theo and I peered out from the shadows as I saw Voldemort, in the distance, standing on a ledge with what looked like Bellatrix and a multitude of Death Eaters behind him. “Chloe, your-“ 

“Is that my father?” I pushed past Theo, standing beside Remus as I gripped the railing to see my father standing beside Voldemort. I gasped, seeing his bloodied state. He was being held up by Fenrir and Rowle. Rowle’s face was unreadable as he stared darkly down at my father. The Mark started to burn again as Voldemort’s voice echoed in my ears. 

“Traitorous bitch. Suffer.” My eyes widened as I watched in slow motion Voldemort point his wand at my father's head. 

“No…” I whispered feeling Tonk’s arms wrap around my body. “No!” I shouted as a burst of green lightning struck my father's head. His body immediately went limp as Fenrir threw him off the side of the cliff. His body fell quickly down the side of it disappearing into the darkness below. 

“NO!” I screamed, reaching over the railing as Tonks and Remus pulled me back and away into the shadows. I screamed, sobbing into Tonks as she held me tightly against her.


	43. Chapter 43

“Chloe..” Tonks whispered as I covered my face with my scarf, trying desperately to stop the tears that poured from my eyes. “Chloe..” I looked up slowly at Tonks who was cupping my face. 

“I’m so sorry..” I shook my head at her apology, letting out a shaky breath. 

“I’m gonna kill him.” I whispered as Tonks helped me up to my feet. Remus worriedly looked at Tonks than at me. “Theo?” I whispered. 

“He’s going through the corridors getting the students to safety.” 

“I should go..” I stumbled forward as Tonks held my arm. 

“Chloe.” I shook the last of my tears away letting out a shaky breath. 

“Look!” Shacklebolt yelled pointing to where Voldemort was. He had stumbled forward falling to his knees. The Mark started to burn again as I clutched my arm. 

“He’s weakened..” I whispered. 

“They did it.” Tonks gasped. I stood up straight glaring at the cliff where Voldemort was. He was angry, his anger pounding through my veins. He shot a spell towards the barrier as it started to crack. Tonks gasped seeing little bits of the barrier start to fall apart. My eyes widened hearing a few screams from below us. I looked at Remus and Tonks, clutching their hands. 

“Be safe.” I whispered as they nodded. I sprinted down the stairs already hearing the chaos below us. Death Eaters were pouring into the castle, students and professors fighting against them. I petrified a few that flew by me as I ran towards a group of students. A few Death Eaters were circling them as I shot out spells to entangle the 3 Death Eaters in vines. The younger students looked at me in fear. 

“Go! Get to safety!” I yelled at them as they nodded, scurrying away. I kicked the captured Death Eaters away from me snapping their wands in half. I continued to run through the castle pausing as I saw Pansy in the distance. She was talking to someone. Someone with striking white hair. I gasped. 

Draco.

He had already turned away running quickly in the opposite direction. Pansy turned my way, a sneer on her lips as she pulled out her wand. 

“Ah how tragic. You just missed him.” I narrowed my eyes, gripping my wand. “I’ve always wanted to kill someone. You’ll be my first!” She shot a curse my way as I rebounded it. She snarled, continuously shooting hexes my way which I either shielded or rebounded. Her spells were weak. 

“Get out of my fucking way.” I snarled. “Flipendo!” I shouted, sending her flying into a nearby stone column. She gasped as her body slouched over. I walked slowly over towards her, crouching down. I entangled her with the same vines as before against the column as I snapped her wand in half. 

“That’s for slapping me you bitch.” I narrowed my eyes at her, seeing her slip into unconsciousness. 

Draco. 

I ran towards the area he was running to seeing two double doors. I pushed them open seeing a multitude of junk piled high into the room almost touching the ceilings. The doors closed behind me as I held my wand out just in case. 

“Do it, Draco..do it!” Someone was saying as I heard my heart pounding in my ears. I walked around the corner seeing Draco, Blaise, and Goyle standing across from Harry, Hermione, and Ron. A lump in my throat formed as I looked at Draco. He was wearing an all black suit and my scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He was pointing his wand at the trio. I lowered my wand coming out from one of the walkways, walking between the two groups. My eyes never left Draco’s as he looked slightly my way before fully turning his head towards me, as if he had to do a double take. His eyes widened, his wand wavering in his hold. 

“Chloe..?” He rasped out as I smiled slightly towards him. I put my wand away taking a step towards him. 

“She’s a traitor, Draco! She turned her back on all of us, even you!” Goyle shouted, narrowing his eyes at me. Blaise even looked confused looking between the two of us as he slowly lowered his wand. I glanced back at Harry and the others who were slowly backing away as I placed my hands up in surrender. 

“I missed you Draco.” I said softly, taking another step towards him. Draco was slowly lowering his wand taking a step towards me. 

“You’re here..” He breathed out. I felt tears spring up to my eyes as I nodded. 

“Thank you for the Christmas present.” I touched the scarf gently as I smiled softly at him, lifting a hand towards him. He opened his mouth to say something but Goyle pushed him back alongside Blaise as he whipped his wand out at me. I frowned at Goyle as he narrowed his eyes at me. 

“What are you doing?!” Draco snapped as Goyle pushed him away. 

“She’s a traitor! Fiendfyre!” My eyes widened as a steady stream of fire flowed from the tip of his wand towards me. I quickly ducked out of the way hiding behind one of the piles of junk. I couldn’t even look back towards Draco as Hermione grabbed the back of my shirt dragging me away. 

“We have to get out of here!” She screamed as we all started to run towards the exit. Harry stopped us as a large fire snake came out of the corner slithering towards us. We all turned back to see that we were being cornered by a fire tiger and a phoenix. Hermione grasped my arm as I gritted my teeth together. 

“Here!” Ron shouted pointing towards some old broomsticks that were lying nearby. We all kicked off on different brooms as we flew above the fire. I looked back, hearing a scream as I saw a body fall into the fire. My eyes widened. Goyle had fallen to his death. 

“We have to go back for them!” Harry shouted as I looked at him in surprise. 

“If we die for them, I’m going to kill you Harry!” Ron shouted as all of us turned around. I saw Blaise and Draco barely hanging onto a desk at the top of a junk pile as I reached down for his hand. The heat was starting to make my eyes water as I swiftly turned back around. His eyes were wide with fear as we grabbed each other’s arms as I pulled him up onto the broom with me. Harry had grabbed Blaise as Hermione led us out making a way through the fire. 

All of our brooms started to collapse as we all landed in a heap on the floor. Draco landed near me as I sat up to see Harry stab a dark blue diadem with the Basilisk fang as Ron kicked it into the fire. I scrambled up, whipping my wand out towards the large doors as the fire erupted with a large roar and smoke shaped like Voldemort’s face came rushing towards us. 

“Colloportus!” I shouted as the doors slammed shut. I let out a shaky breath as I staggered back some feeling my knees give out. Ron was holding Hermione as Harry had sat down on a nearby step. 

“Malfoy! Come on!” I looked up to see Blaise dragging Draco away from us. He had his gaze on me as I scrambled to get up. 

“Chloe!” Harry shouted, grabbing my wrist and pulling me back. 

“You get your filthy hands off of her, Potter!” Draco snapped, taking a step forward but Blaise was holding him back. He was glaring daggers at Harry as Blaise pushed him back once more as a rumbling silenced us all. We glanced upwards to see the stone columns above us giving out as Harry pushed us away as it came tumbling down, separating Draco and I. 

“Clover!” I heard Draco shout from the other side. I couldn’t see him as I let out a shaky breath, a pressure on my leg making me gasp with pain. 

“Chloe!” It was Hermione. We had all been separated. 

“Move, Malfoy! You can’t go after her!” Blaise shouted once more as I heard a shuffling of feet from the other side. 

“NO! Let me go, Zabini!” 

“Chloe! Can you hear me?!” It was Ron this time. 

“I’m here..my...leg..” I gasped out holding my knee in place. A large stone piece had toppled on top of my lower leg, crushing it. 

“Just hang on! We’ll get you out!” 

“No, just go!” 

“We’re not going to leave you, Chloe!” 

“There’s no time! Just GO!” There was a hesitation in the voices until I heard their fleeting footsteps. 

“Meet us in the Great Hall!” Hermione cried out as I grunted a reply. I tried pushing the stone off, pushing with all my might but nothing would move. I grabbed my wand pointing it at the stone. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” The stone started to shake before slowly lifting off as I pulled my body away from under it, letting the stone slam back downwards. Blood pooled around my injured leg as I grimaced at the broken bones. I let out a gasp of pain, pointing my wand towards the crushed bones. 

“Reparo..” I hushly said, choking back a scream as I felt the bones quickly snap back into place. I let out a sigh of relief feeling the pain completely vanish but a numbing, aching feeling instead radiating around the leg. I slowly stood up, limping back towards the Great Hall around the rumble. There were dead bodies of Death Eaters, giants, and a few students lying on the rubble in the castle. I limped over towards one of the students' bodies, crouching down and feeling for a pulse. I clenched my jaw feeling absolutely nothing. I closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer in his stead as I stood up moving slowly towards the Great Hall. There were injured students being brought in as I heard a heart felt sob coming from the middle of the room. I saw Ron crouched down over someone, his mother holding him. I pushed through the people, my eyes growing wide seeing one of Ron’s brothers lying still on the ground. I covered my mouth, hearing another gutteral cry from his twin brother and Ron. Hermione was sobbing with Ginny and Harry. 

Theo. I turned around quickly to try to find him. Please, Please, Please. 

I limped through the people finally seeing the boy crouched down in front of someone. 

“Theo..” Theo slowly looked behind him, eyes wide as he got up quickly running to me. He hugged me tightly, breathing out a sigh of relief. I smiled, hugging him back. He pulled away as I saw the dirt and soot on his face. He had a nasty cut on his neck. 

“Merlin...Chloe, are you okay?!” He asked as I nodded my head. “You’re leg though!” 

“It’s fine. Where’s Remus? Tonks?” Theo’s face contorted into something of pain and anguish as he looked down, gripping my shoulders. “Theo..?” No. No, please no. I looked around him to see Tonk’s lifeless body on the floor. Remus was huddled over her chest, sobbing into her. 

“T..Tonks…?” I gasped out as I quickly made my way over towards her body, falling to my knees. Her face looked so peaceful, as if she were sleeping. I shook her shoulder. 

“Tonks? Come on, Tonks...Teddy...we promised Teddy we would come back. We promised to go home together!” I shouted at her. Theo held my shoulders as I let out a scream, burying my face into her shoulder. I felt Remus’s hand on my arm, clutching it desperately. Tears poured out of my eyes as I gripped her clothing. 

“Please...don’t leave Teddy…”


	44. Chapter 44

My shoulders sagged feeling the smallest hand rubs from Theo as Tonk’s body was covered with a white blanket. My body shuddered under the sadness as I gripped onto the ends of my scarf. Remus was speaking quietly with Shacklebolt, Teddy’s name being thrown out a few times. 

“Who killed her Theo..?” I whispered. Theo looked at me, gritting his teeth together. 

“Bellatrix..” I let out a slow breath hearing the name. I stood up feeling almost no pain in my leg as Theo gripped my wrist. “Where are you going?” 

“I need some air.” I lied. Theo frowned standing up with me. I smiled slightly at him as I patted his hand to let go. “Really. Stay here. I’ll be right back.” 

“Don’t go looking for her, Dolohov..” He said slowly letting go of my wrist. I smiled back at him as I walked through the throngs of students taking care of the injured or covering the dead. 

“Chloe..?” I heard Hermione say but I continued forward slipping past the Great Hall doors and into the rubble. I clutched onto my scarf biting my lower lip as I made my way towards the back of the castle where we had come from originally. I let out a slow breath walking down the outside steps and towards the grassy areas. I looked up towards the bright blue sky raising my hand up towards it. 

“Trying to grab a cloud, Dolohov?” I glanced behind me to see Blaise slowly walking towards me, his wand pointed at me. He was glancing nervously back and forth between the doors and me. I raised an eyebrow at him as he kept his wand trained on me. “Your wand. Now.” 

“Ballsy to be out in the open, Zabini.” I hissed as I threw him my wand. He grabbed it easily, placing it in his pocket. 

“Into the Forest, now.” He pushed me with his wand as I walked into the tree line, Blaise’s wand aimed right between my shoulder blades. 

“Where’s Draco?” 

“Shut up.” He snapped as he pushed me forward more. I stumbled a bit with my leg, grunting as I fell to my knees. Blaise hesitated in helping me as I slowly stood back up, wincing at the pain that shot up through my leg. 

“At least tell me if he’s alive.” We continued walking until Blaise finally answered. 

“He is.” I stopped in the middle of a clearing as my eyes widened. Voldemort was standing before me, the remaining Death Eaters surrounding him. I saw Bellatrix, Fenrir, Rowle, Narcissa, and Lucius standing in front as Blaise pushed me forward. I staggered a bit as a ripple of amusement ran through the crowd. 

“You’ve done well Blaise..” Voldemort snickered as Blaise slowly moved towards him, ducking his head and moving into the throng of people. Narcissa watched me with wide eyes as Voldemort made his way towards me. I clenched my jaw as he gripped my chin between his bony fingers. “Did you like how your father died? Like a true failure.” 

“Fuck you.” I snapped, spitting in Voldemort’s face. Gasps ran through the crowd as Voldemort sneered at me, throwing me to the ground. I gasped feeling my head hit against the cold ground, hard. I groaned clutching my hand as he stood above me. 

“Fenrir. Bring her with us.” Voldemort sneered as he walked away from me. I heard Fenrir’s heavy footsteps as he knelt down, grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking me up. I gasped, gripping his large hands as he sneered at me. 

“Come on, poppet.” He forced me upwards, letting go of my hair and instead placing his hand around the back of my neck keeping it upright. I saw Rowle stare at me with a mixture of hatred and sadness as he turned away from me. Fenrir followed after Voldemort as the crowd parted for him. 

“This ends today, brethren! We will kill Harry Potter once and for all!” Loud roars echoed through the group as Fenrir gripped harder into my neck as I gasped at the pain. Voldemort continued walking as everyone crowded around us as we marched through the Forest. Fenrir moved his hand wrapping a giant arm around the front of my chest, putting pressure against my neck. I gasped as we slowly started to walk down the giant bridge that conjoined the front part of Hogwarts and the Forest. Students were scrambling back inside as a few came out to stand on the dilapidated stairs including Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Theo. Fenrir’s grip tightened as I grasped onto his arm, struggling to get free. 

“Harry Potter.” Voldemort sneered as the Death Eaters slowly started to fan out from the end of the bridge as Voldemort walked a few steps towards the center. Harry held his wand tightly against him as he took a few steps as well towards Voldemort. “You think you have won by destroying two more Horocruxes? I am invincible!” Cheers roared from the Death Eaters as I grunted against Fenrir’s hold. 

“Before I kill those around you, I will give you all one last chance. Join me and be rewarded as one of my own.” Voldemort sneered. No one moved, everyone looking between each other. 

“Draco…” Narcissa whispered stepping forward slightly. 

“Draco..come here..” Lucius snipped motioning with his hand towards the crowd. I could barely make out Draco’s hair from the throng of people who stood around him. He was hesitating, slowly moving down to be behind Theo. Theo glanced back at him as Draco’s eyes darted around the crowd. 

“Bring her.” Voldemort ordered. Fenrir dragged me towards the front, the crowd gasping as Fenrir tightened his grip even more. I clutched onto his arms, feeling blood streak down my cheek from my head. 

“Chloe!” Remus shouted pushing through but Shacklebolt was pushing him back. Theo was frozen in his spot, staring in horror. Hermione gasped, holding her hands over her mouth as I blinked a few tears away. Draco was staring in horror at me as well, taking a step forward but Theo gripped his shoulder, holding him back. 

“Draco, come..” Voldemort beckoned. “Come and I’ll let her live.” Draco’s face contorted in pain as he tried to step forward but Theo and now Hermione were holding him back. Her eyes met mine, a look of shock running across them. 

She knew. 

“She’ll die!” He grunted against their hold as Theo turned around pushing him back. “Let me go!” 

“You cannot go over there, Malfoy!” Hermione shouted grasping onto his sleeve, holding him in place. Narcissa was staring at me then slowly moved her gaze towards her son. 

“Draco..” She muttered once more as Voldemort motioned for him again. I wriggled free slightly, gasping for air. 

“You have a choice, Draco! You always had a choice!” I shouted. I grunted against Fenrir’s hold as I raised my good leg, gasping at the pressure in my injured one, as I kicked Fenrir in the shin, loosening his hold. I stumbled forward, falling to my knees. I looked up at Draco, tears streaming down my face. Confusion warped through his face as I smiled softly at him, struggling to get on my feet. 

“You’re good. You’ve always been good, Draco. Stay. Stay with them.” 

“Silence her!” Voldemort shouted as Fenrir had recovered, grabbing me by my hair and jerking me back. I screamed at the pain as he held me upright. Tears streamed down my face from the pain, my heart pounding in my ears. I saw Draco struggling against Theo and Hermione, even Remus shouting with Shacklebolt. 

“I love you, Draco. I will always love you.” I whispered as his eyes widened towards me. Tears ran down his dirty cheeks as I gave him another smile. 

“SILENCE HER!” Voldemort ordered as the pressure from my hair was released. Everyone’s eyes widened as I felt a sudden sharp, jolting pain in my neck. 

Fenrir had bitten deeply into my neck, jerking a chunk of skin away from the side of my neck. 

I immediately felt blood gurgle into my mouth, my lungs immediately being filled with blood. I gasped for air as he released me. One hand held my neck, the other one stopping my fall downwards as I fell to my knees. Blood pooled all around me as my vision blurred. There was a pounding in my head, shouting, an explosion nearby, and running footsteps. I was forcing my eyes open as I felt my body sag to the side falling into strong arms. 

“Chloe! Chloe!” My eyes fluttered open seeing a hazy image of Draco above me. Blood pooled around his hands as he desperately pressed his hand against the wound. I couldn’t even tell if I was smiling as I coughed, blood running out of my mouth. “No, no...don’t leave me!” Draco desperately pleaded, tears running down his cheeks falling against my face. More shouting as I gasped for another breath. It was like I was being suffocated alive. 

“Dr...Draco…” I spluttered out as I slowly reached up to his pale cheek, thumbing his bottom lip. Blood smeared against it. “Be...h...happy…” I whispered, feeling my hand fall against my chest as I let in a heavy tight breath. My vision was blurring feeling my body shudder under the pressure. 

And it felt like falling. Falling weightless into an abyss of darkness. And finally, I felt free.


	45. Chapter 45

_Draco POV_

Her body heaved against mine once more when I watched her eyes close. 

“N..no...Chloe...Clover..” I whispered, her body growing cold underneath my touch as I pressed harder against her large wound, my other hand shaking her shoulder. 

“Wake up, baby, please. PLEASE!” I shouted, a hoarse cry escaping my lips. I held her body close to mine, heavy sobs echoing through my body. Hands tugged on my shoulders as I refused to let go of her. “Let me go!” I screamed, forcing the hands away from me. 

“We’ve gotta get inside, mate!” I jerked my head up to see Theo watching me with dark eyes. Theodore Knott. One of my closest mates during our school years, back from the shadows. He narrowed his eyes at me, shaking my shoulder. “Get up! Look!” He pointed behind me as I looked over my shoulder seeing Potter and Voldemort shooting spell after spell at each other. The Death Eaters had all disappeared, Fenrir’s dead body laying in the rubble as I could see my mother running towards me. She knelt down beside me, cupping my face. 

“Draco, darling.” 

“Clover..” I mustered out, my eyes moving back to her body. Her. Only her. 

“Goddamnit, Malfoy! Get up!” Theodore shouted again forcing me up as I gripped onto Chloe’s body hoisting her against my chest. People were rushing inside, McGonagall ushering everyone in as we all crammed inside the Great Hall. Theo led me towards the back as I clutched onto Chloe’s body. Everyone was staring at me, not with hatred, but with utter sadness. I gritted my teeth together as I slowly laid Chloe’s body down on the floor. I fell to my knees beside her body holding her cold hand. Theodore stood beside me, placing a hand on my shoulder, gripping it tightly. The distant rumbling of the battle dulled in my head as I looked over Chloe’s face. 

Be happy. That was what she last said. I clenched my jaw together, fighting back the tears. 

“How can I be happy without you, Clover?” I barely made out as I held her hand tightly. It felt like my heart was being torn out and shattering into a million pieces. Her laughter and smiles filled my thoughts as I reached up to her hair stroking it. I leaned forward kissing her forehead, tears spilling from my eyes as I rested my forehead against hers. 

A clatter of footsteps came up behind us as I felt Theodore shift slightly beside me.

“She can’t be..” I slowly pulled away feeling a shadow over us as I looked up to see Andromeda kneeling down beside Chloe. My aunt Andromeda. She had tears in her eyes as her hands shakily reached for Chloe’s face barely touching it as she settled her hands on her arm. “No..I can’t lose both you and Nymphadora..” She sobbed as Lupin came over to hold her shoulders. Narcissa had also walked around to comfort her sister as Andromeda sobbed even harder. 

“Malfoy..” I glanced beside me to see Granger and Weasley kneeling down. I narrowed my eyes at her. 

“You..if you hadn’t stopped me, she would be alive by now!” I shouted as Granger blinked in confusion. Weasley glared at me while we all stood up. Theodore got in the middle separating us as he glared at me. 

“Stop, Malfoy! That’s not what matters now!” 

“Are you fucking dumb?! She’s dead because you and Granger decided to stop me!” 

“She wanted you to stay with us! She made me promise to make you stay!” Granger spat out, narrowing her dark brown eyes at me. “Chloe, without a doubt, wanted you to live on and never regret your decisions after today! Even if it meant her dying for it!” I blinked in confusion towards her as I gritted my teeth together. 

“She absolutely breathed for you, Malfoy. So much that she didn’t even care about her own pains.” Granger softly said falling against Weasley who held her tightly by her arms. I clenched my hands into fists, turning my face away from them and back down towards Chloe. 

“She loved you a lot, Malfoy. More than anything in this world.” Theo whispered to me as I glared at him. He gave me a wry smile, glancing down at her body. “I..I could’ve stopped her from leaving but..I knew what she was doing. She was sacrificing herself for you. For all of us..” He walked away from me going towards the other side where Nymphadora’s body lay. 

“Bloody hell! Neville’s killed the snake!” Someone shouted from the door as everyone rushed back outside. Narcissa helped Andromeda up as they both slowly walked over as Remus stayed behind with me. 

“Extraordinary person for a Death Eater.” He muttered. 

“She was more than just that. She never wanted it.” I spat out as Lupin chuckled walking over towards me, setting his hand on my shoulder. 

“That’s exactly what she said about you.” 

“He’s done it! Harry’s killed Voldemort!” Large cheers erupted from the courtyard as Lupin slowly pulled me away from Chloe’s body. 

“She’d want you to celebrate your freedom, Draco.” He murmured taking a look back at his wife’s body. “They’d both want us too.” My feet moved on its own as I glanced back at Chloe. 

“It's finally over, Clover..”


	46. Chapter 46

I awoke in the middle of a flower field again. I sat up glancing all around me. I looked down at my hands seeing my blood stained hands as I frowned. Wasnt the afterlife suppose to be pure? 

“It’s because you’re not there yet.” I looked up to see my mother smiling at me. I smiled as I ran up to her. 

“Mum!” She hugged me tightly, stroking my hair. 

“Darling.” I sighed happily as I pulled away from her. I gasped seeing father and Tonks walking up towards me. They looked much happier as father placed a hand on my shoulder. 

“I’m proud of you, Clover. We all are.” 

“Father..” he smiled gently at me, wrapping an arm around my mother’s waist. 

“Tonks..” I breathed out as I hugged her tightly. She smiled, squeezing me. She pulled away, stroking my cheek. 

“You’re not meant for this life yet, Chloe.” She said softly. I raised an eyebrow looking at my mother and father. My mother nodded her head, taking my hands tightly in hers. 

“You deserve happiness as well, Clover.” 

“But..I want to be here with you!” My father shook his head, placing his hand on top of ours. 

“You belong with Draco. With Andromeda. With the living.” Tonks also placed her hand on top, smiling. 

“With Teddy.” She whispered as I felt tears spring to my eyes. 

“B..but..” 

“The stone that Theo gave you is the resurrection stone. You have it right there.” My mother motioned with her head towards my chest. “It lives within you now..and will grant you your life back as long as you’d like to continue on.” 

“Mum..” She smiled at me squeezing my hands. 

“It’s your choice, darling.” I blinked at each of them, each one of them smiling at me. I let in a slow breath as I closed my eyes. 

“We will always be here watching over you, our little Clover.” My mother whispered as she leaned forward kissing my forehead. 

“Don’t leave me..” I whispered. 

“Never.”


	47. Chapter 47

My eyes fluttered open as I felt one last tear roll down my cheek. It was quiet in the room. Where was I? I slowly sat up, wincing at the sharp pain that shot from my neck. I touched it feeling the dry blood and open flesh against my hand. I looked down at my hands flipping them over and right side up. 

I had just came back from the dead. 

I slowly stood up, pressing one hand against my neck as I hobbled out past the bodies that were strewn across the floor. My head felt dizzy as I made it to the main doors. I leaned against the door frame seeing everyone surrounding Harry in the center. A flutter of burnt flesh blew upwards into the sky as I looked down at my arm seeing the Mark slowly becoming dull. I smiled slightly. He had been defeated. In the outer edges, I could make out Draco and Theo. My heart started to thump loudly as I slowly made my way towards them. I stood a bit behind them as I let in a slow breath. 

“Draco?” Draco slowly looked up towards the sky, his shoulders sagging. “Draco.” I said once more as he turned around to face me. 

He froze. His eyes widened, his white hair fluttering in the wind as his jaw slightly dropped. 

“Theo…” 

“What, mate?” Theo grumbled looking at Draco. 

“Clover..” Draco gasped out as Theo turned also to face me. His face went pale as I smiled at the both of them. 

“That’s just a ghost, Malfoy…” Theo murmered but Draco had slowly made his way towards me as he reached a hand out to my cheek. I sighed feeling his hand against my cheek as I held it there, closing my eyes slightly. He was so warm. 

“I saw..I watched you die..you died in my arms.” He choked out as I reopened my eyes, smiling at him. I moved his hand to my chest letting him feel my heartbeat. His eyes widened even more as his lips parted slightly. 

“They wanted me to have a second chance.” I whispered. Draco bit his lower lip as he quickly cupped my face, desperately pressing his lips against mine. 

It was like electricity. Shooting throughout my entire body as I slowly wrapped my arms around his body, pulling him closer. He gasped, hugging me closely to him as I buried my head into his chest. 

“Mate..you kissed a ghost!” Theo shouted as I laughed softly against Draco’s chest. I looked up at Draco who had tears in his eyes. I wiped them away, the best I could as I smiled softly up at him. 

“I’m proud of you, Malfoy. You chose good.” He chuckled shakily, pressing kisses to my forehead and cheeks. 

“I’m never letting you go.” 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

“Hello?! Malfoy?!” Draco grumbled looking over towards Theo. 

“She’s not a bloody ghost, Knott!” He snapped as I smiled at Theo. I untwined myself away from Draco, who kept a firm grip on my hand, as I walked over towards Theo. I poked Theo’s chest who jumped, rubbing his hands on his chest. His eyes widened before hugging me tightly. 

“You’re bloody alive!!” I laughed as I patted his arms. 

“Merlin, you’re gonna kill her, Knott!” Draco snapped pushing him off of me as I smiled at the two. Theo smiled widely at me. 

“We have to tell the others!” He ran off as I let out a slow exhale. My knees felt weak as I leaned against Draco. 

“Clover?” 

“I..I feel tired, Draco..” I said quietly as he sat me down on a nearby stair. He looked at me with worry as he placed a hand against my wound, seeing it reopen. 

“Hold still..” he gritted his teeth looking over his shoulder. 

“Knott!!” Theo looked back, seeing me down again as he rushed away towards the opposite direction. Draco looked back at me, smiling tightly. 

“Stay awake for me, Clover.” I nodded, leaning into his touch. He leaned forward kissing my lips as I slowly blinked at him. 

“Draco?” 

“Hm?” I let out a slow breath, taking his free hand in mine as I smiled. 

“I love you.” He smiled and kissed my hand. 

“I have always loved you. From the very beginning.”


	48. Epilogue

The rebuilding of the Wizarding World began the day after Voldemort’s defeat. The Ministry was being rebuilt under the guidance of Shacklebolt while Hogwarts was under strict guidance of Headmistress McGonagall. Most of the estranged Death Eaters had been wrangled up, with the help of Harry and Ron, and were awaiting trial including Rowle, Alecto Carrow, and Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix had been shot down by a hex from Mrs. Weasley, fatally killing her. Draco and Narcissa had been pardoned due to Draco’s age and Narcissa’s non-involvement. Pansy and Chris were pardoned as well due to their age however they fled the country shortly after their father’s conviction. 

Remus, Theo, Andromeda, and myself had gone back home to gently break the news to Teddy about his mother’s death. It was a heartbreaking situation but Remus had asked if I could look after Teddy when I could, which I happily obliged to. He wanted me to be Teddy’s godmother. Poppy decided to stay with Andromeda, stating that he liked the brightness and hope he received from Andromeda. 

Shortly after Hogwarts rebuilt, their doors reopened. Everyone was allowed to come back, regardless of status, to redo their last years just as McGonagall had told me. She had notified Draco and I that we could start our 7th years together. I gripped Draco’s hand tightly as he led me through the new hallways and corridors towards the Great Hall. I nervously played with the uniform, feeling almost uncomfortable in it. 

“Merlin, Clover. Relax. You’re making me nervous.” Draco sighed as I let out a huff. He turned towards me, a playful smirk on his lips. He looked me up and down, nodding in approval. “You look amazing.” 

“What if we’re not in the same House?” I whispered as he laughed. 

“That’s what you’re most worried about?” I nodded as Draco laughed again. He ran a hand through his longer white hair as he bent down to kiss my lips softly. 

“No matter where you are, I will always love you.” I smiled softly, sighing against his kiss. He tightened the black scarf around my neck that hid the large scar on my neck as he traced over it gently with his fingertips. I shuddered under his touch as he smiled. “You will always be mine, Clover.” 

“And you will forever be mine, Draco.” We smiled at each other as he kissed the tip of my nose. 

“You ready?” I nodded as he opened the doors. A multitude of students were already sitting at their prospective tables as I blushed heavily under their gaze. I saw Theodore sitting at the Slytherin table as he smiled brightly my way. Hermione was sitting beside Ginny at the Gryffindor table as they both waved at me. Up front, McGonagall was waiting, a stool and a hat beside her. Draco smiled down at me, squeezing my hand as I looked up at Draco, returning the smile. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts, Clover.” 

I was home. 

**Honestly feeling super overwhelmed from all of the hits Orion's Belt has gotten and all of the Kudos <3 <3 thank you thank you thank you thank! I absolutely loved writing Orion's Belt and I hope you all enjoy it just as much :) Stay tuned for more stories!! **


End file.
